Morangos selvagens
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Uma dupla de assissinos com a missão de mater a testemunha de um crime e um astuto promotor. Só que as coisas nem sempre saem como queremos e entre eles nasce uma atração incontrolável. O que fazer então? A missão ou o prazer? UA Dite e Mask/ Ikki e Shaka
1. Apimentado

**Sinopse:** Uma dupla de assassinos com a missão de matar a testemunha de um crime e um astuto promotor. Só que um pedido do contratante leva matadores e reféns a se tornarem mais íntimos do que gostariam. Uma atração desoladora brota entre eles, mas o que prevalecerá no final, o amor ou o dever?

_**Máscara da Morte e Afrodite/ Ikki e Shaka**_**.**

UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO BEM LEVE!

**Morangos Selvagens **

**Disclaimer:** Sant Saiya não me pertence, eu só pego seus personagens emprestados para minhas viagens. Texto sem fins lucrativos feito de fã para fã.

**Apimentado**

**Capítulo 1**

O promotor entrou na sala da delegacia com sua pasta onde estavam os papéis daquele que seria o caso de sua vida. Mirou o rapaz sentado no sofá de couro, que fumava um cigarro, nervoso. Caminhou e se sentou ao seu lado, recebendo um olhar inquisidor do sueco.

- Shaka Phalke. – disse estendendo a mão.

- Afrodite Laursen. – respondeu o outro, apagando o cigarro e apertando a mão do outro loiro – Quem é você?

- Sou o promotor designado pela justiça para cuidar do caso Leone.

- Não tenho nada a declarar. – Afrodite procurou o isqueiro para acender outro cigarro.

- Mas deveria, inclusive, procurar um advogado.

- Mas... por que preciso de advogado? Eu... eu sou testemunha de homicídio... – Afrodite não entendia o que aquele homem queria dizer.

- Leone disse que você roubou algo de sua residência. Claro que isso é uma forma de desviar a atenção dos homicídios, mesmo assim, a polícia tem que averiguar. – declarou o promotor friamente.

- O que ele disse que roubei? – Afrodite perguntou cansado.

- Um colar de diamantes.

- Filho da puta! Não é um colar, é uma coleira e foi ele quem me deu! – explodiu Afrodite, logo corando com o olhar do advogado – Ah, éramos amantes, e daí? Vai ficar com preconceitos bobos também?

- O que você e Leone faziam não me interessa. Meu interesse é colocá-lo atrás das grades, e se você puder me ajudar como testemunha, ficaria muito grato. – retorquiu Shaka calmamente.

- E o que ganho com isso? – irritou-se Afrodite – Até agora a única coisa que consegui ajudando a polícia foi ver minha casa indo pelos ares, e ter que dormir na delegacia. Estou cansado!

- Posso garantir proteção policial e posso levá-lo para um lugar seguro até a data do seu depoimento no tribunal. O que acha? Só preciso que aceite depor. – insistiu o indiano.

Afrodite mirou o promotor, desconfiado, nos últimos tempos não confiava em ninguém, tinha medo da própria sombra e vivia de hotel em hotel. Logo ele que achara que se envolver com um chefão do narcotráfico era a saída perfeita para sua falta de dinheiro. Burro! Bicha burra! Praguejava contra si mesmo.

- Eu preciso que me conte tudo sobre sua relação com o Leone, até o dia do crime. – a voz calma do advogado o tirou dos seus pensamentos.

- Não tenho muito a dizer, era o puto dele, isso todos já sabem... – riu Afrodite – O chefão deve estar possesso por sua bissexualidade ser descoberta.

- O que aconteceu na noite do crime? – Shaka perguntou, ignorando as demais informações.

- Houve uma festa na casa dele, tinha muita gente e... Bem, não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa.

- É importante, tente... – insistiu o jovem promotor.

- Eh... – o pisciano tragou mais uma vez, soltando à fumaça no ar – Tinha muita gente lá, gente importante, inclusive políticos; foi quando chegou um grupo oriental, não sei de onde...

- Japoneses? – Shaka indagou.

- Sim, isso, acho que eram japoneses.

- E o que eles queriam, você sabe?

- Eu não sei, Leone não tratava desses assuntos comigo! – Afrodite tragou novamente.

- Mas você ouviu alguma coisa?

- O que poderia ter ouvido? Estava numa festa numa casa enorme! – irritou-se o pisciano, tragando nervosamente.

- Então, fale-me sobre o crime em si.

- Eu estava no banheiro do escritório do Leone... fui pra lá porque era mais... privativo, se é que me entende...

- Pra cheirar cocaína, não foi? – insistiu o promotor.

- Sim, vai me prender? – perguntou o sueco irritado.

Os olhos de Shaka se estreitaram como os de um felino.

- Apenas responda as perguntas, senhor Laursen, sem ironias, por favor.

- Sim, desculpe. – pediu Afrodite – Estava lá quando ele entrou com aquele homem chinês...

- Japonês...

- Tanto faz, então, ele entrou, eles discutiram e o Leone o esfaqueou, é tudo que sei.

- Tente se lembrar de mais detalhes.

- É tudo que sei.

Shaka suspirou e se ergueu do sofá. Mirou o sueco e disse tranquilamente:

- Não terá proteção dessa forma, para os outros, você não passa de um _viado_ mentiroso, querendo se livrar da acusação de roubo. Boa noite, senhor Laursen!

- Quê? Espera... o que...? – Afrodite observou o promotor caminhar para a saída da delegacia – Espera! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Posso sim, não há corpo, não há crime. É sua palavra contra a de Leone, então, se não está disposto a colaborar, também não posso ajudá-lo. – disse Shaka, implacável.

- Tá legal! Eu tenho algumas informações importantes!

O promotor parou. Voltou-se e se sentou ao lado da possível testemunha.

-OOO-

Os portões luxuosos da mansão foram abertos. Na entrada, dois homens morenos de olhos azuis escuros miravam a construção de pedra imponente. Um dele soltou a fumaça do cigarro no ar, antes de jogar o mesmo no chão e pisá-lo com sua bota cano alto, apagando e evitando um possível incêndio na grama ressequida pelo inverno. O outro, sentindo frio, fechou mais o sobretudo negro que vestia, e seus olhos se estreitaram em fúria, antes de ambos serem guiados para dentro da vigiada mansão pelos capangas do narcotraficante.

Adentraram o salão principal que possuía uma decoração ostensiva e de mau gosto, e seguiram até o gabinete onde encontraram o contratante atrás de uma mesa. Eles miraram o homem grisalho e corpulento, e se sentaram como foi recomendado.

- Vocês são irmãos?

- Quase... – respondeu o mais velho dos matadores – Mas vamos nos ater as questões profissionais, senhor Leone...

O contratante riu.

- Calma, mercenário, foi somente um comentário. – disse e pegou um envelope e jogou sobre a mesa – São esses...

O mais jovem dos assassinos pegou o envelope e examinou as fotos dos dois loiros, engoliu em seco e voltou a colocá-las sobre a mesa.

- O de cabelos cacheados e cara de menina é o traidor. – informou o narcotraficante – O outro é um promotorzinho de merda que está tentando me ferrar.

- E por que ele quer isso? – perguntou o matador mais velho – O que você fez a ele?

Leone riu.

- Sou uma boa pessoa senhor...

- Pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte, tenha certeza que é um nome bem adequado para que me chame... – sorriu o italiano, seus olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente.

- Hum... gostei... – riu o homem – Senhor Máscara da Morte, eu sou um bom homem, contudo, não gosto de cachorros revirando as latas de lixo do meu quintal, se é que o senhor me entende...

- Sim, entendemos. – falou o mais jovem sem paciência – Tem algo mais a nos informar?

- Só tem um detalhe... – continuou Leone – Estou muito visado nessa cidade, preciso que leve nossos queridos amigos _Happyshire_, é lá que desejo que acabem com eles...

- _Happyshare_? Dizem que é uma cidade fantasma, não há nada lá, por que isso? – indagou o mais jovem.

- Meu caro... ainda não me falou seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de Fênix...

- Sim, senhor fênix, digamos que descobri um passado em comum entre o promotor e eu naquela pequena comunidade agrícola...

- Hoje não há nada lá, só poeira! – tornou Máscara da Morte.

- Eu sei. Bem, é lá que quero que seja o túmulo do promotor e do meu ex-amigo Afrodite Laursen.

Os dois matadores deixaram a mansão de Leone com as fotos das vítimas. Entraram no _mustang _preto anos 70 que Ikki dirigia.

- Isso é uma merda! – falou o mais jovem acendendo um cigarro – Teremos que seqüestrar os dois e guiá-los por uma rodovia cheia de policiais, passar por Nova Orleans até chegar a _Happyshire_.

- Sim, uma missão difícil... – riu Máscara da Morte – Bem, mas não impossível, e vale muito à pena, Ikki...

O mais novo encarou os olhos do mais velho.

- Eu sei, Ângelo...

"_Afrodite Laursen e Shaka Phalke..."_ Ikki leu os nomes de suas futuras vítimas.

- Para de namorá-los! Temos muito que fazer antes de encontrá-los. – reclamou seu irritadiço companheiro enquanto engatilhava a pistola automática, para logo depois, devolvê-la ao coldre axilar escondido sob a jaqueta de couro.

- O que por exemplo? – riu o mais jovem – Eu sim tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer antes de encontrá-los. Você é um preguiçoso, Ângelo, sempre são meus os contatos!

- Até parece!

- Merda! Tenho que ligar para o Shun, não posso ficar tanto tempo longe de casa.

- Ikki, é um final de semana, e seu irmãozinho já tem dezoito anos, então para de bancar a mamãe!

Ikki não respondeu, ligou a chave na ignição do carro, dando a partida. Precisava concentração para realizar aquele que seria o mais importante trabalho da sua vida.

Não muito longe dali, Shaka estava novamente no departamento de polícia. Dessa vez com um _habeas corpus_ que possibilitaria tirar Afrodite daquele lugar, e o levar para depor contra Leone. O loiro sueco estava vestido numa camiseta branca, calças jeans e tênis, e sorriu com charme ao ver o promotor.

- Pensei que não o veria mais, doutor Phalke. – disse mirando fundo os olhos de Shaka.

- Sou um homem obstinado, senhor Laursen. – respondeu Shaka, muito sério – Vamos. A escolta policial nos aguarda em minha casa.

- Sua casa? – Afrodite encarou o promotor nos olhos.

- Sim, minha casa. É o lugar mais seguro para ficarmos até o julgamento do caso.

- Mas... não precisa...

- Senhor Laursen, sua casa foi destruída, pretende ficar num abrigo? – ponderou o promotor – Além do mais, o pedido de proteção policial ainda não foi aceito.

- Mas, você disse que teríamos escolta. – reclamou Afrodite.

- E teremos, mas isso se deve mais pela amizade desses policiais a mim que por determinação da suprema corte. Então, contente-se com minha casa por enquanto.

O pisciano suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

- Pegue suas coisas e vamos. – declarou o loiro indiano, andando em direção a porta.

"_Que mania de dar ordens!"_ Pensou Afrodite irritado, mas se obrigando a pegar as poucas coisas que sobrara de sua vida, seguindo-o para fora da delegacia. Pegou seus pertences pessoais no balcão, e isso incluía um rollex de ouro dado por Leone. O sueco mirou a jóia por um tempo, pensando em tudo que tivera que se sujeitar para adquiri-la. Leone gostava de garotos como ele, que fossem vaidosos, geniosos, mas que se tornavam _cadelinhas_ na cama, como ele gostava de dizer o tempo todo. E por sua vaidade e gostos caros e refinados, o jovem pisciano se sujeitava a todos os vícios e baixezas do amante, adquirindo assim, um luxuoso apartamento em frente ao _Central Park_, um carro com motorista que o levava aonde queria, roupas, jóias e toda espécie de futilidade. Isso tudo até que viu o que não deveria, e o mesmo homem que o provia tentar tirar sua vida.

Afrodite engoliu em seco a amargura daqueles pensamentos e procurou se livrar da sensação de derrota que sentia. A vida continuava, ele era perseverante e otimista e conseguiria superar.

- Vamos. – a voz suave, mas firme do promotor o libertou de seus devaneios enquanto a mão macia segurava-lhe o braço com firmeza, o arrastando do confinamento. Afrodite examinou o jovem indiano mais detalhadamente; era um homem belo, deveria ter em torno de vinte e sete a trinta anos, ou talvez menos, a seriedade com que se comportava deveria lhe acrescentar alguns anos a mais a primeira vista; embora não se visse nenhum sinal específico na tez clara e nas feições de anjo. Os olhos azul céu eram calmos e contemplativos, o nariz um pouco arrebitado, o que lhe conferia um ar arrogante, os lábios pequenos e carnudos que vez por outra se curvava num semi-sorriso irônico e desdenhoso e o queixo delicado, quase infantil. Shaka Phalke era mesmo uma figura exótica; sua aparência delicada não escondia a força e masculinidade inata em suas ações e atitudes, em sua voz rouca, calma, mas autoritária, em seu aperto de mão forte, e... Em sua pegada! Nossa que pegada!

Afrodite riu com os pensamentos enquanto era levado pela mão forte do promotor para a saída do prédio.

- Espero que não se apaixone, Laursen. – disse o outro jovem.

Afrodite riu mais, percebendo que o promotor prestava atenção em cada descida dos seus olhos sobre ele.

- Não se preocupe. Meu tipo é outro.

- Sei. Você prefere o tipo _gângster_ italiano. – provocou Shaka.

- Não. Prefiro o tipo com conta bancária igual à de _gângster_ italiano, _baby_. Com certeza, advogados pobres não fazem meu tipo.

- Isso é muito bom. – sorriu Shaka – Nosso relacionamento não pode ser nada mais que profissional.

- Tenha certeza que sim. – sorriu o sueco com charme – Mas, antes de irmos para sua casa, podemos tomar um drinque? Preciso relaxar um pouco...

Shaka franziu a testa, ponderando.

- Os policiais estarão em minha casa às oito. Você tem razão, até lá, é mais adequado que fiquemos em um local público.

- Eu não sou brilhante? – disse o sueco – Conheço um lugar ótimo.

- Eu escolho o lugar. – declarou o promotor, chegando ao pátio da delegacia e abrindo a porta do carro.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Afrodite, se sentando no banco do carona – Adoro homens fortes e decididos!

Shaka o olhou de soslaio e não respondeu, girando a chave na ignição. Afrodite sorriu mais e se recostou no banco de maneira sensual.

"_Eu não dou duas horas para você estar aos meus pés, doutor Phalke..." _Pensou. O sério indiano era um desafio. E o sueco adorava desafios.

-OOO-

Horas depois que os dois loiros deixaram o departamento de polícia. Sorento, o comissário, e Shura, seu melhor investigador, chegavam à sede do departamento.

- Olá, Aiolia, Deba! – o moreno cumprimentou os colegas – Alguma novidade?

- Sim, a novidade é que o promotor conseguiu levar o tal Afrodite embora, parece que dessa vez Leone não escapa. Ele conseguirá colocá-lo atrás das grades.

- Isso é muito bom. – disse Shura – Mas, eles deveriam estar com escolta policial, não?

- Ah, sim, recebemos a solicitação agora da promotoria, estamos indo para a casa do Shaka.

- Muito bom, me mantenham informado. Esse caso é muito importante pra mim. – disse Shura e mirou o chefe que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Acho que isso ainda nos trará confusão. – disse Soreto afagando os cabelos grisalhos e acendendo um cigarro.

- Por que diz isso, chefe?

- Leone é um cara perigoso e poderoso, e toda vez que se mexe com gente desse tipo, algo ruim acontece. Devemos ficar atentos.

- O chefe tem razão. Vou chamar o Aiolia e vamos logo para a casa do promotor. – disse Aldebaran se erguendo.

Shura ficou pensativo. Sorento era um homem analítico, frio e extremamente competente. Tudo que ele falava deveria ser levado em alta conta. O policial o admirava, assim como toda a cidade. Por isso, ainda jovem, quarenta anos, ele era o chefe de departamento mais cotado para se tornar o novo chefe geral da polícia de Nova York. Shura tentava seguir-lhe os passos; era jovem e ambicioso e queria ser o substituto de Sorento quando este deixasse aquele departamento, por isso também, se empenharia até a raiz no caso Leone.

- Shura, quero você acompanhando esse caso. – disse Sorento quando entrou em sua sala com o mais jovem – Como eu disse: Leone não é homem para se brincar e se ele quiser mesmo se vingar do tal Afrodite, não podemos perdê-lo de vista.

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu confio em você. – declarou o comissário, e o jovem investigador assentiu com a cabeça, saindo da sala.

-OOO-

Já fazia duas horas que Fênix e Máscara da Morte observavam seus alvos que jantavam num agradável restaurante.

- Se eles não saírem de lá em meia hora, eu os arrastarei pelos seus longos cabelos loiros e acabo logo com essa merda! – disse Ikki irritado, olhando pelo binóculo.

Máscara de Morte riu.

- Calminha, Fênix, o Leone pediu discrição, e sair arrastando os rapazes pelos cabelos não é o que chamo de discrição, estou certo?

O mais jovem bufou.

- Estou impaciente, esse jantarzinho está demorando demais! – reclamou Ikki.

- Hum... deixa os loirinhos no jantar romântico deles, deixa! – provocou o italiano, recebendo o olhar homicida do mais jovem que voltou a olhar pelo binóculo fazendo um gesto obsceno com o dedo para o mais velho.

No restaurante, Afrodite levava a taça sensualmente aos lábios enquanto lançava um olhar cheio de lascívia ao promotor.

- Sabia que você é muito bonito? – perguntou.

- E sabia que você já bebeu demais? – indagou Shaka muito sério – Bem, senhor Laursen, eu preciso dormir cedo. Amanhã tenho que estar muito bem disposto para o trabalho, então...

Interrompeu-se quando a mão do sueco passeou por seu pulso, puxando delicadamente os pêlos loiros que se faziam presentes ali. Os olhos de Shaka se desviaram para a mão que o acariciava e depois para os olhos claros do rapaz.

- Não seja tão formal, senhor promotor... – disse Afrodite – Não me diga que não faço seu tipo?

- Não, não faz. – respondeu secamente – Se era disse que queria se certificar, você já se certificou. Vamos embora...

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam de curiosidade e desafio.

- Você é hetero? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu Shaka com um meio sorriso irônico – Acha que somente um hetero seria capaz de resistir ao seu charme?

- Não. Acho que nem mesmo um hetero resistiria ao meu charme. – disse o modelo.

- Então o senhor é um presunçoso. Senhor Laursen, por favor, termine seu drinque e vamos embora.

Afrodite bufou e fez um becinho infantil o que quase causou risos em Shaka. O promotor terminou de beber sua água tônica e reparou no Mustang preto estacionado na frente do restaurante.

Afrodite terminou de tomar seu drinque já se sentindo meio tonto. Shaka pagou a conta e saiu, a contragosto, com o sueco agarrado ao seu braço.

- Estou muito tonto... – explicou Afrodite.

- Tonto coisa nenhuma, você está tentando me seduzir... – resmungou o promotor, seguindo para o estacionamento.

Os matadores olhavam impacientes de dentro do Mustang. Ikki, mais que ninguém, já bufava como um touro bravo, inconformado com a própria impotência.

Shaka se afastou de Afrodite procurando as chaves do carro nos bolsos.

- Tá procurando isso aqui? – perguntou o sueco sacudindo a chave. O indiano bufou colocando as mãos nos próprios bolsos por baixo do terno, cansado.

- Afrodite, ou você para de brincadeiras ou...

- Vai fazer o quê?

- Estou perdendo a paciência, garoto... – disse o indiano, e o sueco riu.

- Garoto? Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e sete.

- Eu tenho vinte e oito, ga-ro-to! – provocou Afrodite e se aproximou de Shaka – Agora que você sabe que não está tratando com um garotinho, que tal me pedir desculpas?

Shaka pode sentir o hálito morno e adocicado pela bebida do belo rapaz; sorriu divertido com as tentativas de sedução dele. Sim, Afrodite era belo e atraente, mas não era seu tipo, e sabia que para o modelo, ele não passava da melhor possibilidade de _transa_ da noite. Contudo, Shaka não queria sexo; sexo ele teria como e com quem quisesse; ele queria Leone e, infelizmente, o loiro sueco era a sua única chance de pegá-lo.

- O que você quer pela chave? – perguntou, e Afrodite arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a mudança de atitude do promotor.

- Quero que você me beije...

Shaka suspirou e seus olhos voltaram a passar pelo mustang de faróis apagado a certa distância deles, depois mirou Afrodite e com um gesto rápido tomou a chave de suas mãos.

- Vamos embora... – disse empurrando levemente o rapaz, para abrir a porta do carro. Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, o outro loiro o puxou, jogando-o contra o carro e, o puxando pela gravata, lhe devorou os lábios...

De dentro do mustang, Máscara da Morte e Fênix se entreolharam aturdidos. Ikki retirou a pistola do coldre a engatilhando.

- Ah, pra mim chega! Vou acabar com a pouca vergonha daqueles dois!

- Espera, Fênix, eles já estão saindo! – reclamou o mais velho – Você é muito temperamental!

- Quem fala! – tornou Ikki – Daqui a pouco vamos ficar aqui vendo os dois transando no estacionamento!

- Seria divertido. – riu o italiano.

- Ah, que merda! – bufou o outro rapaz.

No estacionamento, Shaka com muito esforço conseguiu fugir dos lábios sedentos de Afrodite.

- Você é louco? Seu... seu garoto obtuso e imaturo! – o promotor estava verdadeiramente aborrecido agora.

Afrodite riu, riu não, gargalhou da carinha brava dele.

- Você parece um anjinho apimentado quando faz essa cara... – provocou o sueco.

Shaka olhou para o céu, pedindo paciência. Pegou o modelo pelo braço e o atirou no banco do carona.

- Entra aí, coloca a merda desse cinto e fica quieto! – grunhiu o virginiano enquanto o rapaz continuava rindo. E para sair um palavrão dos lábios de Shaka era porque ele estava verdadeiramente _puto_!

O promotor deu a volta, abriu a porta entrando no carro e deu partida, saindo a toda velocidade do estacionamento.

- Ótimo! – riu Máscara da Morte mirando o rosto enfezado do mais jovem – Anime-se, chegou a hora de você distribuir alguns tiros! – riu – Vamos segui-los!

Ikki achou melhor não responder as provocações do italiano. Girou a chave na ignição e partiu atrás do carro do promotor.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Sion tentando escrever um pouco de ação sem esquecer o romance, claro. Essa história será leve, eu juro!

Obrigada a minha queridíssima amiga Dani Arcueid que me incentivou a postar essa história. Agradeço também a minha queridíssima Vagabond que me inspirou com sua história maravilhosa **"A rosa de vidro"** a escrever essa. O Shura investigador é tudo, e foi criação dela. Confiram essa história porque vale muito à pena, link abaixo:

**./historia/82560/A_Rosa_De_Vidro**

O titulo do capítulo claro que se refere ao Dite não é?

Beijos a todos que leram, em especial aqueles que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar uma review.

Abraços afetuosos.

**Postada em 22/09/2010**


	2. O massacre de Happyshire

_**O massacre de Happyshire**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Quando Shaka chegou a casa, encontrou Aiolia e Aldebaran o esperando com pistolas em punho.

- Promotor, por onde o senhor andou? Sabia que deveria nos esperar. – reclamou o leonino.

- O rapaz estava com fome. – explicou Shaka e se voltou para Afrodite – Esses são Aiolia e Aldebaran, os policiais que ficarão responsáveis por nossa segurança.

Afrodite apertou a mão do tal Aiolia que achou muito belo por sinal, e depois do grandalhão Aldebaran, que considerou muito másculo.

- Muito prazer. Sinto-me muito mais seguro agora. – falou sério, o que foi uma novidade para Shaka.

O promotor levou a testemunha para dentro da casa e lhe mostrou onde era seu quarto, lhe cedendo uma muda de roupa. O pisciano resolveu tomar um banho demorado, enquanto Shaka ficou na sala revisando os processos.

-OOO-

Já era muito tarde. Shura ainda estava no departamento estudando o caso Leone. Olhava no computador alguns recortes de jornais de vinte anos antes.

"_Tragédia em Happyshire. Depois da contaminação da cidade, o líder da comunidade agrícola e vários moradores foram mortos a tiros essa noite..."_

O capricorniano apagou o cigarro e examinou as fotos da época, aumentando a imagem de um garotinho loiro que deveria ter uns sete anos.

"_O líder comunitário e sua esposa foram mortos a tiro. O filho do casal de doze anos também foi morto, a criança mais nova está desaparecida...Os jornais locais já classificaram o ocorrido como: "O massacre de Happyshire""_

Shura observou mais detalhadamente o menino que seguia no colo de um policial na foto. Clicou várias vezes para ampliar a imagem, começando a perceber algumas semelhanças no rosto daquela criança com as de alguém conhecido.

- O que está fazendo, Shura? – um dos colegas do departamento o interpelou. O investigador deu um longo trago no cigarro, antes de responder:

- James, olhe esse menino. – o policial se aproximou do computador e mirou a imagem.

- Ah, sei, _Happyshire_, quando me lembro daquilo, fico arrepiado! – falou o velho policial – Foi uma tragédia, e os responsáveis nunca foram descobertos.

- Sei, sei. Mas esse garoto não te lembra alguém? Alguém que esteve aqui hoje?

O policial franziu o cenho, antes de responder:

- O promotor... –

- Isso, o promotor... - sussurrou o investigador e pegou o telefone, discando o número do comissário. James se afastou de sua mesa dando mais liberdade para o superior falar ao telefone.

Shura soltou à fumaça no ar, para poder falar ao telefone com o chefe.

- Alô, Soreto? Acho que descobri uma coisa.

-OOO-

Afrodite saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos cacheados. Vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom emprestadas pelo promotor, por sorte, eles vestiam exatamente o mesmo número e tinham basicamente a mesma altura.

- coincidência bizarra! – riu o pisciano – Alguém pode matá-lo em meu lugar!

Shaka que estava sentado no sofá lendo algo, ergueu os olhos para o hóspede.

- O que disse?

Afrodite se sentou ao seu lado de forma charmosa e tirou os óculos que o promotor levava sobre os olhos.

- Estava pensando que somos ambos loiros, pesamos uns setenta quilos e temos mais ou menos a mesma altura. Já que o Leone quer me matar, alguém poderia confundi-lo comigo e...

- Que desagradáveis observações, senhor Laursen! – Shaka arrebatou seus óculos da mão ousada do sueco – Escuta, depois de ingerir todo aquele álcool não era pra você estar com sono?

- Aquele drinque de menina que bebi? – riu Afrodite – Por Odin! Eu tomo é uísque e tequila, meu caro, não se engane com minha carinha de anjo?

- Anjo? – riu o promotor – Só se for um anjo demoníaco. Bem... – Shaka se ergueu do sofá – Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir, terei um dia cheio amanhã. Boa noite, senhor Laursen...

- Afrodite, me chame de Afrodite. – reclamou o sueco – Você se comporta como um robô!

- Chamando-o de senhor Laursen, ainda assim, você tentou me assediar. Acho que quanto menos intimidade, melhor. – declarou Shaka com frieza.

- Você não se sente nem um pouquinho atraído por mim? – perguntou o pisciano de modo sedutor.

- Não. – respondeu Shaka sério – Aconselho que o senhor durma, eu farei o mesmo.

Shaka virou-se, mas foi interrompido pelo chamado de Afrodite. O promotor percebeu que o modelo levava uma expressão melancólica.

- Eu não sou esse porco promiscuo que pareço... – disse o sueco corando um pouco e baixando o olhar – Eu...eu...

- Você se diverte exercitando seu poder de sedução, isso porque não encontrou alguém com quem realmente queira se envolver de verdade. O flerte é sua válvula de escape. – concluiu o promotor sério – Não o estou julgando. Eu entendo.

- Entende? Entende como? Você parece um robô insensível que não sente falta nem de nada e nem de ninguém, morando nessa casa enorme, sozinho!

- Você não me conhece. Como pode tirar tais conclusões? – Shaka cruzou os braços prestando atenção ao outro rapaz.

- Essa casa é tão... impessoal! – disse Afrodite – Tão arrumada, tão perfeita! A casa de um... andróide, sei lá! Você é tão frio e seguro, e você é mais jovem que eu... – o sueco escondeu o rosto com as mãos numa atitude de desespero – Devo lhe parecer patético e afeminado!

- Eu não disse isso. – volveu o promotor.

- Mas sei que é o que pensa. Certo, tudo bem! Sabe por que o Leone gostou de mim?

- Não.

- Exatamente por eu ser andrógino; aliás, todos gostam de mim por essa minha cara de menininho! Ah, o belo Afrodite, ah, o meigo Afrodite! Mas todos esquecem que tenho uma alma, sabe? Que sou algo além de um rostinho bonito!

Shaka suspirou e descruzou os braços, voltou a se sentar ao lado do modelo, percebendo toda sua angústia.

- Você está passando por um momento difícil... – retorquiu – Isso passará quando sua vida voltar ao normal.

Afrodite riu, nervoso.

- Não, não, eu... eu sempre fui emotivo demais, culpa do meu signo! Sou pisciano, então...

- Ah, não! Falar de signo é muito bicha! – riu Shaka. Afrodite ergueu a cabeça ao escutar a risada do promotor, algo que ainda não tinha visto. Acabou rindo também.

Os dois riam agora.

O sueco ajeitou os cabelos.

- Bem, agora sei que você não é um andróide!

- Sim, e, por favor, não fale mais de signo comigo! – o promotor se ergueu – Vou tomar um banho, vê se descansa um pouco.

- Está bem, boa noite, doutor Phalke.

- Boa noite, senhor Laursen.

Afrodite caminhou para o quarto de hóspede da impecável casa. deitou-se na cama perfumada. Estava carente, sentindo-se só e vazio. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com ele?

"Ah, depois de ver sua a casa ir pelos ares, e a mando do seu próprio namorado, qualquer um fica carente! – resmungou – Mas sair atacando promotores belos e _robóticos_ já é demais!"

Riu dos próprios pensamentos e se abraçou ao travesseiro. Queria agarrar Shaka naquele momento. Não que ele fizesse seu tipo, e não que estivesse atraído por ele, mas sim por ser o único homem próximo.

"Hum... tem os dois bonitões lá fora... – pensou – Ah, Zeus! Afrodite Laursen, você se transformou num tarado?"

Escondeu o rosto no travesseiro se encolhendo; estava em um estado de medo e tensão tão grandes que só pensava em achar alguém que o fizesse se esquecer de todas as suas dores.

-OOO-

Os dois policiais estavam parados em frente ao portão da harmoniosa casa, atentos a qualquer movimento com as mãos nas pistolas. Fênix e Máscara da Morte observavam a movimentação com binóculos de visão noturna, escondidos em um bosque de frente a residência do promotor.

- Um no quarto e o outro no chuveiro. – disse o mais jovem – Eu passo pelos dois macacos, você me segue, pegamos os anjinhos e saímos. Limpo e rápido! Encenando assim o _grande circo Happyshire_!

- Ah, claro! Que coisa mais fácil! – debochou o mais velho – Os macacos estão _levemente_ armados, você percebeu? Temos que... dar um jeitinho, e o grande circo pode ficar real demais! – piscou MDM.

Ikki deixou escapar um sorriso cínico e abriu o sobretudo que escondia duas pistolas e uma semi-metralhadora.

- Não estão armados como eu estou. Pode deixar, eu sei o que fazer.

O italiano sorriu de lado e acendeu um charuto cubano. Conhecia bem o quanto fênix podia ser frio, embora possuísse um gênio extremamente temperamental. O garoto sabia o que fazer. Era metódico, estratégico e frio como ninguém quando o negócio era ação. Por isso mesmo, preferia deixá-lo na vanguarda dos negócios. Ikki possuía o talento de aparecer quando as coisas apertavam. Então, aquele trabalho era perfeito para ele.

- Será divertido. – disse Mask, vendo o companheiro deixar o carro. Ikki vestia calça e camiseta preta por baixo do sobretudo e coturnos de cano alto, o que tornava sua aparência morena, uma mistura oriental e italiana, mais máscula e agressiva. À medida que andava em direção a casa, sacou as duas pistolas com silenciadores, apontando para os policiais que não tiveram chance de reagir. Ambos foram atingidos e caíram.

Ikki se aproximou e chutou as armas para longe. Abrindo o portão e fazendo sinal para que o companheiro o seguisse.

Dentro da casa, Shaka achou algo estranho e olhou disfarçadamente pela janela, vendo os policiais caídos. O loiro tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e vestia apenas uma cueca boxer branca, seus cabelos estavam molhados grudados ao corpo, pois nem tivera tempo de secá-los. O indiano correu até uma banca e tirou um revolver calibre 38, o carregando rapidamente. Saiu do quarto, seguindo pelo corredor escuro e com passos cuidadosos, foi até o quarto do sueco.

- Afrodite acorda... – sussurrou – Levanta, temos companhia...

Mal terminou a frase e ouviu o barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada e depois sentiu o metal frio contra sua têmpora. Shaka engoliu em seco.

- Nenhum movimento, anjinho, e largue a arma. – a voz grave e fria lhe falou lentamente, provocando um incômodo arrepio em sua nuca.

O promotor deixou o revólver cair no tapete. Afrodite se levantou assustado, e Ikki apontou a segunda arma para ele.

- Nada de movimentos brusco, _florzinha_, paradinho aí!

O sueco gelou. Sabia que estava morto, Leone mandara matá-lo. Mas não estava disposto a morrer sem lutar. Pensando assim, se atirou contra Ikki com toda a sua fúria o esmurrando e fazendo o matador soltar Shaka, temporariamente, para se defender dos golpes.

- Seu porco filho da puta! – gritava o pisciano lutando contra o assassino – Quer me matar? Então tenta! Tenta!

Lutava, se debatia, socava o matador, até que uma mão se fechou em seus cabelos o afastando de Fênix que puxou o braço do promotor que já tentava alcançar o revólver no chão.

- Quietos ou morrem agora! – gritou Ikki, apontando a arma para Afrodite e segurando o braço de Shaka. Mas o sueco já estava devidamente seguro por Máscara da Morte que afundava as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando seu corpo pra si.

- Calma, _belo_, ou terei que fazer um horrível buraco nesse seu rostinho bonitinho... – falou calmamente o canceriano.

Afrodite parou de lutar. Máscara da Morte tirou uma algema do bolso e prendeu os pulsos do sueco, o puxando para a saída do quarto. Quando passou por Ikki e Shaka, percebeu que o promotor estava só de cueca. Deu uma examinada provocativa no corpo do loiro, antes de seguir adiante.

- Manda esse aí colocar uma roupa, fênix! – disse dando um tapa no traseiro promotor.

Se um olhar pudesse matar uma pessoa, o de Shaka faria Máscara da Morte cair duro na hora. O que Ikki lhe lançou pela _gracinha_ também não foi dos melhores.

- Vamos! – disse o mais jovem arrastando o loiro.

- Como seu amigo disse, preciso me vestir! – rosnou o indiano. O seqüestrador o empurrou em direção ao quarto, onde o promotor vestiu uma camiseta de flanela e calça jeans, calçando botas de couro. Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte _checava_ a rua e arrastava Afrodite em direção ao mustang estacionado no bosque. Jogou o pisciano dentro do carro e assoviou fazendo sinal para Ikki que apareceu, puxando o promotor pelo braço.

Shaka engoliu em seco ao passar pelos dois policiais caídos em frente ao portão, e Ikki quase passou por cima deles sem nem olhar, juntando-se ao companheiro, chegando ao mustang.

- Onde estava? Namorando? – esbravejou MDM. Mas, sem que esperasse, em resposta, recebeu um murro no meio da cara, deferido pelo promotor, que aproveitou o estarrecimento causado pelo ato e correu. Contudo, Fênix, rapidamente, conseguiu alcançá-lo, o derrubando sobre as folhas secas do bosque e apontando a arma para seu rosto. Shaka ergueu as mãos, a respiração descompassada, os olhos presos aos do matador.

- Mais uma gracinha dessas, doutor, e eu não terei paciência até chegar a _Happyshire_...

- _Happyshire?_ – indagou o loiro.

- Sim, é lá que será seu túmulo. – disse Ikki puxando o loiro do chão com violência e o empurrando de volta ao carro.

Máscara da Morte acariciava o queixo e limpava o sangue, cuspindo no chão.

- Por que você não o algemou, sua anta? – explodiu o italiano.

- Você o provocou, nem tenta! – praguejou Ikki – Consegui alcançá-lo, não consegui? Agora para de reclamar e me dar a outra algema!

Máscara da morte sorriu.

- Claro que sim. Mas antes... – deferiu um soco no rosto do promotor e com tal violência que Shaka desmaiou. Ikki mirou do parceiro para Afrodite, meio estarrecido.

- Precisava disso?

- Ele começou! – disse o canceriano – Vamos!

Ikki, com um suspiro irritado, tocou o maxilar de Shaka verificando se havia alguma fratura ou dentes quebrados, constatando que não, algemou o loiro e o jogou no banco do carona.

- Você vai atrás com a _florzinha_, Mask! – disse – Mesmo algemado não é bom deixá-los sozinhos.

- Ok! Ok! E você fica aí com seu _moranguinho_! – provocou o italiano recebendo o olhar homicida do companheiro.

O carro saia minutos depois, silencioso, do bosque, deixando pra trás os dois policiais caídos na calçada.

-OOO-

Duas horas depois dos fatos, Shura entrava correndo em um hospital. Encontrou Soreto na recepção, percebendo que a cara do comissário não era das melhores.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o investigador.

- Aiolia e Aldebaran forma alvejados.

O detetive engoliu em seco.

- Como eles estão?

- Bem, a bala perfurou o ombro de ambos. Eles estavam de colete. O ferimento foi superficial. Mas, infelizmente levaram o tal modelo do Leone e também o promotor do caso.

- Droga! – explodiu Shura – O Leone vai apagar o tal Afrodite antes que possamos mandá-lo depor!

- Isso eu sei, o que me intriga é por que o promotor?

- Ah, pra isso eu tenho a resposta, embora no momento seja só suposições.

- E devo crer que esse era o tal assunto que queria tratar comigo? – indagou o comissário indiferente, acendendo um cigarro.

- Sim, e se eu estiver certo, isso nos leva a um massacre que aconteceu há mais de vinte anos em um lugar que nunca ouvi falar, _Happyshire_.

Soreto prestou atenção especial ao investigador quando o nome daquele cidade foi citada. A cidade morta como alguns a chamavam já fora o paraíso na terra.

- Shura, terei prazer em ouvi-lo, mas no momento precisamos alcançar os seqüestradores. Pedi para que se fechassem as rodovias. Leone seqüestrou um promotor público, não podemos deixar que saia impune!

- Então você acha...

- Está na cara que ele tentará tirá-los da cidade, para ter um álibi. Sabe como é.

- Você tem razão. Eu soube que o promotor Phalke já investigava o Leone há tempo. Alguns dizem que é um jovem ambicioso querendo notoriedade, mas eu acho que é muito mais que isso.

Soreto soltou à fumaça do cigarro no ar.

- Bem, concentre-se em achá-los. Esqueça essa história de Happyshire, ou qualquer outra coisa, nisso pensaremos depois; agora precisamos do tal Afrodite vivo.

- Ok. Avisarei a todas as patrulhas interestaduais.

- Certo. Vou a sede ver como a imprensa está cobrindo o caso. Afinal, não é todo dia que um promotor público é seqüestrado.

Shura assentiu com a cabeça, e Soreto saiu. O investigador então, resolveu falar com os companheiros baleados. Aquele caso estava se tornando muito mais complexo e interessante do que pensara.

-OOO-

Shaka fez uma careta de dor ao acordar. Seu maxilar latejada e sua boca tinha gosto de sangue.

- Um golpe direto no queixo abala o cérebro e você desmaia. – explicou fênix, de maneira fria, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

O loiro se ajeitou no banco, e mirou pelo retrovisor os olhos apavorados de Afrodite.

- Você está bem, senhor Laursen?

- Levando em conta que seremos mortos ao amanhecer, até que estou... – ironizou o sueco.

Shaka suspirou. O carro continuava em alta velocidade, e os dois matadores calados; miravam a estrada escura de forma inexpressiva. O telefone do motorista tocou. Ikki atendeu travando uma conversa em outro idioma. Afrodite, curioso, tentou entender algo mais não conseguiu, só percebeu que o rapaz ficara irritado. O _assassino_ mais novo guardou o celular e virou-se para seu silencioso amigo.

- As rodovias serão fechadas. Estão atrás da gente.

- Como?

- Alguém alertou a polícia; um vizinho, eu sei lá! – respondeu Ikki, irritado – Merda! Teremos que cortar pelo deserto... – disse e manobrou o carro, saindo da estrada e descendo a pequena inclinação que levava ao deserto.

- Vamos morrer aqui! - reclamou Shaka que conhecia as baixas temperaturas do local, e se eles fossem mesmo para _Happyshire_, demoraria quilômetros até chegar lá.

- Sim, vocês dois vão morrer. – disse Máscara da Morte.

- Ele tem cérebro? – o loiro indagou a Ikki que riu da cara brava do companheiro. Shaka se virou para o italiano e disse – Nós não, seu imbecil, vocês também!

Ikki balançou a cabeça negando.

- Temos muito agasalho nesse caro, então, fica calado, loiro, ninguém vai morrer por enquanto.

Shaka bufou e cruzou os braços, vendo as luzes da rodovia se tornarem cada vez menores.

- Vocês são loucos. – constatou – Cruzar o deserto a noite não é uma boa ideia.

- Sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Agora cala a boca ou eu perco a paciência a acabo agora mesmo com você! – Ikki apontou a arma para o rosto do promotor que o encarou nos olhos.

- Então faça! Eu não tenho medo de você! Se vou morrer, tanto faz aqui ou em _Happyshire_!

Fênix sorriu sacana, parou o carro e inclinou-se sobre o corpo do loiro encostando o metal em seu rosto.

- Seria muito bom enfiar uma bala nesse seu rostinho pedante, mas infelizmente terei que esperar!

Shaka virou o rosto, e Ikki se afastou, voltando ao volante. Afrodite, do banco de trás, olhava tudo apavorado, imaginando que dali a pouco tempo estariam mortos todos os seus sonhos.

- O que vocês ganham nos matando? – o sueco interrogou o seu calado companheiro.

- Dinheiro. – respondeu Máscara da morte.

Afrodite resignou-se. Estava perdido, além do mais, a culpa de envolver Shaka naquele problema o corroia. Afinal, se não estivesse na casa do promotor, talvez Leone não o quisesse matar.

- Não posso aceitar morrer assim... – murmurou o modelo. Nesse momento, seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos azul escuro e frios do italiano. Sentiu um estremecimento ao perceber que o outro homem o estudava detalhadamente, baixou o olhar intimidado e constrangido pela leve excitação que o olhar intenso do moreno lhe provocava.

"_Você deve estar muito carente mesmo, Afrodite Laursen..."_ Pensava.

O italiano deixou escapar um sorriso safado, desviando os olhos para o deserto iluminado pela imensa lua amarelada. Sorte ser uma noite tão clara.

Rodaram alguns quilômetros pelo deserto, até que Ikki resolveu parar o carro perto de um despenhadeiro de pedras rochosas.

- Precisamos dormir um pouco. – declarou o moreno mais jovem.

- Ok, então, algema seu anjinho ao seu braço, que farei o mesmo com o daqui. – falou Máscara da morte abrindo a algema que prendiam os pulsos de Afrodite e depois prendendo uma em seu próprio pulso. Ikki fez o mesmo, e desceu o banco, recostando-se, e puxando o banco do carona para que Shaka fizesse o mesmo.

- Dorme. – disse, mirando o loiro nos olhos.

- Só tenho pesadelos. – respondeu o indiano, mas fechou os olhos. Teria que ter forças para enfrentar o dia seguinte e, quem sabe, fugir daquela situação. Ikki continuou de olhos abertos, mirando o rosto de anjo a sua frente, vendo-lhe a expressão suavizar à medida que o sono o tomava.

- Que bonitinho! – riu Máscara da morte percebendo o olhar bobo do mais jovem para o promotor. Ikki corou e parou de olhar para Shaka.

- Vai se ferrar, Mask! – reclamou e fechou os olhos – Não estou vendo você reclamar de estar acorrentado ao modelo...

- Nem vem com essa! _Viadinhos _loiros não fazem meu tipo e sim o seu!

- Cala essa boca, merda, e vê se dorme! – praguejou Ikki. O italiano resolveu parar de provocar o garoto e dormir também, mesmo porque, o jovem sueco já havia cochilado e se jogava sobre seu ombro. Não teve outra opção ao não ser envolvê-lo pelo ombro, de forma aconchegante e tentar dormir também.

-OOO-

Uma noite insone para o investigador Shura. Ele a passara em contato com as viaturas espalhadas pelas estradas, tentando localizar os seqüestradores do promotor e sua testemunha. Agora, eram duas da manhã e ele bebia um café e comprava um cachorro-quente em uma barraquinha de frente ao departamento.

- Com bastante mostarda, Giuseppe! – pediu ao homem grisalho e barrigudo atrás do balcão.

- Sim, no capricho como você gosta, policial! – disse o gordo e manco italiano, e Shura o mirou por cima do copo de papelão que ele experimentava o café – Noite movimentada não foi? – insistiu o homem.

- Sim.

- Vi na TV, seqüestraram o promotor. Eu sabia que não deveriam se meter com o Leone!

- E o que você sabe sobre o Leone, Giuseppe?

- Ah, todos nessa cidade sabem um pouco! – riu o homem sem jeito – Mas, infelizmente, acho que nessa altura os dois coitados devem estar mortos. Leone não falha.

Shura pegou o cachorro quente, cumprimentando o homem com um aceno de cabeça e voltou para sua sala. Voltou a verificar os arquivos de Happyshire.

"Ah, Giuseppe – pensou -, dessa vez, ele vai falhar, ah se vai..."

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Nem vou dizer que o capítulo foi curto, acho que teve um tamanho adequado, eu é que geralmente faço capítulos enormes.

Abraços afetuosos a todos que estão acompanhado, em especial as pessoas fofas que me deixam um review de incentivo:

K. Langley (fico feliz por ter feito vc gostar dos meus pombinhos! Acho que Shura e Aioros não é dessa vez, mas fica a sugestão. Obrigada mesmo querida!).

Virgo Nyah, Amamiya f, Sica-kun, Meguari Uchiha, Jukie, Izabel, milaangelica, Kayura_Yanagi, saorikido, Keronekoi, sasulove, Neko-sama, Vagabond, Arcueid, chibi-san, SabakuNoGaara.

Obrigada aos silenciosos também, mas saibam que seu comentário é muito importante.

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

**Sion Neblina **


	3. A ratoeira de Happyshire

**A ratoeira de Happyshire**

**A história de Shaka**

**Capítulo 3**

As noites no deserto eram gélidas. Um paradoxo; sol escaldante de dia e noites geladas. Ikki saiu do carro e fez uma fogueira. Máscara da Morte fez o mesmo, enquanto sorvia uma garrafa de uísque e se enrolava em sua jaqueta. De dentro do automóvel, Shaka observava os dois assassinos com um olhar curioso; mas logo desistiu da análise e se empertigou no banco. Fazia muito frio e ele vestia apenas uma camiseta fina de algodão. Abraçou o próprio corpo tentando se aquecer.

Ikki, de fora do carro, percebeu os movimentos do promotor, aproximou-se, tirando o sobretudo que usava.

- Toma, loiro, fica com ele... – jogou-o ao indiano que piscou sem jeito.

- Mas... Aí fora está muito frio...

- Eu suporto.

- Então eu suporto também. – volveu Shaka jogando o sobretudo de volta pra Ikki que riu, mas seu rosto demonstrou claramente a irritação.

- Ok, então congele. – disse se afastando. Shaka tentou sair do carro, mas seu pulso estava algemado ao volante.

- Vocês poderiam me deixar chegar perto do fogo? – pediu, olhando rapidamente para Afrodite que parecia perdido em pensamentos e nem se dava conta do diálogo entre os matadores.

Ikki voltou a se aproximar do loiro indiano, inclinou-se e abriu a algema.

- Se tentar qualquer gracinha, eu estouro os seus miolos, entendeu?

Os lábios do promotor se curvaram amargamente, e Shaka não respondeu. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás, tirando em fim, Afrodite de suas divagações.

- Vem, Laursen, precisamos nos aquecer. – disse. O sueco piscou, mas obedeceu. Saiu do carro e se sentou num tronco ressequido, ao lado do promotor, esfregando as mãos, tentando se esquentar.

Shaka tremia e percebia o olhar divertido do matador mais jovem em sua direção; mas não daria o braço a torcer.

Sorriu com ironia, encarando os olhos escuros do moreno.

- Você gosta de matar pessoas inocentes? – perguntou somente para provocar.

- Um advogado e um puto não são o que se pode chamar de pessoas inocentes. – disse Ikki – Sabe o que são 100 advogados acorrentados no fundo do mar?

- Sei. Um bom começo. – respondeu o promotor sorrindo – Mas, poupe-me da piada manjada. Por que Leone quer nos matar fora da cidade, vocês sabem?

- Não sei, álibi, talvez... – Ikki deu de ombros.

- Isso é estranho... – ponderou o promotor.

Os olhos de Ikki seguiram os movimentos de Afrodite quando esse se abraçou a Shaka de maneira íntima. O indiano corou sem jeito, e o _assassino_ franziu a testa.

- Desculpe-me, doutor, mas estou com muito frio... – disse o modelo sem jeito.

- Não tem problema. – Shaka envolveu os ombros do sueco, mas seus olhos continuavam presos aos de Fênix.

Ikki coçou a cabeça se erguendo de onde estava e se aproximando de Máscara da Morte, tomando a garrafa de uísque de suas mãos e sorvendo um gole.

- O que foi, moleque? – indagou o italiano.

- Nada... – resmungou o mais novo – Estou com frio, porra!

- Sei... – o olhar felino de Máscara da Morte mirou dos dois loiros abraçados para o companheiro – Ikki, não confunda as coisas...

- Não estou confundido nada! – esbravejou fênix, irritado – O _esquentadinho_ aqui é você, lembre-se!

- Certo, e você é um poço de paciência! – riu Máscara da Morte tomando a garrafa das mãos do mais novo e despejando o líquido em sua própria garganta, para depois jogá-la contra uma pedra a estilhaçando – Lembre-se que o importante aqui é o que temos que fazer em _Happyshire_; depois disso, você faz o que quiser!

- Não precisa me lembrar. – Ikki se afastou para procurar mais lenha para a fogueira. O italiano voltou a se sentar perto dos loiros, precisava vigiá-los.

- Voltaremos para a estrada assim que clarear. – declarou – Procurem não morrer de frio até lá – disse tirando a jaqueta que usava e jogando para Shaka que a pegou e entregou a Afrodite.

- E você? – indagou o sueco.

- Sobrevivo. – sorriu o indiano, e Afrodite se resignou, vestindo a quente peça de couro.

-OOO-

Krishna era um dos mais notáveis investigadores do DP 5. E Shura o queria naquele caso. Pois as _ramificações_ na história de _Happyshire _eram mais profundas do que realmente aparentavam.

O negro alto, forte e de aspecto sério entrou na sala do investigador, carregando algumas pastas. Mirou o espanhol demoradamente, antes de declarar:

- Eu não tenho interesse em participar dessa investigação. Agora, trabalho apenas para a corregedoria. A única coisa que posso fazer é trazer esses documentos sobre o caso, são poucos e datam de 20 anos atrás, acho que não serão de grande ajuda.

- Obrigado, mesmo assim, Krishna. Minha única intenção é saber o quanto o promotor está ligado ao Leone.

- Isso é realmente importante? – perguntou o mais velho – Shura, você é um rapaz brilhante com uma notável carreira. Siga meu conselho, ficar revirando casos antigos não acrescentará nada a você. Leones sempre existiram e existirão, o máximo que podemos fazer é nos esforçar para tirar essa escória das ruas, mas remexer histórias antigas não adianta.

- Eu sei, estou apenas curioso. – disse o mais jovem secamente. Pegou as pastas e colocou na gaveta – Obrigado mesmo assim pelo conselho. Você deve mesmo ter razão.

O outro investigador sorriu e caminhou para a porta. Antes de sair se virou mais uma vez para o espanhol:

- Escuta, o piquenique do departamento é nesse final de semana, você vai?

- Não sei.

- Por favor, apareça, é uma ótima oportunidade para que conheça minha família e quem sabe, uma boa moça!

Shura riu sem jeito.

- Vou pensar, Krishna, pode deixar.

- Shura, sei que não nos conhecemos bem, mas o que mais se comenta nesse departamento é que você é um solteirão inveterado, quantos anos tem?

- Trinta.

- Está na hora de arranjar alguém que realmente valha à pena. – disse Krishna – Vou ficar te esperando.

- Ok.

Ele saiu, e Shura acendeu um cigarro; sim, o piquenique do departamento era uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer pessoas, entretanto, aquele caso era o que dominava todos seus pensamentos no momento, e ele sabia exatamente quais eram as pessoas que queria ver.

-OOO-

- Minha história com Leone começa onde será nosso túmulo. – declarou Shaka a Afrodite – _Happyshire_.

O sueco se empertigou e acendeu um cigarro que havia pedido a um dos matadores.

- O que aconteceu?

- Leone destruiu todos meus sonhos. Tudo que eu amava. – respondeu o indiano com amargura – A cidade era um centro agrícola que abrigava várias famílias de imigrantes. Eu me mudei com meus pais em 86, acho que tinha uns cinco anos...

- Você gostou de se mudar pra lá?

- Sim. – Shaka sorriu – Era uma linda cidade, cheia de bosques e flores. Tínhamos uma linda casa com quintal. Meu pai plantava _morangos selvagens_ para que conhecêssemos no final da primavera. Isso é do que mais me lembro da minha infância. Meus amigos e eu procurando os morangos em um dia de sol...

- Por que morangos selvagens? – estranhou o modelo.

- Eles eram plantados de forma diferente, poderia dizer _"in natura_", porque não era uma plantação. Meu pai comandava as crianças, que espalhavam mudas e sementes pelos bosques. Então, deixávamos que a natureza fizesse o resto. Ao final da estação, era promovida a "caça aos morangos selvagens"; as crianças saiam com cestos, e aquele que conseguisse a maior quantidade de morangos era o vencedor.

- Parece divertido. – sorriu Afrodite, finalizando o cigarro.

- Era sim, havia muitas crianças, eu fui muito feliz nessa época. – Shaka baixou o olhar para esconder a emoção que se estampava em seu rosto – Então, Leone chegou com sua indústria de minério, e Happyshire virou pó...

- Como assim? – Afrodite mirou o promotor curioso. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma história tão triste pertencesse a alguém aparentemente comedido, paciente e frio como Shaka Phalke.

- Ele descobriu que um vale próximo a cidade era rico em silício, um mineral muito valioso, mas altamente cancerígeno. Todavia, não foi o mineral que destruiu _Happyshire_, e sim a forma de extração. Leone exauriu o solo e toda a vida da cidade começou a desaparecer. Flores, plantações inteiras. Meu pai que era o líder da comunidade resolveu exigir o fechamento da mina, e então... _Happyshire_ foi varrida do mapa.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

- Como?

- Leone, mesmo antes de entrar para o narcotráfico já era um homem poderoso. Happyshire era um minúsculo vilarejo que nem se quer existia no mapa; era algo de contos de fadas mesmo, como seu nome já deixa claro – Um sorriso amargo estampou-se no rosto do indiano e seus olhos se perderam no infinito - Nada mais fácil que invadi-la a noite com alguns homens treinados, sitiá-la e queimar tudo. Foi isso que aconteceu, ele queimou a cidade e matou todos, todos que pode, incluindo meus pais e meu irmão. No direito criminal chamamos o que ele fez de ratoeira. Fecha-se o ninho e queima os ratos, desde os bebês aos mais velhos, acabando a infestação.

- Que horror... – balbuciou Afrodite se agarrando mais ao braço do promotor. Ikki que estava em pé, apoiado numa grande pedra, ouvia toda a conversa, mas parecia introspectivo.

Shaka ergueu os olhos úmidos para encarar os dele e logo depois, baixá-los novamente.

- Chega dessa conversa. – disse o matador se aproximando e puxando o promotor pelo braço.

- O que...? – Shaka se interrompeu quando ele tirou o sobretudo que usava e envolveu-lhe os ombros.

- E nem ouse reclamar! Magricelo como é, daqui a pouco vai se desmantelar de tanto tremer!

O indiano corou de irritação, mas conformou-se e voltou a se sentar ao lado do modelo. Afrodite sorriu com malícia.

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – declarou.

- Hã? – o promotor encarou o sueco, atônito.

- Isso mesmo, ele se preocupa com você.

- Deixe de bobagens, Laursen, ele vai me matar. – retorquiu totalmente sem jeito.

- Há coisas em que não se manda e nem controla, meu caro promotor. – disse Afrodite – Mas agora quero dormir...

Recostou-se no ombro do indiano e fechou os olhos. Shaka fechou os olhos também, tentando não mais se lembrar de _Happyshire _e tudo que aconteceu, e nem ao que aconteceria...

-OOO-

Com a madrugada, o frio aumentou, porque começou a ventar. Ikki se aproximou dos loiros que cochilavam, percebeu que os lábios e pontas dos dedos do promotor já começavam a ficar arroxeados.

- Merda... – praguejou e deu leves tapas no rosto de Shaka que abriu os olhos, e isso despertou Afrodite que também tremia sem parar.

- Vem, loiro, ou você vai congelar. – continuou Fênix, puxando o promotor para seus braços. Shaka estava tremendo de frio e sono, e nem pensou em recusar o abraço do moreno. Ikki voltou-se para Máscara da Morte que andava de um lado para outro fumando seu charuto:

- Mask, aquece a _flor sueca_ ou ele terá hipotermia.

Afrodite revirou os olhos, irritado ao ser classificado como flor. Máscara da Morte se aproximou dele e o ergueu do tronco bruscamente pelo braço.

- Bebe isso! – o italiano ofereceu-lhe o uísque que o loiro aceitou de imediato, pois tremia tanto que parecia que se quebraria em mil pedaços.

- Obrigado... – murmurou Afrodite, se agarrando mais ao matador. Máscara da Morte respirou fundo, mas acolheu o mais jovem em seus braços, enquanto observava os raios dourados da aurora que começavam a romper o horizonte.

-OOO-

- Há somente duas rotas de fuga, a rodovia ou o deserto; eles podem ter enfrentado a noite gelada do deserto, para voltar de madrugada à rodovia. – Soreto falava para Shura enquanto fumava um cigarro.

- As temperaturas noturnas são baixíssimas... - observou o mais jovem.

- E daí? É menos perigoso que receber bala na bunda! – o loiro passou as mãos nos cabelos que já mesclavam alguns fios prateados – Eu preciso que os peguem antes que saíam da rodovia novamente.

- Ok. Não os deixarei escapar. – falou o espanhol – Como estão o Deba e Olia?

- Em casa, descansado.

- Ok. – Shura disse enquanto observava as gotas de chuvas que começavam a cair – Só faltava essa...

- O quê? – observou Soreto que parecia muito entretido nos próprios pensamentos para notar a mudança meteorológica.

- A chuva, chefe. Onde está sua cabeça?

- Perdida em _Happyshire_...

- É mesmo uma história bizarra... – observou Shura, tratando de se proteger, para acender um cigarro também.

- É uma história que tem que permanecer enterrada como Happyshire. Se Leone quer ressuscitá-la, assassinando um promotor público, ele terá que arcar com isso! – disse o comissário com amargura.

- Certo, vou para a rodovia acompanhar o fechamento da estrada.

- Melhor dormir um pouco, Shura, você parece exausto!

- Não descanso enquanto não resolver esse caso. – disse o moreno friamente – Fique tranqüilo, estou bem.

O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça, e Shura entrou em seu carro, saindo em direção a rodovia.

-OOO-

O italiano de meia idade estava deitado na cama, sem camisa, exibindo o corpo forte e trabalhado que demonstrava ainda a virilidade juvenil. Seus olhos cobiçosos mirou a mulher parada a sua frente. Ela usava botas de couro, assim como o corsete, meias pretas e uma minúscula calcinha de renda. Seus cabelos loiros e revoltos, que emolduravam o rosto de anjo, mas não apagava o olhar malicioso, caiam-lhe pelos ombros.

- Vem logo, boneca, estou ávido por você...

A moça pegou o chicote e estalou no chão.

- Já fez o que pedi? – perguntou sua voz imperiosa e com um leve sotaque italiano.

- Já, já... Eu faço tudo que você quiser...

- Ok. Então eu quero vê-lo morrer...

Leone arregalou os olhos.

- Como é, Shina? Você está louca?

A garota subiu na cama e engatinhou como um felino até o _gângster._

- Aquele filho da puta do Afrodite além de me dispensar, ainda o tomou de mim... – explicou a jovem – Nada mais justo que vê-lo morrer. Quero encontrá-lo em _Happyshire_ e ver o pavor em seus olhos...

- Você ainda gosta dele? – rosnou Leone e segurou os cabelos da mulher os puxando com violência, fazendo-a gemer e se inclinar sobre seu corpo.

- Não, eu não gosto, nunca gostei, é só um fetiche, transar com um _viado_... – gemeu Shina – O que me deixa com muita raiva, é que ele o tomou de mim pra depois traí-lo, meu amor, isso eu não posso perdoar...

Leone sorriu, exercitando o seu lado mais pervertido; seria excitante ver Shina e Afrodite transando, antes de matá-lo.

- Então, eu vou realizar esse seu pequeno pedido, _bambina_... – sorriu o homem – Iremos sim para aquela cidade maldita, vê-lo morrer...

Shina lambeu os lábios de forma obscena.

- Será delicioso, meu amor... – tomou os lábios do bandido num beijo voraz.

-OOO-

- Está na hora de pegar a estrada. – declarou Ikki, enquanto olhava para os reféns, encolhidos um ao lado do outro. Afrodite tentava convencer o promotor a beber o uísque, e Shaka dispensava, gentilmente.

- Ah, Shaka, isso é bom, aquece a gente, e como! – falava o pisciano que já estava meio tonto.

Máscara da Morte saiu de onde estava e puxou o sueco pra si.

- Vem, não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Daqui a pouco essas estradas estarão cheias de policiais! – arrastou o loiro para dentro do carro. Afrodite aceitou, resignado, se sentou e cruzou os braços, vendo Ikki e Shaka ocuparem os bancos da frente.

Fênix deu a partida no carro, saindo rapidamente. Shaka se surpreendia com a potência daquela "_coisa velha_", como ele gostava de chamar, mesmo o carro estando muito conservado. Chegaram rápido a rodovia, mas ao contrário do que eles pensaram, as barreiras policiais já estavam a postos.

- Merda! Diminua a velocidade, Ikki... – pediu Máscara da Morte – Vamos passar tranquilamente. – Encarou Afrodite – Qualquer gracinha de sua parte, eu estouro o seu fígado – falou puxando o pisciano pra si e colocando a arma contra seu abdômen – Vamos todos parecer um bando de _bichinhas_ felizes que acabou de sair do motel para os canas não desconfiar, _compreso_?

Shaka olhou para o italiano e depois para Ikki.

- Por que ele tem que ser tão desagradável?

- É da natureza dele. – respondeu o moreno olhando o promotor de lado – Mas ele tem razão, se fingirmos que somos... somos amantes, os policiais logo nos dispensam...

- O quê? – Afrodite exclamou perplexo – Eu nunca seria amante desse homofóbico ignorante!

- Você me chamou do quê? – indagou Máscara da Morte, irritado.

O sueco riu, passando as mãos nos cabelos desalinhados.

- Eu o chamei de homofóbico ignorante. – repetiu provocando – Homofóbico, penso que você realmente não deve saber o que seja, mas ignorante deve compreender bem!

- Escuta... – o italiano revidaria, mas ao vê a lanterna da polícia contra seu rosto e um policial fazendo sinal para que parassem, resolveu fazer o impensável até então. Puxou Afrodite para si e o beijou ardentemente. O sueco arregalou os olhos, e lutaria, mas sentiu a dureza da pistola contra sua barriga e resolveu entrar no jogo do bandido; o que ele não imaginava era que seu corpo o trairia daquela forma, a excitação que a língua do moreno lhe causava chegou a um nível insuportável e ele se viu correspondendo afoito a carícia do italiano.

Ikki mostrou os documentos aos policiais de forma descontraída, mostrando uma frieza que o promotor nunca pensara que aquele _esquentadinho_ fosse capaz.

- Algum problema, policial? – perguntou enquanto escorregava a mão para a coxa de Shaka que mirou seu rosto, meio estupefato. O policial percebeu o gesto, balançou a cabeça antes de responder:

- Parece que seqüestraram um promotor, não sei bem, mandaram fechar as estradas e parar todos os carros suspeitos... – o policial olhou para o casal no fundo do carro que continuava com o beijo fogoso. Suspirou com desgosto, devolvendo a carteira a Ikki.

- Podem passar.

- Obrigado! – sorriu o moreno, acelerando o carro. Olhou pelo retrovisor – Podem parar com a encenação...

- Que encenação? – volveu Shaka olhando pra trás com desgosto.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se separaram ofegantes e desnorteados pelo desejo intenso que foi desperto em seus corpos, e meio constrangidos com isso.

- Por que fez isso? – indagou o sueco – Você... você não tinha esse direito, seu...

- Ah, não! Para de chilique seu vadio ou... – o italiano se interrompeu ao receber o olhar irritado do colega – Cala essa boca, seu fresco, antes que eu me precipite e acabe com você!

- Vocês querem parar de gritar. Daqui a quatro quilômetros teremos outra barreira... – Ikki suspirou prestando atenção a estrada escura – Tomara que até lá nenhuma foto dos dois tenha sido divulgada...

Máscara da Morte se ajeitou no banco, e Ikki e Shaka trocaram um olhar que misturava angústia e irritação. Afrodite se encolheu em seu canto, desnorteado pelas sensações que experimentava com o "falso beijo" do assassino. Não podia cair naquela armadilha, não! Não poderia estar tão carente assim! Por que sentia aquilo por um homem tão rude e mau como o tal... o tal o quê? Nem nome ele tinha, era um vulgo, um vulgo horrível por sinal!

- Qual o seu nome? – recebeu, mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta. Enganou-se.

- Ângelo. – Máscara da Morte respondeu sem encarar o sueco, demonstrando claramente que estava incomodado com tudo que ocorrera. Afrodite também resolveu não continuar. Esquecer era o melhor remédio, logo, estaria morto.

-OOO-

- O quê? – Soreto bateu na mesa – Eu não acredito que um promotor público é seqüestrado e não se encontra uma foto dele para divulgação! Desse jeito nunca iremos achá-lo!

O comissário estava vermelho de raiva.

- Calma, chefe, não é isso, o departamento que atrasou o envio da foto do tal promotor para os meios de comunicações. – explicou Aiolia que já estava de volta ao trabalho, mesmo com o braço numa tipóia.

- Quem foi o responsável por uma falha dessas? – rosnou Soreto, olhando para Shura que fumava um cigarro calmamente enquanto mirava pela janela.

- O departamento de provas. – completou Aiolia.

O comissário não se fez de rogado, iria ele mesmo tirar aquilo a limpo. Marchou entre as repartições até chegar ao dito departamento.

Encontrou uma mocinha que não deveria ter mais que vinte dois anos, fazendo uma imensa bola com o chiclete enquanto batia papo no MSN, digitando e rindo sem parar.

- Ei, menina? – chamou nervoso.

Os olhos azuis da moça se voltaram para ele, e ela desfez a bola do chiclete, voltando a colocá-lo na boca.

- Ah, comissário Soreto, que honra! – sorriu ainda mascando o chiclete – É a primeira vez que o vejo aqui, posso ajudá-lo?

Soreto piscou, intimidado com a confiança com que falava a jovem.

- Você é? – indagou arrogante.

- Sou Saori, a assistente do Charles, o chefe das evidências...

- Sim, é por isso mesmo que estou aqui... – volveu Soreto, piscando – As fotos do promotor e do vadio... digo, modelo, porque não foram para os meios de comunicação?

Saori estourou mais uma bola de chiclete e arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, Zeus! Charles vai me matar! Esqueci completamente! – a moça se ergueu abruptamente, pegando algumas fotos sobre a mesa e colocando no aparelho de fax. Sorriu num suspiro.

- Prontinho! Desculpe-me comissário! Em algumas horas, essas fotos estarão no ar, perdoe-me!

Soreto olhou para a moça seriamente de cima a baixo, examinando o curtíssimo _talleur_ que ela usava, nada adequado para se trabalhar num departamento como aquele.

- Pegue suas coisas e desapareça daqui. Está demitida, o departamento de polícia não é parque de diversões! – deu as costas para a garota, mas ainda pode escutar seus soluços enquanto caia num choro convulsivo.

Quando o comissário saiu, a garota voltou para o computador, e digitou.

"_Shun, acabei de ser demitida..."_

- Não acredito que Charles contratou essa incompetente! – rosnou Soreto entrando em sua sala.

- Ela é gostosa. – observou Aiolia, mas um olhar do chefe e ele se calou – Ok, vou ver aonde o Shura foi, talvez ele tenha alguma novidade.

O comissário fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o policial; estava preocupado demais com aquele caso para ficar dando atenção aos comentários de Aiolia.

-OOO-

Ikki baixou os faróis e diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar da nova barreira policial. Máscara da Morte apertou Afrodite mais forte contra a pistola e fez um gesto pedindo silêncio ao sueco que engoliu em seco.

Novamente o motorista parou e entregou os documentos. Os raios do sol já apresentavam seu brilho intenso.

Afrodite se virou para a janela, percebendo a movimentação dos policiais que checavam os documentos. Seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos de um deles, e muito lentamente, e lutando contra o medo, ele sussurrou: Socorro...

O policial percebeu e se aproximou do outro que examinava os documentos de Ikki lhe falando alguma coisa.

- Que merda! O que foi dessa vez? – indagou o italiano que não percebeu os movimentos do sueco.

Ikki guardou um silêncio tenso, assim como Shaka que não se movia, no banco da frente.

- Preciso que saiam do carro. – declarou o homem da lei.

- Como? – Ikki indagou confuso, sabia que estava tudo bem com seus documentos.

- Saia do carro agora, todos! – ordenou o policial.

- Ok. – disse Ikki, mas muito rapidamente sacou a pistola e disparou contra o guarda enquanto o pé se cravava no acelerador. Shaka protegeu a cabeça ao ver o mustang atropelar os cones e cavaletes espalhados pela pista.

As viaturas se mobilizaram, os policiais se aprontando para segui-los.

- Você e sua brilhante ideia de voltar a rodovia! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte se segurando no banco de trás.

- Tinha uma melhor? – irritou-se Ikki.

As sirenes das viaturas eram ouvidas em alto e bom som o que tornava tudo mais nervoso.

- Merda, Fênix! Se era para atirar no cara que fosse logo com minha 12! – volveu o italiano, puxando a escopeta e quebrando o vidro traseiro do carro, para atirar nos pneus da viatura.

- Merda, Mask! Esse carro é meu, sabia? – reclamou Ikki.

- Para de reclamar e me ajuda! – tornou o italiano disparando mais um tiro e se abaixando pra recarregar a arma. Mirou Afrodite que parecia em estado de choque.

- Abaixe a cabeça, _belo_! – exigiu ao ouvir as balas se cravando no mustang. Afrodite se encolheu no banco, segurando a cabeça, vendo Shaka fazer o mesmo no banco da frente.

O carro ziguezagueava na pista, fugindo dos tiros disparados pelas viaturas.

Ikki segurou o volante com uma mão só e sacou a pistola.

- Assume o volante, loiro! – disse pra Shaka e se dependurou na janela, ajudando o companheiro a atirar contra a polícia. Shaka demorou um tempo a entender que se ele não segurasse o volante, o carro sairia da estrada e todos morreriam, isso fez com que Ikki acabasse ficando pendurado na porta do carro descontrolado. O moreno ficou com as pernas dentro do carro e o tronco do lado de fora, mas não pareceu se incomodar, continuou a atirar enquanto o loiro tentava controlar o veículo. Depois de ter um pneu furado, uma das viaturas capotou e isso obrigou as outras a parar. Shaka tirou o carro da estrada, descendo por uma ladeira acidentada, quase fazendo Ikki cair.

O carro saltou no ar três vezes e voltou a bater contra o solo da estrada de cascalho; descendo a ladeira aos trancos.

- Ai, meu Deus! Nós vamos morrer! – gritou Afrodite.

Ikki com muito esforço e tendo que largar a pistola e segurar na porta do veículo, conseguiu voltar para dentro do carro, empurrando Shaka para o banco do carona e reassumindo o volante.

- Onde diabos você aprendeu a dirigir, loiro? – rosnou tentando evitar que o carro capotasse.

- Ah, desculpe-me, senhor assassino, mas fugir de viaturas de polícia não é algo que seja ensinado nas aulas de trânsito! – vociferou o promotor furioso, e lívido.

Ikki conseguiu levar o carro para um bosque, ao abrigo de árvores altas, tentando se esconder da polícia. Ele e Shaka foram os primeiros a deixar o carro, meio tontos e cambaleantes.

Fênix mirou o carro completamente _detonado_.

- Meu mustang!

Shaka riu.

- Quem sabe assim, você larga essa pose de _bad boy_ de filme dos anos 50 e cresce! – provocou.

Ikki bufou, mas não respondeu, enquanto olhava Afrodite e Máscara da Morte deixarem o carro. O sueco estava pálido, seus cabelos suados grudados a testa, e ele se apoiou nos joelhos para não cair.

Shaka engoliu em seco e se aproximou dele.

- Você está bem?

Os olhos claros do modelo encararam o promotor, e ele se jogou em seus braços.

- Shaka, nós vamos mesmo morrer, não é uma brincadeira! – soluçou Afrodite.

- Calma, eu prometo que sairemos dessa. – disse o indiano.

Máscara da Morte olhou para o alto e bufou de irritação.

- Eu bebi uísque no cálice sagrado! – resmungou – Duas _Barbies_ histéricas eu não agüento, como se já não me bastasse uma!

- Barbie é a sua mãe seu troglodita! – irritou-se Afrodite.

O italiano tirou um charuto do bolso e o acendeu.

- Nunca fale mal da _mama_! – disse calmamente, o que acabou se tornando cômico.

Ikki começou a rir com a declaração do amigo. Shaka mesmo sem querer começou a rir também, e até mesmo Afrodite que estava em pranto não se conteve com a entonação que o italiano deu as palavras. Acabaram todos rindo, enquanto o mustang soltava fumaça embaixo de uma árvore.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Gente, me perdoem se a descrição da perseguição não ficou muito boa, perdoem-me é minha primeira fic de ação (cora Sion).

Espero que estejam gostando da historinha.

Beijos especiais a:

Amamiya fã, sasulove, Izabel, saorikido, Neko-sama, Meguari Uchiha, SabakuNoGaara, milaangelica, Jukie, Sica-kun, Arcueid, Keronekoi.

Obrigada pelos comentários, eles muito me animam a continuar.

Sion Neblina


	4. Noite movimentada no motel

**Noite movimentada no motel**

**Capítulo 4**

Com muito esforço, Ikki aceitou abandonar o mustang e alugar um carro numa concessionária de beira de estrada. Máscara da Morte decidiu que ele sim, dirigiria a partir daquele momento. Ikki e Shaka passaram para o banco de trás, e Afrodite ficou ao lado do italiano.

Vez por outra, o sueco o olhava de lado, ainda incomodado com o beijo que recebeu. Incomodado seria a palavra certa? Com certeza não. Excitado seria melhor, mas preferia não pensar muito naquilo, afinal, aquele seria o seu provável assassino.

Seguiram em silêncio por vários quilômetros, até que chegaram a um posto de gasolina.

- Quieto os dois, eu já volto, cuida deles, Fênix. – MDM disse, algemando Afrodite no volante.

O promotor se recostou cansado, sentindo uma incômoda dor de cabeça que o fazia franzi o cenho.

- Qual o problema, loiro? – perguntou Ikki.

- Sinto uma dor na nuca, acho que foi devido ao tombo que levamos no carro... – explicou – Nada sério.

- Quer um analgésico?

- Sim.

- Fiquem os dois aqui e nada de gracinhas! – ameaçou o moreno, saindo do carro. Afrodite automaticamente se voltou para Shaka.

- Eu disse que ele gosta de você! – provocou.

Shaka bufou irritado.

- Não viaja, Laursen, não percebe que esse rapaz deve ser hetero? – desconversou o promotor.

- Eu não acho que seja. Além do mais, ele está com muitos cuidados com o senhor promotor, para alguém que quer matá-lo.

- Escute, Laursen, não pense que, como você, eu ficarei trocando beijinhos com meu assassino! – devolveu o indiano – Então pare de fazer essas suposições ridículas!

Afrodite bufou.

- Ele me obrigou!

- Ah, o senhor não parecia muito incomodado! – ironizou o indiano.

- Ah, Shaka, vai à merda! Eu não posso mandar em meu corpo.- regougou irritado.

Eles se calaram quando os dois _bandidos_ voltaram a entrar no veículo. Máscara da Morte após abastecer o carro, e Ikki carregando uma sacola de compras.

- Aqui. – entregou a Shaka um comprimido e uma garrafinha de água mineral.

- Obrigado. – disse o promotor, e mirou o olhar malicioso do sueco, corando.

- Vamos embora! – falou o italiano reassumindo o volante, e saindo rápido do posto.

-OOO-

- Oi, não, ainda estamos aqui, partiremos para _Happyshire_ na madrugada. O Leone é desconfiado...

Shina tratou de desligar o telefone ao escutar passos na escada. Logo, Leone aparecia usando um terno roxo de extremo mau gosto, os cabelos penteados para trás.

- Com quem minha cadelinha falava? – perguntou, puxando o corpo delgado da moça pra si. Shina sorriu com malícia.

- Com uma amiga, amore mio. – explicou – E então, o que achou do meu visual?

A mulher deu um giro, exibindo o corpo de curvas perfeitas, vestido num minúsculo e justo vestido de estampa de oncinha, adornado por um casaco de pele de chinchila; e para completar o visual _perua nouveau riche_, usava colar e brincos de brilhantes.

- Estupenda, bambina! – disse o gângster – Vamos jantar, hoje à noite viajaremos para atender seus desejos.

A mulher fez um becinho insinuante, beijando Leone, logo eles saíam abraçados da mansão.

Shura observava a saída do casal, que foi seguido por dois carros com segurança, então, deu partida em seu carro, seguindo-os também.

-OOO-

_O homem estava amarrado e amordaçado de joelhos no meio da pequena sala. Seus olhos, quase fechados de tanta pancada, miraram a esposa,condoídos, ela também estava amordaçada, jogada num canto da sala, mas ele notava seus soluços, mesmo abafados._

_Ouviram-se passos ecoando no piso de madeira. O homem corpulento de terno cinza e que fumava um charuto cubano se sentou calmamente no braço do sofá, soltando à fumaça no ar._

_- Ah, John, tudo estaria perfeito se você não fosse tão teimoso, ragazzo! – a voz grave e com forte sotaque italiano falou – Você estaria rico e longe daqui. Por que foi tão estúpido comprando uma briga que nunca seria capaz de ganhar?_

_- Você não vai se safar, seu maldito! – disse o jovem loiro – Todos saberão o que está fazendo!_

_- Nananão... – disse o bandido com ironia – Ninguém nem sabe que esse vilarejo perdido no cú do mundo existe, meu caro. Eu lhe dei a chance de ser rico, você preferiu ser honesto. Agora pagará o preço da honestidade._

_- Maldito! Deixe minha família em paz, me mate, mas poupe minha família! – gritou o homem em profunda dor e desespero._

_O bandido voltou a tragar o charuto e depois espalhar sua fumaça pelo ar._

_- Ninguém será poupado essa noite, caro mio..._

_John Phalke cuspiu sangue, sentindo-se tonto, provavelmente alguma hemorragia interna depois de ser espancado. Sabia que não viveria por muito tempo, mas pensava ainda em salvar sua família. Sua esperança era pensar que talvez, seus filhos escapassem._

_- Achei os garotos, chefe! – a voz de um dos capangas do gângster levou lágrimas aos seus olhos. O pobre homem implorou._

_- Por favor, deixe as crianças em paz, por Deus, por favor!_

_Leone riu, mirou os dois meninos loiros que estavam presos pelos cabelos._

_- Não seja dramático, eu o matarei primeiro em sinal de piedade; não verá a morte deles._

_Os olhos azuis de John passaram pelos olhos igualmente azuis do filho mais novo. O olhar do menino não demonstrava medo, não demonstrava nada além de estarrecimento. _

_- Por que você está machucando meus pais? – perguntou o garotinho com uma expressão de dúvida._

_Leone estranhou a falta de lágrimas da criança. Ele apenas parecia chocado; talvez, fosse muito pequeno para entender o que acontecia. Fez sinal para que o capanga levasse o menor até ele; o menino foi seguro pelo irmão mais velho que em resposta levou um murro no rosto, caindo desacordado._

_A mãe grunhiu de dor atrás da mordaça, ao ver o filho sendo tão brutalmente machucado._

_- Asmita! Não machuque meu irmão, ele é cego! Ele não pode se defender! – gritou o garotinho, mas foi arremessado contra Leone que segurou-lhe o queixo entre o indicador e o polegar._

_- Não se preocupe, benzinho, a dor do papai e da mamãe já vai passar. – sussurrou. _

_Os olhos da criança titubearam entre o pai, a mãe e o irmão no chão. Então ele encarou o gângster e cuspiu em seu rosto._

_- Porco! – vociferou._

_O bandido sorriu, recolhendo um lenço do bolso, calmamente e limpando o rosto. Com um sinal, chamou o mesmo homem que encontrara os garotos escondidos embaixo da cama._

_- Pode levá-los Giuseppe, faça de forma que doa muito..._

_- Não! – John gritou desesperado, impotente, vendo o marginal arrastar a criança para fora da casa. A pobre mãe, desesperada, tentava se erguer para correr atrás do seu filhinho, vendo o outro desmaiado no chão._

_Leone sabia que o capanga era um maníaco pedófilo, e aquilo seria a vingança perfeita contra o menino..._

- Pai! Mãe! Asmita! – Shaka acordou gritando desesperado.

Estava dormindo dentro do carro, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ikki. O moreno que também cochilava enquanto Máscara da Morte dirigia, se sobressaltou com os gritos do rapaz.

O encarou. O peito do promotor arfava, e ele não conseguia controlar a comoção que se apoderava dele sempre que tinha aqueles pesadelos. Instintivamente, escondeu o rosto no peito do moreno, atormentado. Ikki, consternado, afagou-lhe os cabelos, enquanto Máscara da Morte olhava pelo retrovisor.

- Está tudo bem, loiro. – disse Fênix, sentindo toda a angústia do rapaz – Calma, foi só um pesadelo...

- Eles... eles atiraram na cabeça do meu pai... – soluçou Shaka – Eu pude ver pela janela... eu pude ver!

- Já passou...

- Não, não passou! Eu quero beber o sangue do Leone! – gritou o indiano – Eu só terei paz se o matar!

Ikki e Máscara da Morte se entreolharam e mantiveram silêncio, eles também sabiam o que era aquela dor; a dor de perder tudo que amaram na vida.

Levou algum tempo até que o promotor se recuperasse do efeito do sonho. Muito embaraçado e ruborizado, não se sabe se pela demonstração de "fraqueza" ou pela posição insinuante nos braços do mercenário, Shaka se afastou de Ikki, se encolhendo no canto do carro.

Afrodite, consternado, se voltou para o motorista.

- Pára o carro. – pediu – Deixe-me ficar com ele...

- Não! – berrou Ikki, e o italiano o encarou – Quero dizer... Não tem necessidade dessa frescura! – Fênix ruborizou.

Máscara da Morte parou o carro.

- Vem, Fênix, que porra há com você? – esbravejou, dando um olhar de advertência ao companheiro e depois outro igual ao promotor que baixou o olhar.

Ikki resignou-se, saiu de onde estava, abrindo a porta; lançou um olhar feroz para Afrodite que saiu do carro também, se sentando ao lado de Shaka, e envolvendo-o pelos ombros.

O moreno mais jovem se sentou ao lado do companheiro que lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu acho...

- Sem comentários, Ângelo. – pediu quase num sussurro, fechando os olhos e se recostando no carro. Aquela missão estava sendo seu pesadelo.

O italiano deu a partida no carro, voltando a rodar, velozmente pela rodovia.

Shaka descansou o rosto no peito delgado e cheiroso de Afrodite, que lhe afagou os cabelos, permitindo-se pela primeira vez, demonstrar alguma fragilidade. O promotor Shaka Phalke estava acostumado a ser sempre o dominante, o dono da verdade, o infalível, aprendera aquilo da pior forma que um ser humano poderia aprender; perdendo tudo, e ele só contava sete anos.

Faltava ainda alguns quilômetros para que chegassem à Nova Orleans, onde deveriam encontrar algumas pessoas que facilitariam a chegada até a morta cidade de Happyshire. A cada minuto a situação ficava mais tensa e desesperadora para os quatro dentro daquele carro. Mortos ou vivos, eles não sairiam ilesos daquela história. Nenhum deles.

Rodaram alguns quilômetros, então, o promotor enxergou um novo posto de gasolina.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro... – declarou.

- Ah, não! – irritou-se o italiano – Paramos a cinco quilômetros atrás, loiro fresco! Desse jeito nunca chegaremos a Happyshire!

- Parece bom isso... – riu Afrodite, e recebeu o olhar homicida de Máscara da morte, mas o ignorou – Desculpe por não querer morrer!

- Parem de discutir! – suspirou Ikki – Há uma loja de conveniência ali, vamos logo!

Máscara da Morte grunhiu.

- Um bando de bicha de bexiga solta! Devem ficar assim de tanto dar o rabo!

- Cale essa boca, seu idiota! – vociferaram Shaka e Afrodite ao mesmo tempo.

Ângelo esperneou, mas acabou fazendo tudo que os "seqüestrados" queriam, antes de voltar para a estrada. Ele tinha que reconhecer, estava cada vez mais difícil conviver com aqueles dois; principalmente com o sueco abusado. Ele fazia questão de destruir todo seu bom senso, e sua única arma contra ele era ser o mais grosseiro possível. Assim, o belo modelo manteria a distância necessária para o seu próprio equilíbrio e sanidade.

-OOO-

A boate era excessivamente escurecida e o som da música bate-estaca levava as pessoas ao delírio, junto com o êxtase consumido sem nenhum pudor.

Shura andava entre as pessoas da pista de dança, tentando chegar a um local onde pudesse ter uma visão razoável da mesa de Leone. Em fim, chegou ao balcão do bar e pediu uma água tônica. Seus olhos frios espreitavam todos os passos do bandido e sua bela acompanhante.

O que eles estariam fazendo ali, se as escutas plantadas na casa do gângster lhe deixaram a par da viagem que empreenderiam pela madrugada?

O policial estava confuso, aliás, ir a Happyshire era a prova cabal do sadismo do marginal. Ele queria ver morrer aquele a quem já havia ferido tanto. Shura sorriu com amargura e provou da água; mas também aquela ideia seria a forma ideal de ligá-lo ao seqüestro do promotor e a testemunha. A presença de Leone em Happyshire seria sua derrocada e prisão imediata.

- Uma boa ideia. – sussurrou Shura, e observou quando o gângster e a sua bela amante foram para a pista de dança.

A mulher dançava com extrema sensualidade e de vez em quando lhe lançava um olhar lascivo. O investigador passou a mão nos cabelos repicados e acendeu um cigarro, respondendo ao olhar da bela loira.

Ficou um tempo no balcão, somente observando a pista de dança. Shina sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Leone e se afastou em direção a Shura. O investigador a seguiu com o olhar, enquanto ela rebolava seu corpo de curvas perfeitas em direção ao banheiro feminino. O moreno espanhol esperou alguns minutos e muito sorrateiramente, seguiu os passos da mulher.

O ambiente dentro da boate que pertencia a Leone era esfumaçado e com um cheiro adocicado pelos vários perfumes e drogas que ali se misturavam. Shura seguiu pelo corredor estreito até chegar ao corredor do banheiro feminino.

Shina estava lá, linda com seu sorriso malicioso nos lábios, recostada na parede de madeira. Shura ficou parado por um tempo, percebendo o trânsito de pessoas no local. Então, rapidamente, a mulher o puxou pra si, colando seu corpo ao dela, e lhe dando um beijo ardente, a língua vasculhando seus lábios de maneira sensual e afoita. O investigador olhou para os lados, antes de corresponder a carícia sôfrega da boca carnuda da bela mulher.

Shina aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, sentindo o leve gosto de cigarro na língua do moreno, e seu corpo prensar o seu contra a parede, excitado. Suas mãos moveram-se pelas costas largas de Shura e chegou ao seu bolso, onde depositou um pen-drive e uma pequena fita, que tirou da cinta-liga que usava.

- Não temos muito tempo. – disse a loira, quando afastou os lábios famintos dos do investigador.

O moreno se afastou levemente. Conferindo o que a mulher lhe entregou. Mirou-a nos olhos verdes por um tempo, logo depois se afastando discretamente do local. Shina entrou no banheiro, retocou o batom e esperou a respiração voltar ao normal, antes de ir, novamente, se juntar a Leone, aquele ser repugnante que odiava. Ah, como estava odiando aquilo tudo!

-OOO-

Uma chuva intensa começou a cair. A estrada ficou intrafegável, obrigando os _assassinos_ a parar num hotel de beira de estrada.

Pararam o carro numa esquina escondida, e correram até o pequeno motel. Ikki segurando o braço do promotor, e MDM fazendo o mesmo com Afrodite.

- Dois quartos! – pediu Ikki ao homem atrás do balcão, que passeou os olhos entre os quatros jovens, antes de pegar duas chaves em uma gaveta.

- Muitos hóspedes hoje? – perguntou o italiano sondando.

- Não senhor. – respondeu o velho de má vontade – São os únicos até agora.

- Ótimo! – volveu Máscara da Morte pegando a chave e depositando algumas notas no balcão.

- Os quartos ficam nos fundos. – explicou o homem enquanto via os quatro rapazes se afastarem. Balançou a cabeça – Cambada de bichas malditas! – resmungou quando eles já estavam longe.

Os quartos localizavam-se em fila num amplo pátio sem cobertura. Então, quando eles chegaram às suítes, estavam totalmente ensopados pela chuva.

Fênix e Máscara da Morte combinaram de cada qual ficar com seu _"anjinho_" bem vigiado durante a noite, e eles entraram em seus respectivos quartos, trancando a porta.

Ikki tirou o sobretudo e depositou a pistola sobre uma banca, antes, retirando a munição. Livrou-se da camisa, exibindo o físico perfeito. O promotor mirou o tórax definido do mercenário, onde brilhavam algumas gotículas de água, a luz tênue do abajur, logo desviando o olhar.

O moreno sorriu com malícia, encarando o seqüestrado de forma sacana.

- Acho melhor começar a se despir, loiro, ou ficará doente.

O indiano baixou o olhar, começando a tirar a camiseta por cima da cabeça. O mais jovem observou o contorno dos músculos definidos dele; sim, ele era magro, mas não havia nada de delicado naquele corpo viril e bem delineado, provavelmente, por horas de exercícios em uma academia.

Os olhos azuis do promotor se voltaram para o rosto levemente ruborizado do moreno, e ele percebeu, pasmado, que o mais jovem estava excitado. Corou também, seus olhos descendo por instinto pelo corpo perfeito, passando pela barriguinha sarada, os quadris estreitos preso no jeans justo e se fixando no volume que a calça mal escondia. Shaka virou a cabeça para o lado oposto do moreno, coradíssimo.

Ikki soltou um risinho malicioso e se livrou da calça, ficando só com a cueca boxer branca que fazia um delicioso contraste com sua pele morena.

- Não vai tirar a calça, loiro? – perguntou, a voz saindo mais gutural que nunca pelo tamanho da excitação que se apossava do seu corpo. Adorava o jeito reservado, pedante e encabulado do promotor; há dias queria uma oportunidade de estar a sós com ele e descobrir até onde iria sua resistência.

Shaka, com mãos nervosas, começou a desabotoar a calça, sentindo um aperto no estômago ao perceber a proximidade do moreno. Livrou-se do jeans e correu para a cama, se protegendo sob o lençol. Sentiu vontade de rir de si próprio; estava parecendo uma virgem assustada, mas a verdade era que sempre que estava perto demais daquele garoto presunçoso, sentia-se como alguém preso na jaula de um leão.

Ikki engatinhou na cama, se aproximando do loiro que estava com o lençol até o nariz, mas com os imensos olhos fixos nele.

- Tem certeza que não quer? – perguntou. O promotor franziu as sobrancelhas e depois balançou a cabeça negando.

O moreno sorriu sacana, esticando o lençol que cobria aquele monumento nórdico, e desvendando seus lábios.

- Pense bem, é sua última chance de orgasmo antes da morte. – provocou.

- Cretino idiota! – rosnou Shaka empurrando o peito do moreno fazendo-o cair de lado na cama.

Ergueu-se irritadíssimo.

- Vou dormir no chão e não se atreva a se aproximar de mim, ou eu...

- Você vai gozar sem parar em meus braços. – completou Ikki de maneira sensual, os olhos azuis presos ao corpo sarado do indiano, coberto apenas pela boxer. Shaka perdeu a voz e a respiração, quando ele se ergueu, voltando a se aproximar dele.

Puxou o promotor pra si, pela cintura, pressionando a túrgida ereção contra os quadris dele.

- Se preferir, pode dizer que eu o forcei, loiro... – murmurou Ikki, afundando as mãos nos cabelos molhados de Shaka e o puxando pra perto, roçando os lábios nos dele de forma sensual.

O loiro fechou os olhos, abafando um gemido de excitação, sentindo o sexo latejar dentro da cueca fina que vestia. O que era aquilo? Estava louco? Não era hora para aquele tipo de coisa, naquele motel de beira de estrada, tendo Afrodite ao lado, e...

Empurrou Ikki levemente.

- Me deixe em paz; para com isso! – irritou-se tentando se afastar. O mais jovem no entanto o puxou novamente, roubando-lhe um beijo ardente.

Toda e qualquer capacidade de resistência de Shaka se desfez; suas mãos puxaram a cintura do matador contra seu corpo, enquanto a língua se perdia na dele, sentido o sabor adocicado do seu cigarro e algo mentolado que ele pensava, derivaria da quantidade excessiva de balas que ele vivia consumindo.

Gemeu quando as mãos do rapaz entraram por sua cueca, cravando-se em sua bunda. Afastou a boca para dizer mais uma vez que aquilo era loucura, mas os lábios do moreno trilharam seu pescoço e ele não teve coragem, nem vontade, de dizer mais nada.

- Ikki... isso... isso é loucura... – balbuciou quando o moreno o deitou vagarosamente na cama.

- Tudo que estamos fazendo, tudo que estamos vivendo é uma loucura. Relaxa... – murmurou o mais jovem, voltando a tomar os lábios carnudos do loiro...

-OOO-

No quarto do lado. Afrodite estava com o ouvido grudado na parede.

- O que você está fazendo? – indagou Máscara da Morte que estava sentado na cama, de cueca e camiseta regata.

- Estou tentando descobrir o que eles estão fazendo. – disse naturalmente.

O italiano acendeu um novo charuto, balançando a cabeça.

- _Viado_ fofoqueiro! – resmungou.

O loiro se afastou da parede. Aproximou-se do matador que o mirou surpreendido, e cruzou os braços.

- Se você não reparou, seu amiguinho está louco pra comer, o meu amigo, tá legal? E estou preocupado com eles dois sozinhos naquele quarto!

O moreno começou a rir com ironia, deixando a mostra seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, em contraste com a pele bronzeada.

- Você queria comê-lo primeiro? – indagou o matador.

- Será que você não pode pensar que realmente me preocupo com ele? – irritou-se Afrodite – Não sou só um pedaço de carne desalmado como você!

Ângelo soltou à fumaça do charuto no ar.

- Pedaço de carne desalmado? – indagou – Você não me conhece, _belo_, por que fala isso?

- O que eu poderia falar de pessoas que ganham a vida matando outras? – ironizou o sueco.

- É um trabalho como outro qualquer! – deu de ombros o italiano.

- Não, não é um trabalho como outro qualquer! – irritou-se o modelo – Você pensa assim porque não tem alma, aliás, acho que você não deve ter nem mesmo uma mãe! Deve ter saído de um portal do inferno!

Máscara da Morte se ergueu, colocando a arma sobre o criado mudo.

- Eu já disse para não falar da _mama_! – irritou-se.

- Eu falo de quem eu quiser, vou morrer mesmo, seu imbecil! Por que deveria ter medo de você? – provocou encarando o assassino nos olhos – Se você teve uma mãe, ela deveria ser uma açougueira, uma víbora, uma...

O loiro se interrompeu quando teve o braço seguro pelo assassino, que o apertou sem delicadeza.

- O que você pensa que está...?

Não terminou a frase, pois Máscara da Morte abriu a porta da suíte e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

No quarto ao lado, Ikki, que já tinha vencido totalmente a resistência do promotor, beijava cada centímetro da pele de Shaka que gemia de olhos fechados. Sua consciência metódica e racional era totalmente abafada pela língua quente do _mercenário_, e então...

Batidas descontroladas na porta.

- Merda... – grunhiu Ikki entre dentes. Demorou um pouco até ele aceitar que as batidas não cessariam, e sair de cima do promotor.

- Ikki, abre a merda dessa porta! – berrou Máscara da Morte do outro lado.

- Espera, estou me vestindo! – bradou o mais jovem, começando a vestir a calça. Shaka ergueu-se e se vestiu também com a peça molhada, muito sem jeito.

- Estamos todos nus, merda! Eu não vou olhar sua bunda, abre a _maledita_ porta! – gritou o italiano.

Ikki respirou fundo, passou as mãos nos cabelos, e abriu a porta, quase caindo ao receber Afrodite em seus braços.

- Fica com esse _viado_ ou eu perco a cabeça e o mato de verdade! – grunhiu o italiano.

Ikki piscou sem jeito.

- Espera, Ângelo! Nesse quarto só tem uma cama!

- Coloque os dois na cama e durma no chão, ora! – reclamou Máscara da Morte se afastando.

Afrodite entrou no quarto e deu uma estudada detalhada no corpo perfeito do indiano, vestido apenas na calça jeans que mal disfarçava a ereção... enorme!

O pisciano sorriu com malícia e deslizou o olhar dos "documentos" do loiro até seu rosto, vendo Shaka ficar vermelho igual um tomate maduro. Depois se voltou para mirar o matador mais jovem, fazendo a mesma descarada análise.

- Nossa! Vocês estavam fazendo alguma coisa aqui dentro ou isso tudo é vontade? – provocou jogando os cabelos molhados pra trás.

- Cala a boca! – gritaram Ikki e Shaka ao mesmo tempo, e o pisciano começou a rir.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou dormir! – falou massageando o braço – Aquele _troglodita maledito_ me machucou! Ora, mas se ele não tivesse uma arma, veria com quantos paus se faz um... Ai! Eu lá sei! Por que estou falando de pau, hein? – indagou dando uma sugestiva olhada para o volume dentro das calças de Ikki.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e se afastou em direção ao pequeno banheiro da suíte. Afrodite examinou o rosto de Shaka por um tempo, o promotor manteve o olhar para o chão.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui, Shaka? – indagou.

O loiro indiano respirou fundo, percebendo que discrição não era uma das qualidades do belo sueco.

- Não acontecia nada. – respondeu – E o que você fez para o tal italiano lhe enxotar do quarto dele?

- Eu não fiz nada! – Afrodite cruzou os braços e se sentou na cama como um menino magoado – Ele é que é terrível, muito malvado!

- Sei. – suspirou o indiano – Eu preciso dormir.

- Vai dormir com essa calça molhada? – indagou o sueco.

Shaka resignou-se. Começou a desabotoar a calça, se interrompendo ao perceber que os olhos do modelo prestavam detalhada atenção a cada movimento seu.

- Afrodite, quer olhar pra outro lugar que não seja meu pênis? – resmungou.

- Ah, então o _assassino Junior_ pode, e eu não? – indignou-se o sueco – Sabe o que você é, Shaka? Um dissimulado!

- Do...do que você está falando?

- Você está louco para transar com ele e fica se fazendo de santo! Claro! O Afrodite é o louco, tarado, ninfomaníaco e...

O sueco se interrompeu, quando Ikki voltou para o quarto, arregalou os olhos e exclamou:.

- Deus!

O moreno vestia apenas a boxer branca, as gotículas de água do banho recém tomado escorregavam pelo corpo sarado, forte, mas nada excessivo, na medida certa dentro do gosto do jovem modelo.

Ikki não pareceu se incomodar com o olhar do loiro; já o promotor...

Shaka enfezou a cara e se deitou, puxando o lençol até a cabeça.

- Venha, Afrodite, eu vou devolvê-lo para seu dono. – disse o moreno, pegando o sueco pelo braço.

- Meu dono? Aquele grosseirão nunca seria meu dono! – reclamou, mas aceitou sair do quarto com o rapaz.

Ikki bateu na porta do quarto ao lado; Máscara da Morte abriu, de má vontade.

- Como disse, lá só tem uma cama. – disse o leonino, empurrando o loiro que se bateu contra o peito de ferro do italiano, e ali ficou, incapaz de se afastar, como um imã.

Máscara da Morte o puxou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta. Afrodite continuava preso em seus braços, e engoliu em seco. Não podia negar, a atração que sentia por aquele italiano rabugento era tão grande quanto o medo que sentia dos seus olhos perversos, muitas vezes. O que mais o assustava era que aquele sentimento era desolador. O sueco adorava flertar, abusar do seu charme, seduzir; contudo, se tornava completamente sem jeito, obtuso, perto do matador. Era como se ele o intimidasse com se seus olhos escuros e penetrantes, e conseguissem subjugar seu espírito indômito...

Ergueu os olhos claros para encarar os de Ângelo com muito receio. Os braços fortes dele continuavam em torno da sua cintura, exatamente igual ao momento em que Ikki lhe atirou contra ele.

- Vi è un pericolo, bambino, um belo, suave e letal veneno, e ho tenho que ter cuidado...

Afrodite umedeceu os lábios, os olhos claros grudados na expressão séria do rosto do matador. Máscara da Morte deslizou o polegar pela pintinha que ele possuía abaixo do olho esquerdo, e o mais jovem fechou os olhos, estremecendo. O loiro entreabriu os lábios para acolher a língua cálida do moreno, que tomou posse de sua boca de forma suave e delicada.

O sueco sentiu as pernas bambearem quando o mercenário o puxou mais contra seu corpo forte; sentiu a rigidez de cada músculo, e de... algo mais contra seus quadris.

- Você me quer? – a pergunta do sueco foi sussurrada, num tom hesitante que o matador achou adorável. Contudo, com um assustador autocontrole, o italiano se afastou do modelo.

- Dorme, Afrodite, dorme, por favor... – pediu e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Afrodite se deitou na cama, cobrindo-se com os lençóis. Frustrado e irritado.

"Ainda não é dessa vez que me livro dessa carência física!" resmungou e fechou os olhos para dormir.

No quarto ao lado, após fechar a porta. Ikki voltou a mirar o promotor, deitado na cama, tendo os lençóis cobrindo-o até a cabeça.

- Shaka...

- Se você se aproximar de mim, juro que me asfixio até a morte! – grunhiu.

O moreno riu, riu não, gargalhou alto.

- Isso foi tão bichinha, loiro! – exclamou deitando ao seu lado. Mas não ousou mais a tocar naquela fera que estava sob os lençóis.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Perdoem a boca suja do Máscara da Morte, e meus possíveis erros gramaticais, hehehe.

Obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando em especial aos que deixaram reviews.

Neko-sama, ShakaAmamiya, sasulove, Keronekoi, Arcueid, Meguari Uchiha, milaangelica.

Beijos, meninas, muito obrigada!


	5. O Hacker e o saque de Barcelona

**O Hacker e o saque de Barcelona**

**Capítulo 5**

O bandido arrastou o menino, pelo braço, para fora da casa enquanto seus pais gritavam desesperados.

O pequeno Shaka sentia seu braço sendo quase deslocado enquanto o marginal o arrastava ao jardim, para logo depois o empurrar na terra úmida de orvalho.

O homem lambeu os lábios e fitou o menininho de maneira licenciosa.

- Leone disse que eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com você, gracinha.

O garotinho continuava mudo de pavor. O homem começou a desafivelar a calça; Shaka tentou correr, mas ele o segurou pelo pé.

- Pra onde pensa que vai lindinho? – ria o bandido – Titio vai cuidar de você...

- Me solta! Me solta! – gritava o menino.

O pedófilo baixou as calças até o meio das pernas e o segurou pelos braços, tentando dominar. Mas de repente, Shaka ouviu um urro de dor escapar de sua garganta, e ele cair de joelhos praguejando. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o menino loiro olhou pra cima e enxergou uma mão em sua direção.

- Vem, Shaka, vamos fugir!

- Não! Meus pais! – gritou o menino e correu em direção a sua casa. Parou estático ao escutar o tiro. Pela vidraça da janela, ele pode ver seu pai cair ao chão como um tronco podre, depois foi a vez de sua mãe, e por último, seu irmão.

- Não! – gritou e tentou entrar na casa, mas a outra criança o segurou; olhando para o bandido armado que já estava se recuperando do ferimento que a faca fizera em sua perna.

- Pestinhas desgraçadas! – grunhiu.

Shaka, chorando muito, foi puxando pelo amigo, sendo obrigado a fugir dali. O futuro promotor segurou a mão do amiguinho e eles correram sem parar, se escondendo num porão que havia no quintal da casa vizinha, até que o dia amanheceu. Foi quando a polícia os encontrou.

-OOO-

A manhã levou os últimos sinais da chuvas, mas a umidade ainda permanecia tornando o ar desértico fresco e com um leve odor de pinho. Quando Shaka acordou, Ikki já estava sentado numa cadeira, examinando suas pistolas. Ele usava apenas o jeans justo e amassava um cigarro contra os lábios, parecendo bem concentrado na tarefa de recolocar a munição na arma.

- Você sabe mesmo mexer com isso, não é? – indagou o promotor procurando com os olhos as próprias roupas.

- Ah, tudo se aprende, e eu aprendo rápido. – falou o mais jovem.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? – indagou o loiro.

O mercenário apontou com o queixo para uma cadeira.

- Limpas e secas.

- Como?

- Há uma lavanderia aqui, coloquei na secadora enquanto você dormia. – explicou.

- E você sabe mexer numa secadora? – riu o indiano.

- Já disse que aprendo rápido.

- Estou com fome. – desconversou Shaka.

- Se veste. Vamos acordar aqueles dois preguiçosos e logo chegaremos a Black Well.

- Posso tomar um banho?

- Seja rápido. – falou Ikki.

O indiano correu para o banheiro, tomando uma ducha rápida e se vestindo em seguida. Quando voltou ao quarto, o moreno já vestia a camiseta e o sobretudo, guardando as pistolas no coldre axilar.

- Vamos?

O promotor assentiu com a cabeça, e eles saíram do quarto.

Máscara da Morte já estava vestido, banhado e penteado, mas não foi capaz de acordar Afrodite. A visão do sueco adormecido envolto nos lençóis branco lhe lembrava um quadro renascentista. Perfeito, puro, imaculado. Os lábios róseos semi-abertos, a pele do mais puro marfim coberta pelos cachos igualmente claros e ondulantes. Passou alguns minutos na tarefa de olhá-lo, depois se afastou, praguejando. O que havia consigo? Desde quando gostava de homens? Sim, delicadinho, bonitinho, mas macho! Não, aquilo estava muito errado!

- Acorda, veado! – rosnou impaciente.

Afrodite se virou sensualmente na cama, e se espreguiçou de forma viril, o mercenário achou aquilo um encanto, dentro da sua aparência andrógina.

- Já amanheceu? – murmurou o sueco – Ah, essa cama está tão boa...

- Deixa de preguiça, _belo_, e levanta logo! Temos que ir.

O sueco afastou o lençol. Estava frio dentro do quarto e ele se arrepiou, pois só usava a cueca.

- Vou tomar um banho, certo? – informou – De preferência bem quente!

- Nada disso! Afrodite volta aqui! – o italiano reclamou, mas não teve jeito, o loiro correu para o banheiro cantarolando e o ignorando completamente. Saiu minutos depois enrolado em uma toalha pela cintura e enxugando os cabelos com a outra.

Máscara da Morte bufou, irritado.

- A boneca vai demorar muito? – resmungou, desviando o olhar da semi-nudez de Afrodite.

O loiro sorriu com charme, passando o tecido felpudo bem devagar nos cabelos cacheados.

- Vou apenas me vestir. – respondeu, tirando a toalha da cintura e jogando no rosto do moreno – Segura pra mim!

O italiano grunhiu, mas não pode deixar de aspirar o cheiro do loiro que fico impregnado na peça de tecido.

"Ah, merda! Eu não gosto de homens!" pensou irritado, jogando a toalha na cama.

Afrodite pegou suas roupas que estavam separadas e secas sobre a cadeira e se vestiu sem nenhuma pressa.

- Sabe que você é bem chatinho? – provocou subindo a calça, rebolando um pouco, como um menino travesso, para provocar o italiano.

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

"Cassete! Que veado mais... exibido!" pensou, sentindo o corpo reagir a cada volta do quadril de Afrodite. O loiro o mirava de canto de olho, se deliciando com a expressão do italiano. Sim, ele estava certo, nem mesmo um hetero convicto e machão como aquele _carcamano_ seria indiferente aos encantos do deus Afrodite. Vestiu a camisa e se aproximou dele, o bastante para que o moreno sentisse seu hálito.

- Estou pronto, podemos ir?

Máscara da Morte piscou várias vezes até se dar conta que já era o momento de deixar a suíte. Pegou Afrodite de forma rude pelo braço e saiu o empurrando para o pátio do motel.

- Dessa forma você vai arrancar meu braço! – reclamou o sueco.

- Cala essa boca... – resmungou.

Eles encontraram Ikki e Shaka deixando a outra suíte. O promotor também seguia seguro pelo braço do mais jovem dos mercenários.

- E então? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, mirando para Ikki e depois para Shaka. Afrodite percebeu meio confuso aquela troca significativa de olhar entre os três. O que será que se passava na cabeça deles?

O pisciano tentava raciocinar todos os absurdos daquela situação, mas estava cansado demais para isso.

- Estou com fome! – disse aborrecido.

- Nós também. – disse fênix – Vamos logo, só faltam mais três paradas para chegarmos a Happyshire.

Os quatro seguiram para o carro e logo deixavam o motel.

-OOO-

A tarde daquela terça-feira era a tarde do famoso piquenique anual da DP 5. Todos os policiais e suas famílias estavam presentes. Sorento faria uma declaração, e o prefeito também estava presente. Shura andava entre as mesas de iguarias sem motivação; na verdade, estava louco para que tudo aquilo acabasse para que voltasse ao caso do promotor. Até aquele momento tudo seguia bem, a investigação desaguava em Happyshire, e Sorento concordara em saber quais as intenções de Leone.

- Oi, Shura. – ele virou-se ao ouvir a voz do inspetor Krishna. Ele estava vestido numa pólo branca e calça jeans e ao lado de uma bela negra com duas belas crianças.

Shura sorriu para as duas meninas; eles eram a imagem da família perfeita e feliz.

- Oi, Krishna, então essa é a família feliz? – brincou cumprimentando a mulher do colega.

- Sim, essa é minha esposa Laylanda, e essas minhas duas princesas, Suzy e Carol.

As meninas cumprimentaram Shura que sorriu para elas, logo em seguida acendendo um cigarro com mãos nervosas.

- E você, ainda sozinho? – indagou o inspetor – Shura, já está na hora de encontrar alguém!

- A vida de policial não me deixa! – sorriu incomodado.

- Bem, no final de semana será o aniversário da Suzy, ela fará 10 anos e eu gostaria que fosse. Convidarei algumas moças solteiras para lhe apresentar! – piscou o inspetor.

Laylanda riu.

- Kris, desse jeito você deixará o rapaz constrangido. – sorriu a bela e doce mulher – Pode ficar tranqüilo, Shura, está convidado, mas prometo que não o deixarei bancar o casamenteiro.

- Eu agradeço, senhora... – volveu Shura sem jeito – Bem, eu... eu vou cumprimentar o Aiolia e o Deba, eles estão ali. – apontou em direção aos amigos, saindo rápido, terrivelmente incomodado com aquela conversa e com a visão daquela família perfeita.

- Oi, Aiolia, Deba! – cumprimentou os amigos que ainda tinhas os ombros apoiados nas tipóias – Como vocês estão?

- Bem, razoavelmente bem, mas ansiosos com tudo isso! – respondeu Aldebaran – Confesso que não vejo a hora desse caso ser logo resolvido.

- Imagine eu? – os olhos negros de Shura encararam cada um dos companheiros – Eu estou a frente dessa merda toda! E que merda!

Aiolia olhou para os lados e pigarreou.

- Sim, o seqüestro de um promotor público não é um caso que alguém queira. – disse mais alto que o habitual e depois riu – Relaxa, conseguiremos resolver tudo.

- Na verdade, eu já estou com as informações e já passei para análise. Para dar seguimento ao plano só estou no aguardo de um telefonema da Shina.

- Estou preocupado. – volveu Aiolia – E se o Leone desconfiar dela?

- Não vai, a Shina é mais esperto que todos nós. – volveu Shura tragando o cigarro nervoso – Só espero que ela não demore a ligar.

Aldebaran fez um gesto de ombro, e o olhar dos amigos se voltaram para o inspetor da corregedoria e sua família.

- O que fazia com a família feliz? – indagou e riu – Ele estava tentando casá-lo novamente?

Shura riu com o canto dos lábios, mas estava nervoso, ansioso e angustiado. Não entendia o bom humor dos companheiros.

- Confesso que quase perdi a frieza há pouco... – suspirou – Esse caso está me deixando nervoso, e por pouco eu não o mandei a merda. Você acredita que ele me convidou para o aniversário de 10 anos da filhinha?

- Hum... olhando assim nem parece que ele é um grande filho da puta... – falou Aiolia.

- O que é isso, Olia, ele não é isso! – defendeu Aldebaran – É um homem de família.

- Sim, seremos todos em breve. – disse Shura descartando o cigarro – Bem, agora vou esperar o telefonema da Shina, depois vou me reunir com o Sorento e ver o que ele decide; afinal, só há um jeito de pegar o Leone, caçando-o.

- Ok, enquanto você trabalha, ficaremos aqui, bancando os bons policiais! – ironizou Aiolia.

Shura balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

-OOO-

Máscara da Morte já dirigia por alguns minutos, quando avistou a placa da loja de conveniência _Black well corner._

Parou o carro e livrou Afrodite das algemas que até então ele estava preso.

- Bem, Vamos soltar vocês, - disse olhando para o sueco e depois para o indiano que também seguia algemado ao lado de Ikki - mas se tentarem qualquer gracinha, saibam que a minha pistola estará apontada o tempo inteiro para suas bundas, entenderam?

Os loiros não responderam, e os matadores os livraram das algemas, as colocando cada um em seu bolso. Saíram do carro, os quatro, em direção a tal _Black well corner_ que ficava no meio do deserto, mas que tinha todo tipo de artigos e uma lanchonete.

Shaka e Afrodite andavam na frente, sendo seguidos de perto pelos seqüestradores.

O sueco há certo tempo se aproximou mais do promotor, quase se debruçando em seu ouvido.

- Shaka, você não está achando isso muito estranho? – perguntou baixinho.

- O quê, senhor Laursen?

- Pare de me chamar de senhor Laursen! Estamos no mesmo barco agora! – irritou-se o mais velho.

- Ok. O que é estranho? – continuou Shaka sem se abalar.

- Por que pessoas que pretendem matar outras se preocupariam se essas pessoas comem ou não?

- Eles são psicopatas e excêntricos. Só posso crer nisso! – disse o promotor.

Eles chegaram a lanchonete. Ikki pediu que se sentassem enquanto ele e Máscara da morte faziam os pedidos.

Um homem loiro e alto de pele bronzeada se aproximou dos dois morenos perto do balcão.

- Ikki, Ângelo, até que fim vocês chegaram! – exclamou alto rindo.

- Olá, Milo. – cumprimentou o canceriano – Não fale nossos nomes tão alto! E então, vocês fizeram o que pedimos?

- Tudo resolvido. – sorriu o jovem grego – Como podem ver, todas as TVs da loja estão desligadas. Ninguém saberá que vocês passaram por aqui, ao menos não por uma TV de _Black well_.

- Isso é ótimo! Mesmo porque, só existe essa sua merda de loja em todo esse deserto! – riu Ikki – Precisamos comer alguma coisa.

- Vamos lá pra casa. – disse Milo lançando um olhar inquisidor para os dois loiros sentados, e depois para os matadores.

- Sem comentários. – cortou o italiano – Precisamos apenas saber daquelas questões que deixamos com vocês...

Milo olhou para os lados. Havia um funcionário na lanchonete e dois na loja, pois ainda era muito cedo.

- Isso não é assunto para tratarmos aqui, além do mais, podemos ter desligado as TVs da loja, mas os funcionários têm TV em casa, então, trazê-los aqui ainda é um risco.

- Verdade. Então vamos logo! – Fênix pegou as refeições colocadas em sacos de papel e entregou aos reféns.

- Sigam-no. – disse – Vou fazer algumas compras.

Afrodite e Shaka se ergueram e seguiram com Máscara da Morte e Milo até os fundos da loja, chegando à casa do mesmo. Quando entraram encontraram um jovem ruivo de frente a um computador muito bem equipado.

- Temos visita, Camie – disse o loiro grego -, dá pra sair de trás dessa joça?

O ruivo se ergueu tirando os óculos de grau de armação preta que ele usava, sorriu discretamente, cumprimentando o moreno. Afrodite ficou sem jeito. Como alguém como aqueles dois que pareciam pessoas tão normais podiam ser amigos de matadores?

"Se bem que eles não são assim tão normais... São lindos! Ah, para com isso Afrodite Laursen! Maldita carência física!"

Sentou-se no sofá, encolhido, ao lado de Shaka. Os olhos do indiano pareciam distantes, e Afrodite achou melhor não perguntar nada naquele momento.

O seqüestrador mais jovem voltou minutos depois com duas sacolas.

- Venham comer. – pediu Ikki lançando um olhar insinuante para o indiano e depois para o sueco. Ambos resolverem segui-lo até a arrumada sala de jantar da casa simples, mas agradável.

Afrodite estancou o passo e mirou os donos da casa de forma irritada.

- Vocês sabem que eles pretendem nos matar? – explodiu o modelo que estava com os nervos à flor da pele – Por todos os deuses! Vocês também são monstros sem coração?

- Fica quieto, seu fresco! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte.

Camus e Milo se entreolharam.

- Espera aí, que história é essa de matar? – perguntou o grego – Ikki...

- Cala a boca, Milo! – falou o mais jovem e se aproximou de Máscara da Morte – Faz esse louco calar a boca, tranque-o no quarto!

- Seus filhos da puta, assassinos de merda! Eu não vou aceitar morrer assim, eu... – o sueco se interrompeu, chocado, quando foi colocado sobre o ombro do italiano e levado para o quarto.

Na sala todos riam, menos Shaka que continuava com uma expressão séria e irritada.

- Afinal, o que vocês querem com tudo isso? – perguntou.

- Fica na tua, loiro! Quietinho aí! – provocou Ikki fazendo sinal para que o promotor se sentasse no sofá. Shaka obedeceu, estava cansado. Observou quando Fênix fechou a porta à chave, como se temesse que ele fugisse, logo em seguida voltando para frente do computador, onde o rapaz ruivo mostrava alguma coisa na tela.

- Eu já consegui entrar nas contas. – disse Camus.

- E ele já o contatou? – indagou Ikki preocupado – Temos que terminar isso rápido.

- Eu sei, por mim, deixaria que ele fosse caçado como um cão pelos cúmplices, mas sei que alguns nunca permitiriam isso. – suspirou Camus.

- Para onde você transferiu, Camie? – indagou Milo.

- Barcelona. O Kanon nesse momento deve está sacando o dinheiro. Daqui a meia hora ele pegará o trem para Vigo, e lá outro chegando a Itália. Quando eles descobrirem o saque, nosso querido gemini já estará tomando sol na Toscana.

- Mas alguém pode rastreá-lo ainda. – ponderou Fênix.

Camus sorriu com o canto dos lábios e ajeitou os óculos.

- Não me subestime, Ikki, Aquarius é o melhor hacker que o mundo já conheceu.

Milo riu e beijou os cabelos do amante.

- Então, a Toscana nos aguarda! – comemorou.

Ikki olhou o escorpiano sério.

- O que nos aguarda agora é outra coisa, Milo, temos que terminar logo com a missão Leone, depois veremos o que faremos com os milhões que vocês desviaram do banco.

O grego deu de ombro. Camus abandonou o computador e resolveu ir pra cozinha preparar o jantar. Milo o seguiu. Ikki se viu sozinho com o promotor, mas resolveu que aquela não era a hora de dizer nada. Preferiu examinar sua arma em silêncio em um canto da sala.

-OOO-

- Solte-me seu idiota! Cretino! – Afrodite se debatia furioso se afastando de Máscara da Morte, tentando golpeá-lo. O italiano riu se esquivando facilmente dos golpes do sueco.

- Você quer parar de frescura? – pediu – Eu não quero machucá-lo!

- Não, você quer me matar, isso sim, seu assassino de merda! – continuava a se debater.

- Ah, que droga! Já chega! – Máscara da morte segurou-lhe os braços e o puxou pra si o beijando. Afrodite arregalou os olhos, estupefato, mas logo seu corpo começou a se manifestar, e ele esqueceu completamente que estava nos braços daquele que provavelmente o mataria. Correspondeu ao beijo com ânsia, a língua buscando a do moreno enquanto os dedos se afundavam em seus cabelos escuros e repicados, o puxando pra si. Ambos correspondiam famintos a carícia sôfrega das línguas. As mãos de Afrodite escorregaram por baixo da camiseta do italiano, experimentando seu corpo musculoso, o peito largo, os músculos rijos dos braços. Máscara da morte o empurrou na cama, caindo sobre o corpo menor em seguida, devorando a boca pequena que namorava desde que o viu, embora lutasse contra isso. O sueco não se fez de rogado, tratou de arrancar a camisa do matador por cima da cabeça, enquanto o italiano fazia o mesmo com a sua, as línguas se provando com gosto, sugando-se, lambendo-se numa cadência alucinada. O moreno puxou a calça de moletom que o loiro vestia. Afrodite não usava cueca, tateou a pele tenra disposta aos afagos do italiano. Gemeu alto quando ele segurou seu membro o masturbando de leve; esfregou-se mais a ele, querendo mais daquele corpo jovem e vigoroso.

- Vem, vem... – arfava Afrodite ensandecido, grudando sua boca a do moreno, abafando seus gemidos e os dele. Máscara da Morte terminou de livrá-lo da calça, enquanto desafivelava o seu jeans justo, com pressa e dificuldade. O sueco ávido o ajudou com as mãos cravando os dentes em seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo aquela pele quente e levemente salgada de suor. Sem mais controle de seus instintos o moreno segurou fortemente os quadris do loiro, e levou os dedos a própria boca, o penetrando em seguida com dois de vez fazendo-o gritar. O loiro estava alucinado de tesão e rebolou contra os dedos que o alargava e se enterrava cada vez mais fundo nele. Mas o italiano impaciente logo os retirou, para finalmente penetrar seu membro duro na cavidade estreita do sueco, entrando de vez, e fazendo-o gritar de dor e prazer, cravando as unhas em suas costas, arqueando o corpo. O moreno não esperou que se recuperasse, já começou a estocar fundo, fazendo o corpo menor bailar furioso, e dos lábios de Afrodite escaparem gritos e gemidos alucinados que deveriam estar sendo ouvidos por toda a casa. A dor logo cedeu completamente lugar ao tesão voraz que dominava o corpo do modelo.

Máscara da Morte grunhia, gemia e despejava xingamentos e obscenidades ao loiro que sorria e o xingava também.

- Puto! Vadio gostoso...Ahhh... – rosnou o italiano o virando de quatro na cama e voltando a entrar em seu corpo enquanto segurava o pênis de Afrodite para lhe dar mais prazer, percebendo as gotas de excitação abundantes que saiam dele.

- Mais forte, seu puto! – grunhia o sueco, rebolando enlouquecido, esquecendo-se de tudo que não fosse seu prazer. Sentiu o corpo de o moreno tremer enquanto ele se enterrava o mais profundo possível dentro de si, fazendo-o gozar para logo em seguida se derramar dentro dele, segurando-o com força pela cintura, e arqueando o corpo pra trás com um grito alto e rouco.

Afrodite se deixou cair exausto na cama, sentindo o peso de Máscara da Morte sobre si. Fechou os olhos respirando com dificuldade, o coração descompassado...

Fora do quarto, quatro rostos constrangidos se entreolhavam sem nada dizer, mas Milo resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Alguém quer café?

-OOO-

Shaka tomou um banho demorado no banheiro do quarto dos amigos. Fechou os olhos, deliciado com a água morna sobre sua pele. Estava exausto, tenso e tentando achar a melhor forma de resolver aquela situação, que parecia sem solução. Morrer, matar, viver... Aonde a vingança podia lhe levar? O que a sede de justiça lhe trouxera até aquele momento?

Saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos. Quando chegou ao quarto, encontrou roupas limpas, dobradas sobre a cama, e Ikki sentado na mesma.

- As roupas do Camus devem servir pra você. – disse o moreno, e Shaka percebeu que ele também já estava devidamente banhado e cheiroso, vestido agora em uma calça jeans, e uma camiseta preta com imagem de alguma banda de rock o que lhe conferia um ar juvenil a expressão na maioria das vezes endurecida do seu rosto.

O promotor caminhou calado para o local onde estavam as roupas; cueca nova, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca.

- A cueca é uma cortesia da _Black well_. – explicou – Você não iria querer vestir a cueca do Camus, não é? Sei que jamais vestiria uma cueca usada. – riu o matador, e Shaka ficou meio bobo, mirando o sorriso dele.

- Ah, claro! – murmurou.

Ikki vendo que Shaka permanecia parado no meio do quarto, enrolado com a toalha pela cintura, se aproximou dele; seus corpos quase podiam se tocar. Shaka desviou o olhar com um suspiro, e o moreno ergueu-lhe o queixo e o beijou, saboreando lentamente seus lábios.

O loiro gemeu de excitação sentindo a língua quente e ousada dominar sua boca e sentidos, mas se afastou, tentando manter o autocontrole.

- Deus! O que estamos fazendo...? – murmurou – Não... não é hora pra isso...

Ikki também se afastou meio sem jeito.

- Deixarei que se troque. – declarou e saiu rápido do quarto daquela tentação loira que acabava com sua sanidade.

-OOO-

Depois de juntar todas as pistas e histórias, Shura chegou a uma conclusão e foi passar a mesma para o comissário. Sorento, nervoso com o fracasso das investigações, via no agente a única chance de conseguir resolver aquele caso.

- Chefe, eu tenho algo a dizer. Algo importante. – declarou o espanhol.

O loiro ergueu os olhos frios para encará-lo.

- Espero que seja algo que nos tire do abismo que estamos.

- Sim. Acredito que Leone levará os reféns para Happyshire, não sei por que, mas um informante me disse que ele irá para Happyshire no final da semana. O que um gângster poderia fazer em Happyshire?

Sorento sorriu.

- Eu não sei. Mas estou louco para descobrir. Prepare suas malas, Shura, seguiremos para Happyshire ao amanhecer.

- Ótimo, chefe, se o senhor me permitir, gostaria de formar uma equipe para isso.

Sorento sorriu e se aproximou do moreno colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Shura, o caso é seu, eu sou apenas o comissário do departamento que brevemente você vai coordenar. Eu quero apenas o promotor de volta, não me importa o que aconteça ao Leone, então, faça o que quiser.

Shura assentiu com a cabeça e comemorou. Saiu da sala do comissário pronto para escolher a dedo, sua equipe.

-OOO-

O quarto estava escurecido, mas a luminosidade dos últimos raios solares o invadia pela janela de vidro. Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho ao constatar que dormira nos braços do sueco depois do rompante de paixão que tiveram.

- Ah, droga! – resmungou, puxando a cueca e depois a calça jeans para se vestir. Mirou o jovem ao seu lado. Tão belo, tão delicado; dormindo parecia uma criança. Sem conseguir conter-se, afagou-lhe os cabelos cacheados como os de um anjo. Lembrou-se da infância, dos cabelos de Milo que ele sempre zoava e gostava de esticar. Suspirou com amargura. Afrodite não era seu amiguinho de infância, e a forma que puxara seus cabelos nada tinha a ver com aquelas lembranças puras. Levantou-se, abrindo a porta do quarto e chegando a sala.

Ikki, Camus, Milo e o promotor o olharam assim que apareceu.

- O que foi? – perguntou arredio, pegando um charuto de dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta e o acendendo.

- Onde está o modelo? – indagou Camus.

- Morto, o que acham? – respondeu contrafeito – Dormindo como uma boneca!

- Você tinha que comê-lo! – irritou-se Milo – Que porra! Por que não controla sua testosterona melhor, Ângelo?

- Ah, quem fala! – riu Máscara da Morte – Não tem um dia que você não ataque o coitado do Camus!

- Ah, eu sabia que iria sobrar pra mim! – irritou-se o ruivo – Parem com isso, essa discussão não levará a nada!

- Também acho. – cortou Ikki, indo para a cozinha e tirando algumas coisas da geladeira – O Camus conseguiu chegar às contas nas ilhas Caymãs. É hora de partir.

O mais jovem falava enquanto colocava uma quantidade razoável de provisões dentro de uma mochila. Shaka olhou para aquilo sem entender. O que eles pretendiam? Aproximou-se do rapaz com uma interrogação no olhar.

- Faltam apenas alguns quilômetros para Happyshire ou o que sobrou dela, o que...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por dois dedos do garoto contra seus lábios.

- Melhor não saber...

Shaka se calou e voltou a se sentar no sofá, vendo Máscara da Morte verificar as pistolas e a escopeta; Milo e Camus voltaram para o programa no computador.

- Mask, acorda seu amiguinho, temos que ir! – disse fênix, vestindo o sobretudo e colocando a mochila nas costas – Em menos de meia hora a rodovia estará cercada de policiais.

O italiano não respondeu, foi para o quarto onde Afrodite dormia. Sentou-se ao seu lado, o balançando de leve.

- Ei, Afrodite, levanta! – disse tentando ser delicado, mas seu jeito rude era indisfarçável.

O loiro piscou os olhos azuis e sorriu.

- Ah, eu estava tendo um sonho erótico com um matador profissional...

O moreno acabou rindo, observando o mais jovem se espreguiçar como um gatinho.

- Deixa de frescura, levanta e toma um banho, temos que ir.

Máscara da Morte iria se levantar, mas o sueco o segurou pelo pulso.

- Você não vai me matar, não é? – perguntou.

Os olhos escuros do matador se voltaram para ele friamente.

- Você acha que trepa tão bem assim?

Afrodite engoliu em seco e seus olhos marejaram.

- Filho da puta! – cuspiu, ergue-se da cama e correu para o banheiro. Não queria que aquele bastardo visse suas lágrimas. Ângelo abafou um suspiro de aflição e foi tomar banho em outro local; queria fugir daquela atração desoladora que sentia por aquele rapaz.

Quando Afrodite voltou ao quarto, encontrou Shaka que lhe levara roupas limpas, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul. O promotor tinha uma expressão séria e abatida, e estava sentando na cama.

- Afrodite, precisamos conversar...

- Eu não quero conversar nada, Shaka, eu não sei como isso aconteceu... Eu... eu estou muito carente e me atirei nos braços dele, quando na verdade, eu queria você...

O loiro indiano sorriu compreensivo.

- Não, Afrodite, você se atirou nos braços dele porque se sente atraído por ele, não negue...

- Não, eu me sinto atraído por você, só por você! – o loiro enterrou os dedos nos cabelos molhados – Ele vai me matar...

- Talvez, não.

- Por que diz isso? – os olhos do sueco encararam o promotor.

- Eu... bem, eu acho que ele está sentindo algo por você. Pense, ele parece ser hetero e foi pra cama com você. Isso deve ser um sinal...

- Shaka, eu até admito que um bobo romântico como eu acredite em tal coisa, mas você? – riu Afrodite – Ele apenas queria sexo, só isso...

O promotor corou, e resolveu encerrar o assunto.

- Vamos. Eles estão nos esperando, com as pistolas carregadas.

Saiu do quarto, deixando Afrodite com seus pensamentos confusos. Quando chegou a sala, encontrou os matadores e seus amigos parados perto da porta.

- Onde está o sueco? – indagou fênix.

- Já está vindo. Por favor, poupem-nos das piadinhas. – pediu.

Afrodite apareceu, minutos depois, já vestido e cabisbaixo. Agarrou-se ao braço de Shaka como um menino magoado, evitando olhar para os lados.

- Vamos. – disse Ikki, sério – Precisamos chegar à Nova Orleans

antes do pôr-do-sol – saiu sem olhar pra trás.

Shaka enlaçou os ombros de Afrodite e seguiu atrás dele.

-OOO-

Saori desceu as escadas do departamento com uma caixa onde continha suas poucas coisas. Parou na barraca de cachorro quente ao lado da DP.

- Oi, Giuseppe! – cumprimentou o italiano – Você me vê dois cachorros quentes para viagem?

- Vai viajar, bambina? – indagou o homem enquanto arrastava-se por dentro da pequena lanchonete para atender ao pedido.

- Fui demitida. Mas sim, estou indo viajar, vou para a casa do meu irmão, aproveitar que estou livre e passar um tempo por lá.

- Então, boa viagem. O namorado vem buscá-la? Se quiser posso chamar um táxi!

- O senhor é muito gentil. – sorriu a jovem – Mas, o Shun está vindo me buscar e ele não é meu namorado!

- Sei, mas é um belo _ragazzo non_?

Saori riu sem jeito. Despediu-se de Giuseppe ao ver a moto de Shun se aproximar, o rapaz parou e tirou o capacete.

- Saori, temos que chegar a Avenue flower ao amanhecer ou o Ikki ficará muito zangado! – disse Shun, ajeitando a jaqueta de couro que vestia, e entregando um capacete para a amiga.

- Avenue? Por que diabos eles vão para Avenue? – indagou a moça – Shun, você quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Como se eu soubesse? Por Jeová, eu estou fazendo apenas o que o Ikki me mandou! Quer brigar, briga com ele!

- Como se eu tivesse coragem. – tornou Saori vencida, montando na moto.

Shun deu partida e eles desapareceram na rua sinuosa, em direção ao Avenue distrito.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Ah, gente, eu sei que o lemon foi bem rápido e tudo, mas acho que na situação deles tinha que ser assim mesmo. Nada muito romântico, ao menos não por enquanto. Rsrsrs.

Bem, eu estou jogando pista da trama por todos os capítulos, será que alguém mata a charada? Vamos ver.

Beijos afetuosos a aqueles que tão carinhosamente me deixam um review:

Sandrini, Izabel. Vivisctn, Keronekoi, milaangelica, Arcueid, Meguari Uchiha, jak_ariana, ShakaAmamiya, Silvana, Virgo Nyah.

Obrigada de coração!

Sion Neblina


	6. Os sobreviventes

**Os sobreviventes **

**Capítulo 6**

_Era algo em torno de 12 crianças. O mais velho precisava salvá-las e por isso, mesmo sem cuidado, as jogavam dentro daquele porão. Ali deveria ter vários tipos de animais peçonhentos, desde escorpiões a cobras, mas ele não tinha alternativa._

_- Pra onde você vai? – ouviu a voz do irmão e s voltou nervoso._

_- Fique com eles. São muito pequenos! Cuide especialmente dos dois bebês!_

_- Não vou deixá-lo sozinho!_

_- Não se importe comigo, já disse, fique com eles, vou ver se tem mais alguém._

_O irmão mais novo se conformou, entrou no porão e fechou a tampa de madeira. Lá dentro acendeu uma lanterna e mirou cada rostinho assustado escondido ali._

_- Shh... fiquem calados. – pediu, mas percebeu que isso seria impossível as duas crianças menores que contavam menos de um ano. Então, ele as pegou no colo e colocou cada qual sobre uma perna, começando a balançá-las como se fosse um adulto embora tivesse apenas 14 anos._

"_Noite feliz, noite feliz, oh senhor, Deus de amor..."_

_Cantarolou a única canção que conseguiu se lembrar, aumentando a voz à medida que os sons de tiro do lado de fora se tornavam mais altos e freqüentes e gritos de desesperos eram ouvidos. Lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto._

"_Pobrezinho nasceu em Belém..._

_Mais gritos, mais desespero e no meio de tudo aquilo, ele reconheceu a voz agonizante do seu irmão. Fechou os olhos fortemente, soluçando. Tinha vontade de correr até ele, salvá-lo, mas aquilo significaria por em risco a vida de todos aqueles pequeninos, e aprendera com seu irmão que proteger os mais fracos era dever dos mais fortes._

_Depois de muito tempo os tiros cessaram. Ouviu os passos dos bandidos sobre sua cabeça e tapou os lábios dos mais jovens. Logo depois tudo silenciou. Soube naquele momento que eles, ali naquele porão, eram os únicos sobreviventes._

-OOO-

Shura estava na sala de reunião da DP 5 e mostrava as rotas de chegada a Happyshire a sua equipe. O agente havia se livrado do terno e enrolado a camisa até encima do cotovelo. Óculos de graus cobriam os astutos olhos negros enquanto ele explicava como se daria a ação contra os seqüestradores do promotor.

"Desceremos nos helicópteros aqui..." apontou para o mapa – "depois seguiremos de carro até Nova Orleans. Verifiquem que há três rotas para se chegar à extinta Happyshire, então será necessário cada equipe ir por uma delas."

Na plateia estavam Aiolia, Aldebaran, Sorento, Krishna que se ofereceu a ajudar no caso e mais quatro policiais, entre eles o velho James, amigo pessoal do comissário.

- Acho que não haverá erro, Shura. – falou Aldebaran – Caso nós não consiga alcançar o Leone, fechamos as passagens até Happyshire e armamos a arapuca.

Sorento passou as mãos nos cabelos grisalhos, preocupado.

- Meu único medo é que ele consiga matar o promotor antes que possamos evitar. – disse – Lembrem-se, nesse caso, a prioridade não é pegar Leone e sim salvar a vida de Shaka Phalke.

- Sei disso, chefe. – sorriu Shura – Mas os helicópteros nos darão uma grande vantagem, podemos chegar a Happyshire antes de Leone, e como ele quer ver o promotor morrer, ficará fácil salvá-lo.

- Espere um pouco, Shura. – interrompeu Krishna – Lembre-se que o promotor está nas mãos de matadores profissionais.

- Por isso faremos o rastreamento da área por helicóptero e por terra. – volveu Aiolia – Essa missão é minha, Krishna, tenha certeza que antes que eles possam dizer "olá", estarão com uma bala na cabeça.

- Isso é ótimo. – sorriu Krishna – E então? Quando partimos?

- Daqui a duas horas. – disse Shura – Agora se lembrem que minha informante está com o Leone, então muito cuidado na abordagem a ele.

Ouviu uma sucessão de "ok" enquanto os policiais deixavam a sala.

O espanhol sorriu.

"Ah, Leone é agora que pego você!" comemorou, saindo em seguida. Ele também precisava se preparar para a viajem.

-OOO-

Os primeiros sinais de cansaço e abatimento começaram a se manifestar não apenas nos reféns como também nos seqüestradores. Máscara da Morte não suportou dirigir por mais 300 km e pediu que Fênix assumisse o volante. Afrodite cansado e magoado preferia olhar pela janela sem nada dizer, e Shaka também seguia introspectivo ao lado do leonino.

A chuva que havia dado uma pequena trégua voltou a cair com violência tornando a estrada ainda mais perigosa e forçando os mercenários a diminuir a velocidade.

- Que merda! Teremos que parar de novo! – reclamou fênix.

- Isso fará a polícia nos alcançar. – resmungou o italiano – Nesse caso... nesse caso o que faremos?

O mais jovem trocou um olhar aborrecido com ele e pegou o celular, começando a discar um número.

- Minha única preocupação agora, Ângelo, são Shun e Saori em cima daquela porcaria daquela moto nessa estrada horrorosa!

- Eu disse que eles não deveriam vir pra cá, mas você não consegue dizer não a bicha do seu irmão!

- Se você disser mais alguma coisa...

- Vocês dois querem parar de discutir? – irritou-se Shaka – Ikki, para essa porcaria desse carro! Com essa visibilidade e falando ao celular você só vai conseguir matar todos nós! Além do mais, se seu irmão está de moto ele não irá atender não acha?

O mais jovem bufou e guardou o celular, parando o carro no acostamento. Afrodite do seu canto prestava atenção à discussão do promotor com o mercenário de um jeito curioso.

Shaka ajeitou o cabelo, incomodado com o olhar do sueco.

- Estou exausto. – comentou se recostando no banco, ao lado de Afrodite – E você como está?

- Não me pergunte isso. – resmungou o pisciano – Estou me sentindo uma lixeira.

Shaka não soube o que dizer, e Afrodite continuou a conversa em voz baixa.

- Como eram seus relacionamentos, doutor Phalke? – indagou com um meio sorriso malicioso que não escondia a mágoa.

Ikki e Shaka trocaram um olhar pelo retrovisor e o loiro deu de ombros.

- Acho que só me interessei até hoje por gente teimosa, infantil e encrenqueira! – falou mais alto com a clara intenção de que o seqüestrador ouvisse – Meus relacionamentos não são do que mais gosto de falar.

- Por quê?

- Por que... bem, eu não tive muitos... – respondeu sem jeito, voltando a baixar a voz – Acho que passei minha vida inteira obcecado pela ideia de vingança e acabei me fechando num círculo...

- E você nunca amou ninguém?

Shaka deixou transparecer um meio sorriso.

- Eu não quero falar disso, senhor Laursen...

- Por quê?

- É uma história longa, antiga e que...

- Porra! – o palavrão de Ikki fez o loiro se interromper. Shaka odiava palavrões e fuzilou o moreno com o olhar. Fênix que já sabia disso riu baixinho – Precisamos voltar à estrada, Ângelo, ou nunca chegaremos a Happyshire.

Máscara da Morte olhou feio para o amigo, mas resignou-se.

- Tá bom, então toca essa lata velha, mas temos que esperar essa chuva passar em algum lugar.

- Já estamos perto demais para parar, Mask. – disse Ikki – Vamos arrastar esse carro até Avenue Flower.

- Você tem razão. – conformou-se o italiano olhando rapidamente para Afrodite e desviando o olhar.

Ikki ligou o carro novamente, seguindo a toda velocidade em direção a Avenue Flower.

-OOO-

- Chuva, chuva, chuva! Parece que só chove nessa porcaria de estrada! – reclamava Shina se fechando em seu casaco de pele e se abraçando mais ao braço de Leone, virando o rosto para disfarçar o nojo que sentia daquele homem e a vontade de gritar cada vez que ele a tocava.

- Calma, boneca, não demoraremos muito a chegar, mas se quiser podemos parar num hotel, o que acha? – indagou o gângster.

- Hum... eu gostaria sim, estou cansada, e você não deseja sua bonequinha cansada, não é? – fez charme.

- Claro que não. – Leone a beijou levemente – Depois que matarmos aquele vadio iremos para algum lugar da Europa em lua-de-mel, o que acha?

Shina mirou Leone, boquiaberta.

- Você está...?

- Te pedindo em casamento, bambina, o que acha?

A jovem empalideceu, mas tentou demonstrar alegria.

- Claro que sim! Eu... eu fico muito feliz, amore... – disse o beijando. Leone a derrubou no banco do carro começando a beijá-la e acariciá-la sem se preocupar com o capanga e o motorista que seguiam no banco da frente. Chegaram a um motel alguns minutos depois; já desceram semi-despidos do carro e entraram no quarto. Leone como um bicho no cio logo tomou Shina de forma rude. A "agente" virou o rosto para o lado enquanto ele estocava forte. Uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos e ela os fechou, tentando esquecer aquilo, até que aquele homem desprezível gozou e caiu sobre si arfando.

- Gostosa... – murmurou Leone beijando seus cabelos.

- Você é que é maravilhoso... – sorriu Shina de forma forçada – Vou tomar um banho e já volto. – pulou da cama indo para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro se sentindo suja e estúpida enquanto a água molhava seu corpo e ela se esfregava com o sabonete usando toda sua força até a pele ficar vermelha. Sentou-se no boxe, abraçada aos próprios joelhos e chorou como nunca em sua vida. Sabia que aquele era seu trabalho, mas era terrivelmente cruel ter que suportar aquele homem desagradável, ter que aturar tudo aquilo.

Ergueu-se e se vestiu com um roupão. Quando chegou ao quarto, Leone já dormia profundamente, então caminhou até a varanda e discou o número de Shura.

- Oi... – disse acendendo um cigarro com as mãos trêmulas e não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – a voz fria do investigador falou do outro lado da linha.

- Não, droga! Não estou! Eu não suporto mais esse homem... – respondeu baixo depois de tragar o cigarro – Quando vocês vêm?

- Estamos saindo daqui agora à noite, eu, Sorento, Deba e Olia, Krishna e sua equipe. Agüente mais dois dias e eu lhe tiro daí, ok?

- Shura...

- Seja forte, Shina, você sabe que essa é nossa prioridade. Você aceitou o trabalho de informante, não fraqueje agora que a caçada está no fim.

- Ok, ok... Tudo bem. – respondeu nervosa – Eu agüento...

- Ok.

O espanhol desligou o celular, e Shina se encolheu na cadeira de palha em que estava sentada enquanto observava os trovões explodindo no céu. Não deveria ter aceitado aquele trabalho. Não deveria mesmo.

-OOO-

- Um carro de polícia. – informou Afrodite com um sorriso provocador para Ângelo – E como eu não estou nem aí se vou morrer agora ou depois, dane-se!

O sueco se pendurou na janela gritando a pleno pulmões.

- Socorro! Isso é um seqüestro!

- Merda! – gritaram Fênix e Máscara da Morte ao mesmo tempo. O motorista, Ikki, freou abruptamente e o carro deslizou na pista molhada girando de forma perigosa.

Seguiu em alta velocidade em sentido oposto a viatura, ouvindo a sirene alta enquanto o carro os seguiam.

- Ah, seu veado escandaloso, eu vou matá-lo! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte.

- Você faria isso de qualquer jeito, não foi isso que disse? – provocou o loiro – Eu não trepo tão bem, esqueceu? – berrou magoado.

Máscara da Morte saltou em cima dele, apertando o pescoço de Afrodite com as duas mãos. O sueco começou a tossir desesperado.

- Ângelo para com isso! – pediu Ikki olhando pelo retrovisor, enquanto Shaka tentava fazer o italiano soltar o modelo, se pendurando no banco da frente e tentado livrar o sueco das mãos fortes do italiano.

- Seu louco, você vai matá-lo! – falava o promotor tentando libertar o pescoço do rapaz.

- É isso mesmo que quero, fica fora disso, Shaka!

- Não! – com muito esforço, o indiano conseguiu empurrar Máscara da Morte pra trás, e ele soltou o pescoço de Afrodite que já estava ficando roxo pela asfixia.

O modelo arfava e tossia com os olhos arregalados de pavor.

Ikki tirou o carro da estrada, o levando pela planície desértica, escondendo-o atrás de uma encosta; conseguindo despistar temporariamente a viatura que os seguiam.

- Para essa merda desse carro, Ikki! – gritou Ângelo totalmente descontrolado enquanto Shaka tentava fazer Afrodite voltar a respirar. Ikki fez o que ele disse. O italiano deixou o carro bufando de revolta, saindo na chuva e parando ao lado da estrada respirando forte, completamente desolado.

Fênix saiu do carro também.

- Ângelo, volta ou vai pegar uma pneumonia... – pediu.

- Não enche! Se eu voltar pra esse carro agora, mato esse veado! – grunhiu sentindo os pingos de chuva escorrerem por seu corpo.

- E se você não voltar, daqui a pouco aquela viatura nos encontra. Que porra, cara, o que há com você?

- Essa bicha me torra a paciência! – irritou-se o italiano.

Ikki deu a volta em torno do companheiro e o encarou.

- Parece que não é bem isso. Você está gostando dele não está?

- Para de falar merda, seu pirralho estúpido! – rosnou o mais velho e despejou mais um monte de palavrões em italiano pra cima do mais jovem.

Shaka saiu do carro, irritado.

- Vocês dois dá pra discutir a relação outra hora? – indagou – Essa encosta está cedendo, se ficarmos aqui seremos soterrados!

Os dois morenos observaram que a chuva realmente começava a movimentar o barro da encosta onde o carro estava parado.

- Que grande merda! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo voltando para o carro que... NÃO PEGOU!

- Eu surfei nas tábuas dos dez mandamentos, não é possível! – resmungou Ikki girando a chave pela milésima vez.

- Agora, fudeu! Vamos morrer mesmo! – riu Afrodite já recuperado (sim, o sueco não tinha mesmo noção de perigo).

Shaka, Ikki e Máscara da Morte se entreolharam.

- Senhor Laursen, se não calar essa boca, serei eu a perder a paciência e esganá-lo, entendeu? – disse Shaka e o olhar que ele lançou ao outro loiro o fez estremecer.

- Tá bom, desculpa. – pediu baixando o olhar. Já estava desacostumado com aquele jeito sério e autoritário do promotor.

- Pega porcaria... – resmungava Ikki até que conformado, bateu com força no volante – Teremos que ir até Avenue Flower a pé.

- Quê? – exclamaram todos.

- Isso é loucura... – reclamou Shaka.

- De qualquer forma temos que achar um hotel para passar a noite. DE NOVO! – irritou-se o leonino – E tudo por culpa desse...

Afrodite se encolheu com o olhar do assassino. Ikki só não sacou a pistola e atirou nele ali mesmo, por que... Ele nem sabia por quê!

- Vamos. – disse Ângelo, já recuperado do excesso de fúria.

Saíram andando pela chuva, os reféns andavam na frente, sendo vigiados de perto pelos mercenários. Fênix e Máscara da Morte se entreolharam desolados, ainda faltava pelo menos dois quilômetros para que chegassem a Avenue Flower.

Caminharam por pelo menos um quilometro até chegarem a uma loja de conveniência perdida na estrada.

- Preciso parar um pouco. – disse Shaka sentindo um aperto no estômago com o que iria fazer.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha, ele não parecia cansado.

- Não dá. – disse seco – Continua andando.

- Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro, é rápido. – pediu olhando a loja de conveniência e lançando um olhar para o assassino mais novo – Por favor.

- Eu também vou. – disse Afrodite que queria evitar ficar a sós com Máscara da Morte – Eu acompanho o Shaka.

Os morenos não ofereceram resistência. Entraram com os dois na pequena loja e cumprimentaram o jovem atendente. Ikki aproveitou para pegar alguns pacotes de salgadinhos e cerveja, e Ângelo se postou na porta do banheiro esperando os reféns com a mão na pistola.

Dentro do banheiro, Shaka trancou a porta e mirou Afrodite.

- Laursen é o seguinte... – começou – Não há jeito de nós dois fugirmos, certo? Então você vai fugir agora por essa janela enquanto eu os distraio?

Afrodite olhou o promotor e depois a pequena janela de vidro.

- Está louco? – indagou – Primeiro, eu não passo ali, segundo, não vou fugir e deixá-lo com esses marginais!

- Não discute, faz o que estou mandando, certo? – insistiu Shaka em voz baixa – A janela está solta, eu sei por que conheço esse lugar.

O indiano caminhou até a dita janela e a arrancou com facilidade.

- Agora, pula e dá o fora daqui! – ordenou com seu tom imperativo de voz.

- Shaka, eu não vou deixá-lo... – disse Afrodite com angústia.

O mestiço hindu respirou fundo.

- Afrodite, me faz um favor. – pediu e encarou os olhos azul piscina angustiados do sueco – Você vai embora daqui e sumir! Esqueça o Leone, esqueça essa história de ser testemunha. Desapareça sem deixar vestígios, essa é sua única chance de se livrar desses bandidos.

- Mas... e você? – gaguejou o modelo – Eles vão matar você!

- Não se importe comigo, já falei! Agora vá... Vá Afrodite!

O mais velho obedeceu. Com certa facilidade se pendurou pela janela, caindo na terra molhada do lado de fora da loja. Com o coração ainda aos pulos começou a correr. As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto ao pensar que Shaka morreria sozinho depois de toda dor que Leone já o fizera passar na vida.

Shaka ficou parado por um tempo no banheiro olhando de forma vazia para a janela. Até que algumas batidas na porta o despertou. Esperou alguns minutos até que as batidas se tornaram mais fortes, e Ikki que a essa altura já fazia companhia a Ângelo ameaçar arrombá-la. Então, muito lentamente, ele a abriu.

- Cadê o vadio? – indagou Fênix entrando no banheiro e procurando com o olhar.

- Fugiu. – disse Shaka de forma calma – Eu o ajudei a fugir.

- Quê? – exclamaram os assassinos ao mesmo tempo e miraram a passagem da janela.

- _Maledito_! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte e saiu no encalço de Afrodite.

Ikki e Shaka ficaram parados no banheiro, o promotor com a cabeça baixa e o assassino tentando controlar a respiração.

- Eu... – o promotor tentou falar, mas recebeu uma bofetada que tirou sangue dos seus lábios. O matador estava furioso.

Ikki pegou Shaka pelo braço o arrastando para fora da loja sob o olhar pasmado do atendente que assim que os viu sair, ligou para a polícia, achando tudo muito estranho.

- Reze para que o Ângelo o encontre, loiro... – grunhiu o mais jovem – Ou...

- Ou o quê? Vai me matar? – vociferou Shaka sob a chuva que o _ensopava_ por inteiro – Então mata logo, Ikki! Mata agora! Estou cansado de tudo isso, estou exausto!

Depois da explosão, o loiro baixou o olhar para o asfalto, os punhos crispados a respiração ofegante.

- Eu não agüento mais essa história... – murmurou – Queria que o Leone tivesse me matado também há 20 anos... – soluçou não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas.

Ikki respirou fundo, baixou a cabaça e colocou as mãos no quadril, perturbado em ver o frio promotor daquela forma. Depois de um tempo e vendo que Shaka não se mexia, o puxou pra si o envolvendo nos braços com carinho. A vítima encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço do algoz e se deixou ficar ali, descansado sob a chuva enquanto a mão do mais jovem afagava seus cabelos.

- Não repita mais isso... – pediu Ikki condoído – Não diga isso nunca mais...

-OOO-

Afrodite estava meio perdido entre as árvores que cercavam aquele bosque, não sabia muito bem qual direção tomar. Tinha que chegar a rodovia, tinha que fazer valer o esforço de Shaka. Parou ao pensar no promotor, estava indeciso e se sentindo horrível por deixá-lo.

"Ah, Afrodite Laursen, por que você tem que ter esse coração de manteiga? Onde ficou seu egoísmo, homem?" Falava pra si mesmo.

Pensou melhor e achou que o mais importante era achar um telefone onde pudesse ligar para a polícia, então precisava encontrar a rodovia.

Estava correndo ainda quando ouviu a voz de Máscara da Morte.

- Parado aí, belo! Nem mais um passo ou estouro seus miolos!

O loiro gelou, pensou em continuar correndo, mas não duvidava que aquele monstro fizesse o que estava dizendo. Se amaldiçoou por ser tão idiota e tê-lo deixado alcançá-lo. Como ele conseguiu? "_velocidade da luz_"?

Virou-se com as mãos na cabeça e um meio sorriso irônico.

- Como me alcançou? – indagou enquanto o italiano se aproximava e o tomava pelo braço.

- Você vai saber. – disse Ângelo o puxando pra si, o prensando contra seus músculos molhados. Afrodite o encarou confuso, não entendia as reações daquele _carcamano_, enquanto o moreno afastava uma mecha do seu cabelo molhado do rosto.

- Nunca mais fuja de mim, belo... – sussurrou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo lento e sensual.

O loiro sentiu as pernas virarem gelatinas e mesmo sob a chuva gelada seu sangue ferveu ao passo que o moreno vasculhava sua boca e sugava sua língua de uma forma que nenhum outro homem havia conseguido até então. Depois de alguns minutos o italiano se afastou lentamente. Afrodite continuou com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos como se esperasse por mais, isso, porém, não aconteceu.

O loiro abriu os olhos azul piscina piscando confuso.

- O que você quer, Ângelo? Me enlouquecer? – indagou profundamente magoado, as lágrimas insistindo em umedecer seus olhos – Quer que minha morte seja ainda mais humilhante é isso?

O moreno não falou nada. Suspirou pesadamente e colocou a pistola no coldre.

- Vamos, Afrodite. – disse segurando o braço do sueco e começando a sair daquele bosque enlameado. Chegaram próximo a uma moto. Afrodite amaldiçoou-se mil vezes por não saber fazer ligação direta, como aquele marginal. Máscara da Morte montou na moto e fez sinal para que o loiro fizesse o mesmo. O sueco obedeceu resignado, afinal não havia como escapar dele, e ambos voltaram em direção à loja de conveniência a tempo de encontrar Ikki e Shaka abraçados no meio da rodovia.

O loiro sueco franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando toda aquela intimidade. Quase se podia tocar nos sentimentos deles, e Afrodite não gostou nada daquilo.

- Vamos parando a veadagem! – disse o italiano descendo da moto – Temos um quilometro para andar até Avenue Flower.

-OOO-

O aparato policial era composto de um carro aonde iriam Shura e Sorento. Uma pick-up que abrigaria Krishna e Aiolia. Aldebaran e mais dois policiais iriam em outro carro. Todos seguiriam fortemente armados e se fosse necessário, teriam apoio aéreo de um helicóptero. Mas naquele momento essa ajuda foi dispensada.

- A Shina fez contato comigo ontem. – disse Shura fechando o colete à prova de balas sob a camisa preta justa – O Leone está a seis quilômetros de Happyshire, ainda podemos alcançá-lo antes que mate o promotor.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – indagou Sorento verificando uma pistola.

- Sim, ele é um louco, um sádico, com certeza vai querer brincar com os reféns um pouco antes de matá-los, e ainda tem que pagar os seqüestradores. – a voz fria do espanhol falou enquanto ele engatilhava e desengatilhava a pistola várias vezes.

- Os demais já estão prontos? – indagou o comissário.

- Sim. Cada carro seguirá por uma rota, fecharemos a cidade.

- Ótimo, então a diversão vai começar?

- Isso mesmo chefe. – piscou Shura – Vamos nessa!

-OOO-

A moto estacionou em frente ao sitio que ficava no final de Avenue Flower. Saori desceu e aspirou o perfume que as flores do jardim da casa do irmão jogavam no ambiente mesmo sob a chuva intensa.

- Que droga! Estou toda molhada! – resmungou abrindo o pequeno portão de madeira e sendo seguida por Shun.

- Você só sabe reclamar, reclamar, reclamar! – irritou-se o rapaz.

Saori fez uma careta e disparou para dentro da harmoniosa casa.

- Mu! Mu, chegamos! – saiu gritando atrás do irmão na casa semi-escurecida.

Shun entrou devagar procurando também. O ariano apareceu minutos depois com uma cara de sono daquelas.

- Saori, Shun? – estranhou – Vocês não viriam depois do Ikki?

Os dois mais jovens se entreolharam.

- Eles ainda não chegaram? – indagou Shun sentindo um aperto no peito.

Mu balançou a cabeça negando, nesse momento um homem chegou à sala numa cadeira de rodas, seus olhos verdes miraram todos em confusão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou.

- Oi, Saga. – disse Saori se inclinando para beijar o rosto do cunhado.

- Oi, Saori, mas o que estão fazendo aqui? – insistiu o mais velho e mirou o namorado – Mu?

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso! – o ariano ergueu as mãos – Coisa dos terríveis! Eu não concordei que viessem pra cá, mas o Ikki nunca me escuta.

- Dos terríveis com o seu apoio, não? – ironizou Saga.

O mais jovem pareceu indignado, seus olhos verdes claros miraram os verde escuro do amado.

- Saga, não acredito que você achou que compactuaria com essa loucura? Você sabe que aqui é nosso lugar sagrado, nosso canto de paz e eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo, concordaria com isso.

- Saga... – Shun interrompeu a discussão – Meu irmão precisa descansar. Eles estão exaustos. Avenue Flower é o lugar mais próximo antes de Happyshire e o mais seguro também. Só aqui eles poderão descansar um pouco antes de seguir com esse maldito trabalho!

Saga suspirou pesadamente.

- E se o Dohko...

- Não vamos demorar aqui. – interrompeu Saori – Não haverá tempo dele perceber nada de estranho.

- Amor, fique calmo, nada de ruim acontecerá em nosso lugar de paz. – Mu fez um carinho nos cabelos do namorado.

- Eu espero realmente. – disse o mais velho – Dá pra pegar minhas muletas? Estou cansado de ficar sentado nessa cadeira.

Shun não deixou Mu se afastar, se adiantou pegando as muletas de Saga que estavam apoiadas atrás da porta. O geminiano se ergueu com a ajuda do namorado e logo depois se apoiou na janela, mirando a noite escura.

- Agora gostaria que os três começassem a me dizer o que de fato está acontecendo. – pediu com sua calma autoritária tão característica. – Alguma coisa deu errado não foi?

Mu suspirou e se aproximou dele pondo a mão em seu ombro com carinho.

- Ikki e Ângelo já estão a caminho, logo eles mesmos explicam. – disse e se virou para os dois jovens parados no meio da sala ensopando seu tapete de água – Vocês dois vão se trocar e dormir, já está muito tarde.

Shun concordou. Saori saiu resmungando dizendo que Mu a tratava como criança, mas obedecendo.

Saga mirou os trovões que explodiam no céu, Mu fez o mesmo, pedindo para que aquilo tudo realmente os levassem a algo de hora depois, Ikki, Shaka, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite chegavam ao sítio em Avenue Flower, totalmente ensopados e mortos de cansaço.

Mu saiu para recebê-los.

- Meu Deus! Vocês estão bem? – indagou o ariano assustado, embaixo de um guarda chuvas.

Ninguém respondeu, continuando a andar para dentro da casa. Afrodite antes de entrar olhou de forma estranha para a placa na frente do local e sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas nada falou.

Entraram em um nervoso silêncio. Mu resignado acomodou a todos. A casa era imensa e tinha vários quartos, além de outras casas menores espalhadas pelo terreno vasto. Fênix levou Shaka para seu quarto, e Máscara da Morte mostrou onde Afrodite deveria se banhar e descansar. Antes de sair do quarto advertiu o sueco para que não tentasse "_nenhuma gracinha_" e fechou a porta.

Quando se viu sozinho no quarto, Afrodite se deitou na cama e chorou como há muito tempo não fazia. Sentia-se sozinho, traído, humilhado como não achou que se sentiria mais. Deixou que toda a sua indignação se manifestasse em formas de lágrimas, até que exausto resolveu tomar um banho quente e dormir um pouco antes de qualquer coisa.

-OOO-

Chovia muito. Prosseguir por aquela estrada era insano. Shura estava ao volante e não tinha nenhuma visibilidade. Tentou se comunicar com os outros membros da equipe pelo rádio, mas não conseguiu. Sorento seguia preocupado ao seu lado e não parava de fumar, parecia profundamente temeroso com aquela missão.

- Teremos que parar... – declarou o espanhol – Não consigo ver nada, que merda!

- Sim, sim, há um motel logo ali em frente, entramos e esperamos a chuva parar e então reagrupamos a equipe e seguimos.

- Sim, sim, vamos logo. – disse o investigador.

O comissário concordou, e Shura manobrou o carro para o pequeno hotel com um letreiro luminoso e chamativo. O espanhol quase riu com o nome brega do lugar. Entraram rápido, carregando notebooks e equipamentos.

- Um quarto por algumas horas! – pediu o espanhol – Só até a chuva passar.

O homem grisalho atrás do balcão os olhou com desconfiança antes de falar o valor e jogar a chave. Quando os dois policiais se afastaram ele não deixou de soltar um resmungo:

"Mais bichas! Eu joguei pedra em nosso senhor!"

-OOO-

Shaka estava sentado na cama, Ikki estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas limpando com uma toalha molhada o pequeno corte que o loiro tinha nos lábios.

- Eu não deveria ter batido em você... – murmurou envergonhado.

- Não tem problema, o Ângelo me deu um murro na cara, meu olho ainda está meio roxo por isso. Acho que foi bem pior. – devolveu cansado e espirrou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Não vai ficar doente, loiro. – volveu Ikki pegando uma toalha maior – Deixe-me enxugar seus cabelos.

O loiro suspirou e fechou os olhos quando o moreno sentou-se atrás de si, de modo que ele ficou entre suas pernas e começou a enxugar seus cabelos delicadamente. Fênix vestia apenas um short azul e o indiano um short cinza e uma camiseta branca de algodão. Shaka apoiou as costas no peito do mais jovem, sentindo-se relaxar sob o toque suave de suas grandes mãos. Ikki aspirou o cheiro que saía dos cabelos e do corpo do loiro, era incrível o quanto ele era cheiroso, como sua pele era macia. Não podia negar, adorava tocá-lo; adorava sua pele, seus cabelos, seu cheiro. Adorava a forma autoritária como ele proferia toda e qualquer palavra; adorava o jeito que ele agitava de forma blasé suas mãos grandes e magras, e adorava sua voz grave e levemente rouca...

Suspirou parando a carícia na nuca do loiro e o envolvendo forte nos braços. Shaka suspirou também, estava com frio e o corpo do moreno era tão quente, tão gostoso...

- Vou sair um pouquinho. – disse Ikki e beijou delicadamente os lábios cortados do promotor, para não machucá-lo – Descanse.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e se deitou na cama, envolvendo-se no lençol cheiroso e fechando os olhos, estava mesmo cansado e pensava em dormir, mas não negaria pra si mesmo que se pudesse ficaria o rosto da vida abrigado nos braços do moreno.

-OOO-

O dia amanheceu. O odor de sangue e pólvora era tudo que se sentia em Happyshire. A policia chegou cedo, alertada por moradores de uma comunidade vizinha que ouviram os tiros durante a noite.

O jovem policial não acreditou no que viu: uma chacina. Nunca presenciara uma barbaridade como aquela: adultos, idosos e crianças, todos mortos a tiros. Seu coração gelou quando reconheceu entre as vítimas um velho amigo.

-"Ah, Deus..." – murmurou desolado. Aquele era o paraíso que o companheiro dizia ter encontrado?

"_Deixarei a cidade, não suporto mais essa violência. John está fundando uma comunidade agrícola e é pra lá que vou..."_

As palavras ainda se repetiam em sua cabeça. O paraíso havia se tornado um inferno de sangue.

Um movimento no chão chamou a atenção do policial. Um corpo se moveu, e ele rapidamente se agachou virando a criança que estava caída. Percebeu chocado que sob o corpo do maior estava um menino pequeno, acomodado e protegido. Rapidamente o pegou no colo verificando se ele estava ferido, não havia nenhum ferimento nele, mas o mais velho estava com vários tiros pelo corpo, inclusive um na cabeça.

-"Chamem uma ambulância!" – gritou o jovem policial desesperado. Então mirou os olhos da criança assustada que tinha nos braços e logo verificou que não havia como se enganar, aquele era o filho de seu melhor amigo que estava morto.

-OOO-

Shura conseguiu falar com os companheiros de missão e informar que estavam parados num motel. Soube por Aiolia que Aldebaran ainda não havia saído de Nova York e se preocupou, mas depois pensou que o gigante brasileiro deveria ter seus motivos para esperar.

Sorento havia ligado o notebook e estava pesquisando sobre o tal massacre de Happyshire enquanto o moreno fumava um cigarro em silêncio, mirando os relâmpagos pela janela.

- Que noite tenebrosa! – exclamou Shura com um suspiro pesado, pensando em toda aquela terrível história – Não vejo à hora disso tudo terminar, estou cansado dessa caçada.

- Imagine o que estou sentindo? – resmungou o loiro – Eu estou preste a me tornar o secretário de polícia de Nova York e agora estou no fim do mundo a caça de bandidos...

Shura lançou um olhar inquisidor para o chefe.

- Eu realmente não entendi por que veio pessoalmente. – disse tragando o cigarro.

- Quero deixar o DP 5 com esse caso solucionado. Quero fechar a minha carreira de comissário com chave de ouro, prendendo um gângster e salvando um inocente promotor público. – Sorento suspirou – Pura vaidade, Shura...

- Vaidade... – repetiu o mais novo com amargura apagando o cigarro – Vou pegar um café, você quer?

- Sim, seria bom! – disse o comissário. O investigador já estava saindo quando a voz do chefe o impediu – Shura, você sabia que tiveram outros sobreviventes do massacre de Happyshire além do promotor?

O policial se voltou mirando o chefe.

- Sim, eu já sabia disso. – disse – Mas não consegui contatar nenhum deles, parece que todos viraram fantasmas.

- Estranho... – ponderou Sorento passando a mão no queixo.

- Eu também acho, mas agora é tarde para descobrir o que aconteceu com os sobreviventes de Happyshire. Vou pegar o café!

O moreno saiu, e o loiro voltou a mirar a tela do notebook. Aquela história ainda lhe causava arrepios.

-OOO-

Afrodite saiu do quarto. Já era altas horas da noite e a casa estava escura. Fugir não tentaria, pois nem sabia mesmo onde estava. Andou pelo corredor mal iluminado pelos raios e trovões. Ao passar por uma porta, viu algumas pessoas reunidas conversando em voz baixa; tentou ouvir algo mas não conseguiu então continuou a andar, abrindo algumas portas e procurando o promotor.

Chegou ao quarto ao final do corredor, era a última porta, ele só poderia estar lá.

- Shaka? – sussurrou o nome do loiro e ele se moveu na cama. O sueco se aproximou dele puxando levemente o lençol, expondo o indiano que abriu os olhos e piscou ainda confuso pelo sono.

- Afrodite, o que...

- Deixe-me ficar aqui com você... – pediu já deitando na cama e se aninhando junto ao corpo do loiro – Está muito frio...

Shaka gelou. Afastou-se e se sentou na cama num pulo.

- Não, Laursen, volte para seu quarto, por Buda! Pare de arranjar confusão. Já não basta nas que me meti por sua causa!

Os olhos azul piscina se voltaram para os do promotor, tão azuis quanto os seus. De súbito, Afrodite empurrou Shaka na cama e subiu em seus quadris, sob o olhar espantado do mestiço hindu.

- Afrodite...

Não terminou a frase, sua boca foi tomada com fome e sensualidade na medida certa; Shaka não conseguiu deter o sueco que segurou seus braços no alto da cabeça enquanto descia os lábios por seu pescoço.

- Pare já com isso... – murmurava o indiano aflito e também não querendo chamar a atenção dos "moradores" da casa.

- Relaxa, você vai gostar, eu quero fazer isso desde que o vi... – murmurou o modelo de modo sensual, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camiseta que o indiano vestia e tocando-o nos mamilos. Shaka não conseguiu evitar um gemido, e se odiou por isso. Voltou a se mover, tentando tirar aquele louco de cima de si, mas o que conseguiu com a manobra foi derrubar o abajur, única iluminação do quarto. Afrodite descia os lábios, molhando sua barriguinha perfeita de mordicando os ossinhos dos seus quadris; Shaka suspirou aflito, por mais controlado que fosse, aquilo seria de enlouquecer qualquer mortal. As mãos do sueco deslizaram para o elástico do short folgado que ele vestia, o descendo sensualmente. Shaka estava quase suando de aflição quando sentiu a língua ousada deslizar por sua virilha, gemeu levemente, mas estava muito mais apavorado que excitado. Afrodite já estava com a boca em sua parte mais sensível quando ambos ouviram o "_click_" do interruptor.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, mirando o rosto meio estarrecido de Ikki. Afrodite se afastou lambendo os lábios e encarando o moreno de forma maliciosa.

Alguns minutos de silêncio até o mais jovem naquele quarto berrar:

- Que merda você está fazendo, Shaka?

O indiano engoliu em seco e tentou recuperar a presença de espírito.

- Não é da sua conta, você vai me matar, é um seqüestrador, lembre-se... não é meu... dono, certo? – gaguejou incerto.

Ikki franziu as sobrancelha, apertou os punhos e grunhiu como um cão raivoso.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... – rosnou - Vocês dois... vocês não devem ficar fazendo essa coisas, aqui! – continuou com todo o esforço do mundo.

- Não é da sua conta...

- Ora, Shaka, isso já está indo longe demais e...

O moreno se interrompeu ao escutar as palmas debochadas do sueco.

- Vocês são bons, tenho que admitir! – disse Afrodite de modo sarcástico.

- O... o que quer dizer? – indagou Shaka empalidecendo.

O modelo o mirou magoado.

- Sabe que cheguei mesmo a gostar de você? – disse amargo.

- Do que você está falando, seu idiota? – grunhiu Ikki perturbado.

- Parem com a encenação! Eu já desmascarei vocês! – gritou Afrodite e olhou pra Shaka – Vocês estão juntos!

Shaka pensou em negar, mas ao invés disso baixou o olhar e sorriu, antes de voltar a encarar o sueco.

- Xeque mate, senhor Laursen. – disse calmamente – Você me descobriu.

Ikki continuava parado sem saber o que dizer. Shaka se ergueu da cama, ajeitando as roupas e caminhando até o moreno, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Estamos mais que juntos, Afrodite. – o loiro beijou a mão do assassino – Estamos unidos de uma forma que você nunca poderia imaginar. Mas isso farei questão de lhe explicar, detalhe por detalhe...

- Shaka... – Ikki tentou intervir, mas o loiro o mirou nos olhos e balançou a cabeça negando.

- Ele merece saber...

- Mereço sim! Mereço uma explicação do porque de tudo isso! – revoltou-se o sueco.

- Pois bem... – Shaka respirou fundo e pesadamente – Vou lhe dizer tudo que aconteceu desde que sobrevivemos ao massacre de Happyshire...

Ikki coçou a cabeça nervoso, aquilo não era para acontecer. Mirou o sueco.

- Quando você descobriu? – indagou.

- Já estava desconfiado, mas tive a certeza quando cheguei aqui.

- Por quê? – O "mercenário" e o promotor perguntaram juntos.

Afrodite sorriu vaidoso com sua perspicácia.

- A placa de madeira com o nome do sitio dizia:

"Morangos selvagens".

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Ah, eu espalhei pista pelo texto a respeito do envolvimento deles, não espalhei?

Cap. 1 – A revolta do Ikki quando o Dite atacou o Shaka no estacionamento. Os olhares do Shaka para o Mustang.

Cap.2 – O Ikki ficou irritado quando o Mask bateu no Shaka. O MDM chamou o Shaka de moranguinho e bateu no traseiro dele.

Cap.3 – Happyshire era um centro de imigrantes: Mask italiano, Shaka indiano, etc. A frase do Mask sobre as "barbies". Hehehehehe.

Cap.4- O Ikki não algemou o Shaka quando foi buscar o analgésico e o loiro nem tentou fugir. O olhar do Ângelo para o Shaka por causa dos ciúmes do Ikki, sem contar todo o cuidado que o moreno tinha com o loirinho né? XD! O resto era tudo encenação. Essas foram só algumas das pistas, espalhei muitas pelo texto.

Sei que há aqueles que já tinham juntado os fatos e aos que não, espero que a surpresa tenha sido boa. E não pense que eu decidi fazer do Shaka cúmplice de uma hora para outra, sempre que começo uma história já planejo tudo e da forma que irá acontecer, algumas crescem, mas no final o resultado é o mesmo que já foi planejado.

Relevem erros gramaticais, ortográficos e outros. Não mandei para a beta, pois estou ansiosa demais para postar esses dias.

Kitsune Youko, MillaSnape, ShakaAmamiya, Neko-sama, vivisctn, Vagabond, Ikki Amamiya, Keronekoi, Sica-kun, Arcueid, Sandrini, Meguari Uchiha, milaangelica, Giiuliaify, Virgo Nyah, Silvana.

A vocês acima beijos mil, muito obrigada pelo carinho que deixaram! Obrigada aos leitores silenciosos também, mas gostaria muito da opinião de vocês.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 24/11/2010


	7. Os órfãos de Happyshire

**Os órfãos de Happyshire**

**Capítulo 8**

_O policial pegou o menino menor e entregou a um dos colegas enquanto o garoto baleado era posto na ambulância._

_- Qual o seu nome? – indagou ao menino que mal conseguia respirar, mas precisava saber._

_- Sa... Saga..._

_- O que aconteceu aqui, Saga?_

_- Mataram todos... – murmurou o moribundo – As... crianças... meu irmão..._

_- Por favor, policial, ele tem que ser levado rápido! – reclamou a enfermeira com a insensibilidade daquele homem._

_- Que crianças, Saga? – indagou o policial rápido._

_O menino então apontou para uma casa._

_- No porão..._

_O policial deixou que a ambulância se fechasse e seguisse para salvar a vida daquela criança. Então caminhou rápido para o local informado. Entrou na casa a procura, mas não encontrou o tal porão, então invadiu o quintal, mas propriamente uma casa de ferramentas. Sim, havia um pequeno porão, ao abri-lo o homem da lei deu de cara com vários rostinhos inocentes._

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Afrodite escutava toda a história sentado na sala, enquanto tomava um café e fumava um cigarro nervoso. Estavam com ele, Ikki e Shaka e Mu e Saga. Ângelo olhava a madrugada escura pela janela de forma inexpressiva.

- Então vocês formaram o esquadrão vingança e resolveram que me enganar e quase me matar seria a forma melhor de resolver os problemas com Leone? – indagou o modelo irritado.

- O plano inicial não era envolvê-lo, Afrodite. – disse Shaka – Você entrou na história por um acaso. Nem mesmo a minha profissão de promotor seria envolvida nisso, em nosso plano inicial não havia nem Afrodite Laursen e me Shaka Phalke.

- E como entrei nessa história? – indagou – Sim, eu sei que ser o puto de Leone ajudou muito, mas...

- Essa é uma conversa para outra hora. – disse Saga – Estamos todos cansados.

- Sim, é melhor dormimos um pouco. – concordou Mu empurrando a cadeira do namorado.

Afrodite mirou os dois enquanto se afastavam.

- Ele...?

- Sim, ele ficou paraplégico para tentar nos proteger, se é isso que iria perguntar. – respondeu Shaka resignado – Ele e Kanon, seu irmão gêmeos, eram as crianças maiores, então coube a eles salvar todas as outras. Ele foi baleado quando saiu para buscar a última criança que faltava, ao menos a última com vida, o Mu.

- E ele o protegeu até o fim. – completou Ikki – Ele escondeu o Mu embaixo do próprio corpo e se fingiu de morto por uma noite inteira, até que... até que aqueles vermes foram embora...

Afrodite viu os punhos do leonino se fecharem e observou o tamanho do ódio que eles ainda guardavam.

- Hoje eles são namorados. – observou o sueco – Uma bela história de amor. E vocês dois? Como tudo começou?

- Isso não é o assunto principal agora, Afrodite. – disse Shaka – Eu só queria que entendesse que... Eu não queria envolvê-lo nisso.

- Então me deixe ir embora. – pediu o loiro. Máscara da Morte que até o momento estava calado mirando a escuridão pela janela se voltou pra ele.

- Deixá-lo ir? Pra você voltar aqui com a polícia em seguida? – indagou – Nem pensar! Não pense que porque esse loiro Barbie tem o coração mole o nosso também é!

- Escuta aqui seu carcamano idiota! – Shaka se ergueu do sofá irritadíssimo – Dobre a língua quando falar de mim!

- Ah, se não fosse por vocês dois darem tanta bandeira do caso bicha de vocês, nada disso estaria acontecendo! – explodiu o italiano.

Shaka e Ikki se entreolharam irritados.

- Por que faz tanta questão de ser desagradável? – o repreendeu Afrodite, calando não só Ângelo, como o casal – Você foi criado com eles, como irmãos. O que custa ter um pouco de respeito?

Máscara da morte se calou e os presentes na sala viram até um leve rubor em seu rosto. Ikki e Shaka se entreolharam novamente. Ninguém nunca calara aquele _carcamano_ daquela forma. Ângelo se afastou sem nada dizer, estava realmente envergonhado, há dia tratava o sueco e os amigos como se... como se eles fossem anormais! O que Afrodite não sabia era que aquilo não passava de rejeição aos seus próprios sentimentos.

- Vamos dormir, estamos todos cansados e não vou perder meu tempo brigando com aquele idiota. – disse o promotor – Afrodite venha...

Shaka se adiantaria, mas Ikki o puxou pelo braço.

- Nem pensar! Agora que você já sabe de tudo, sueco, se mantenha bem do que é meu, certo? – advertiu o moreno – Ângelo, leve o Afrodite para o quarto dele e passa chave! Só assim pra esse maníaco ficar longe do Shaka.

- Como se eu não soubesse me defender. Por Buda! – irritou-se o indiano.

- Ah, então não estava se defendendo porque estava gostando, devo supor! – indignou-se Ikki.

- Não, eu não estava me defendendo para não chamar sua atenção, porque sabia que faria um escândalo com o péssimo domínio próprio que tem! – rosnou o advogado.

- Como gostaria que tivesse domínio próprio vendo esse tarado o tempo inteiro em cima de você! – devolveu Ikki.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça.

- Eu só fiz aquilo para ver até onde ele iria. – disse interrompendo a discussão dos dois – Eu não tinha intenção de transar com ele. Certo, no começo até que tinha, mas... Bem, mas depois aconteceram muitas coisas. – a voz do modelo se tornou baixa e magoada. Máscara da Morte sentiu um aperto no peito e preferiu voltar a olhar pela janela, sem se envolver naquela discussão.

- Desculpem-me por isso. Sei que meus métodos não foram os mais ortodoxos. – continuou Afrodite – Vou para o meu calvário, pode me levar, Máscara da Morte. – frisou o vulgo do assassino.

- Não precisa, nós o acompanhamos, estamos subindo mesmo. – disse Ikki vendo a expressão perdida do amigo.

Os três subiram as escadas. Ângelo continuou mirando a escuridão, totalmente perdido nos próprios sentimentos. Como podia estar tão profundamente... interessado (a palavra apaixonado era impensável para ele) em Afrodite? Ele nunca gostou de homens! Sim, era verdade que quase a totalidade dos seus "irmãos" gostavam, mas ele não. Ele nunca julgou aquilo muito natural. Crescera vendo Mu correndo atrás de Saga, e Ikki e Shaka se beijando a cada oportunidade. Mas ele? Não, ele nunca achou aquilo "normal", sempre gostara de garotas e sempre tivera belas garotas, então... Por quê?

Acendeu um charuto e se sentou na varanda. Estava sem sono e com raiva daquele puto e do mundo. O ciúme o corroia. Por que além de tudo, Afrodite tinha que ficar se jogando em cima de Shaka?

"Maldição!" Praguejou. Sua vontade era subir as escadas e tomá-lo nos braços e tê-lo novamente. Mas não podia, aquilo era uma heresia contra os seus valores de... de Homem!

Ergueu-se da cadeira e resolveu dormir, era o melhor, o dia seguinte seria cheio e decisivo.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Sorento deitou na cama, vendo a chuva que não dava trégua.

- Cinco quilômetros para Happyshire e nós aqui parados. Conseguiu contato com Deba e Aiolia? – indagou mirando Shura que fumava próximo a janela. O agente parecia muito concentrado em seus pensamentos.

- Shura? – insistiu estranhando aquela momentânea falta de concentração.

O moreno se voltou para ele, seus olhos negros brilhavam com a fraca luz do ambiente.

- Estava tentando juntar alguns fatos. – declarou o mais jovem – Se Leone quer matar o promotor e o modelo em Happyshire é porque não quer se vingar apenas do Afrodite. Há algo estranho nisso.

- Ele quer se vingar do promotor. Já havíamos chegado a essa conclusão. – resignou-se Sorento – Sabe, Shura, essa história me dá arrepios.

- O Deba deixará Nova York essa noite. – disse o agente terminando o cigarro e o apagando num cinzeiro, ignorando o que o comissário declarou – Devemos nos encontrar com ele, Krishna e Aiolia na próxima parada e então não pararemos até chegar a Happyshire.

Sorento suspirou pesadamente.

- Sendo sincero, eu gostaria muito de pegar esses bandidos antes de chegar naquela cidade...

- Aquele lugar também me causa arrepios, Sorento. – Shura deixou escapar um sorriso amargo – Acho que não seria agradável a ninguém visitar o local de um massacre, mas esse é nosso trabalho, não é?

- Tem razão. – conformou-se o loiro – Vamos dormir um pouco, amanhã o pesadelo recomeça.

Sorento virou-se na cama e apagou a luminária. Shura o mirou por um tempo, depois pegou um travesseiro e se deitou no chão com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, mas não conseguiu dormir.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Shaka entrou no quarto ainda ouvindo Ikki falar os diabos por causa da "encenação" de Afrodite. O loiro se deitou na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro enquanto o moreno não parava a boca...

- Você é o culpado de toda essa confusão, se não tivesse ficado com pena daquele fresco, nada disso teria acontecido! – grunhia o moreno – Sem contar o beijo que você deu nele no estacionamento...

- Foi ele quem me beijou, Ikki... – suspirou o loiro resignado.

- Não importa! Por que diabos você tinha que ir jantar com ele? O acerto não era esse! Você está interessado nele, Shaka?

O promotor afastou o travesseiro do rosto e encarou o amante, teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve, não queria provocá-lo mais.

- Eu não acredito que esteja me perguntando isso! – disse enfadado.

- E por que a pergunta parece tão absurda? – indagou o moreno pondo as mãos no quadril.

- Eu já o traí nesses nossos...? Ah, nem me lembro mais quantos anos de namoro!

Ikki entreabriu os lábios, indignado.

- Então você não lembra?

- Não, Ikki, estamos juntos desde que descobrimos nossa sexualidade lá pelos 12 anos de idade, não tenho como contar...

- Naquela época não conta, loiro, pra mim temos 10 anos juntos!

- E por quê?

- Foi quando transamos pela primeira vez! – explodiu Ikki terrivelmente irritado com a calma de Shaka.

- Ah, verdade... – o loiro afastou definitivamente o travesseiro e se sentou na cama – Você estava com...16 anos e eu 18... Nossa, fui um pedófilo!

Shaka começou a rir divertido e isso só fazia aumentar a raiva do leonino.

- Shaka Phalke, eu não estou brincando! – disse Ikki entre dentes.

O promotor se ergueu da cama e caminhou tranquilamente até o centro do quarto onde o moreno continuava parado com as mãos no quadril. Sorriu da forma hipnotizante de sempre, o que fez o leonino franzir as sobrancelhas e umedecer os lábios. Shaka sorriu mais, satisfeito com o efeito que sabia que causava nele. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o riso e tirou a camisa por cima da cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos longos dançarem por seu dorso definido.

- Você só faltou me violentar na frente do Afrodite e do Mask nesses dias de fuga, e agora que estamos finalmente livres para nos amar, você quer brigar? – sua voz saiu lenta e sussurrada.

O moreno mirou o rosto do loiro, descendo o olhar por todo o corpo, passando pelo short que ele vestia até chegar aos pés nus e brancos.

- Não desvie o assunto... – resmungou Ikki se afastando, ele também era duro na queda.

Shaka olhou pra cima e suspirou, pedindo paciência aos céus.

- Então tudo bem! – disse caminhando para a cama – Eu vou dormir, você aproveita e faz companhia ao Mask que está num terrível dilema em relação ao Afrodite, igualzinho a você!

- Meu dilema não tem nada a ver com aquele puto, tem a ver com você! – irritou-se o moreno caminhando até ele – Fala a verdade, você... você se sente atraído por ele?

Shaka encarou os olhos de Ikki profundamente, mas não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo, começou a rir o que fez o mais jovem ruborizar.

- Ah, Ikki, você inseguro é tão...patético!

- Escuta, loiro...

- Não, eu não vou escutar mais nada. Pra mim chega...

Os lábios carnudos cobriram os seus num beijo urgente. A língua de Ikki tomava posse com violência da sua boca, Shaka sentiu seu corpo entrar em ebulição instantânea. O puxou mais pra si, pelos cabelos, correspondendo a carícia sôfrega, sugando a língua nervosa do moreno e fazendo-o gemer contra sua boca. Era sempre daquela forma que acabavam as discussões dos dois.

Shaka, sem muita paciência pegou o moreno nos braços e o jogou na cama, subindo nele em seguida. Aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com o mau humor de Ikki que riu e o puxou para seus braços, voltando a beijá-lo com paixão. O loiro tirou a camisa que ele vestia e se sentou sobre seus quadris. Ikki se remexeu na cama e deslizou as mãos pelas coxas grossas do indiano, entrando pelo short leve e tocando-o na virilha de forma provocativa, brincando com os pêlos curtos e macios que a cobriam. Shaka suspirou de aflição com a carícia provocativa do amado e se inclinou para beijá-lo, isso fez Ikki, num movimento rápido, inverter as posições.

O indiano sorriu e passou a língua de forma maliciosa pelos lábios num convite mudo que Ikki não obedeceu, preferiu descer a boca para seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando a pele clara e arrancando gemidos descompassados do amante. O fato era que os dois já estavam desesperados com a distância que precisaram manter durante todo aquele tempo, imposta pelo plano de vingança e era difícil ter paciência.

Ikki desceu mais, deixando uma trilha de saliva pela pele ardente do indiano e sugando um dos mamilos rosados para depois morder, fazendo o amante gemer e se contorcer numa mistura de prazer e dor; sua outra mão estimulava um, enquanto os lábios lambiam e mordia outro. Shaka sentia sua excitação aumentar a cada passada da língua ousada do moreno; seu membro já estava totalmente ereto e necessitado de algo mais, e sabia que Ikki mal começara. O moreno distribuía beijinhos, lambidas e mordidas pelo abdômen sarado do promotor, e Shaka apenas gemia e o puxava mais pra si, querendo mais daquele moreno gostoso por quem era apaixonado.

O leonino muito devagar e sensualmente, livrou o loiro da única peça de roupa e contemplou a enorme ereção que ele já possuía. Lambeu os lábios de forma sacana e encarou os olhos escurecidos de desejo do indiano.

- Adoro ver suas pupilas dilatadas assim, Shaka... – disse e tocou levemente com a língua no pênis quente do loiro, vendo todo o seu corpo estremecer – Não de ódio, mas de desejo...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – sussurrou Shaka impaciente se remexendo na cama. Ikki, porém fez pouco caso de sua aflição e apenas lambeu a glande, deslizando a língua devagar até a base do pênis do promotor.

- Ikki! – Shaka gritou irritado com aquela tortura.

- Lembra-se que você me disse que poderia suportar mesmo que esse "projeto" durasse um ano?

Shaka arfou. Ele iria torturá-lo até não querer mais por suas palavras desdenhosas do passado.

- Ikki, não faz isso comigo... – choramingou fazendo charme, sabia que o leonino não resistia a sua carinha de anjo safado. E mais uma vez ele não resistiu, desceu os lábios devagar, abocanhando com cuidado todo aquele volume e começando a sugar lentamente, para logo começar a colocar mais força. Shaka gemia ensandecido e sussurrava o quanto adorava o amante, o quanto sua boca era maravilhosa, o que deixava Ikki ainda mais louco de tesão.

O indiano sentia-se chupado com tanto ímpeto, com tanta fome, que dali a pouco não iria mais agüentar e gozaria, encharcando a boca do amado. Seu sexo era completamente engolido e avidamente sugado. Era delicioso. Ikki não dava trégua estava louco para vê-lo se derreter inteiro e perder o seu tão aclamado auto controle.

- Ah, Ikki... ahhhhh... Assim, amor... – gemia o loiro sem parar sob a boca quente e aconchegante do moreno. O promotor já não se controlava; estremecia e se empurrava contra os lábios do amante quase o fazendo engasgar. Ikki também já sentia o pênis doer de tão rígido e chupava cada vez mais forte, massageando os testículos do loiro, o molhando com sua saliva e descendo os dedos para tocar o local secreto entre as nádegas firmas do amado.

- Ahhhhhhh... – Shaka gemeu mais alto e abriu mais as pernas dando acesso total aos dedos habilidosos do seu homem. Ikki não parava com a felação e pelos espasmos involuntários, sentia que em breve o amado gozaria, então, sem mais delongas, enfiou o indicador dentro dele, tocando-o fundo enquanto dava uma chupada forte em seu membro. Shaka soltou um grito rouco e retesou o corpo gozando na boca do amante que engoliu tudo com gosto, continuando a chupar, não lhe dando a chance de relaxar do orgasmo, o estimulando a permanecer ereto.

O indiano abriu os olhos, meio atordoado e encarou as safiras maliciosas a sua frente. Sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer com aquele olhar predador e aquela língua que continuava circundando seu falo sem trégua.

Tempos depois, Ikki se afasta e começa a se livrar da própria roupa, muito lentamente, dando um showzinho particular ao amante que o mirava com olhos de lobo. Desceu a cueca de forma sensual, expondo a ereção túrgida e se masturbando de leve com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Shaka se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhá-lo e o chamar com o indicador. Ikki se ajoelhou na cama enquanto o loiro aproximava o rosto do membro ereto e repetindo a tortura do amante, passa apenas a ponta da língua, provando-o. Fênix estremeceu, e menos paciente que o indiano, enroscou os dedos em seus cabelos empurrando-lhe a boca contra sua ereção. Shaka, excitado, obedeceu, começando a chupar com força, engolindo o quanto podia, afinal, o pênis do amante era enorme, mas ele suportava, já estava acostumado. Ikki gemia estonteado, o indiano fazia aquilo como ninguém, chegava a ser hipnótico a forma que ele chupava.

- Você fica lindo chupando meu pau, amor...ahhhhh... – provocou, sabia que o todo certinho promotor era avesso a palavras de baixo calão. Mas Shaka já estava tão excitado que nem ouvia mais o que o outro dizia, uma de suas mãos hora apertava as coxas torneadas de Ikki, hora seus testículos ou a base de sexo enquanto lambia e mordiscava a glande, da qual um líquido claro já saía, e com a outra mão ele massageava a própria ereção lentamente. Todavia, o moreno com muito esforço o afastou, ou gozaria ali mesmo com aquela visão. Ver Shaka tão entregue depois de tanto tempo de separação o enlouquecia...

O afastou segurando-o pelos cabelos, o loiro soltou um resmungo e o encarou. Os enormes olhos azuis escurecidos pelo desejo, a face corada, a respiração rápida, o rosto de anjo alterado pela luxúria... Deuses! Que homem lindo ele tinha na cama! Extasiava-se o moreno, o empurrando delicadamente pelos ombros, de forma que ficou ajoelhado entre as pernas do loiro.

- Você é lindo demais, meu anjo caído... – murmura e o outro umedeceu os lábios. Shaka estava com o rosto corado, os olhos semicerrados e os longos fios loiros bagunçados caindo pelos ombros e se espalhando pela cama. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Sua enorme ereção despontava lindamente de seu baixo-ventre. Sua posição largada na cama era de completa entrega. Parecia um anjo devasso... Apaixonante.

Ikki não resistiu, nunca resistiria. Deitou-se entre suas pernas e guiou seu sexo túrgido para dentro do loiro que se contraiu involuntariamente, ofegando. Com um pouco de esforço, o moreno consegue penetrá-lo, sentindo Shaka gemer e seu falo sendo comprimido naquela cavidade tão apertada. Gemeu também, estava sendo dolorido também pra ele apesar de deliciosamente prazeroso sentir-se esmagar daquela forma, mal conseguia se mover...

- Ah, loiro... você... Ahhh... está ainda mais apertado e gostoso... – gemeu começando a estocar, mas seus movimentos eram mínimos.

Shaka fez uma careta de dor mordendo os lábios com força. A verdade era que nunca foi fácil, Ikki era enorme, mas depois de certo tempo sem "praticar" ficava ainda mais difícil. Gemeu mais forte quando Ikki mergulhou mais em si, sentindo-se rasgar. O moreno se inclinou e o beijou ardentemente, tirando-lhe o fôlego e a sanidade, enquanto sua mão agarrava o pênis ereto do amante, começando a masturbá-lo.

- Ahh... Ikki... Ahhh... – Shaka só gritava e gemia alto, ensandecido de desejo, a dor quase sumira tamanha era o frenesi que seu corpo experimentava. Ikki aproveitou para entrar nele por inteiro, gemendo também ao se sentir acolhido e comprimido no canal do indiano. Quase grunhiu quando começou a se movimentar lentamente, o corpo do loiro ainda impondo barreiras involuntárias aos seus movimentos.

- Ahh... Meu anjo... você é tão gostoso... – murmurou começando a se mover mais rápido, mas ainda sem conseguir ir muito forte. Shaka projetou os quadris pra frente sentindo-se enlouquecer sob a mão do amante que o masturbava lentamente, no mesmo ritmo em que o estocava. Fênix continuou devagar, vencendo a resistência do corpo do amado, ouvindo-o gemer cada vez mais descontrolado. Então, saiu dele; Shaka soltou um resmungo, mas não teve muito tempo para reclamar, Ikki o virou de bruços e se deitou sobre ele, voltando a penetrá-lo, agora com menos dificuldade, começando a dar estocadas mais vigorosas. O indiano se sentia preso sob o peso do corpo musculoso do moreno que lhe beijava o pescoço e as costas de forma descontrolada, puxando-o pelo queixo para um beijo sôfrego sem parar os movimentos frenéticos. Shaka gemia e se agarrava aos lençóis a ponto de seus dedos se crisparem. Ikki o puxou pra si de modo que ele ficasse de quatro na cama, continuando as estocadas e começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo, fazendo todo o corpo do loiro tremer em espasmos, brincando com seu falo, espalhando o líquido que já saía abundante por todo ele, tornando as investidas de seus dedos mais fáceis e deliciosas. O corpo claro do loiro já pingava de suor, assim como o do moreno e eles agradeciam a tempestade e os trovões por não estarem sendo ouvidos por toda a casa. Os nós dos dedos de Shaka já estavam brancos de tanto que ele apertava os lençóis. Ikki o puxou mais uma vez, o tirando da cama e deixando-o sentado em seu colo. Shaka rebolava, subia e descia, já desesperado, o braço segurando a nuca do moreno que beijava seu pescoço entre gemidos cada vez mais fortes e descontrolados.

Ikki segurou o loiro pela cintura e entrou inteiro nele, fazendo-o gritar alto e gozar abundantemente em sua mão, se derramando no mesmo momento dentro dele, sentindo seu sêmen escorrer pelas pernas do loiro e chegar as suas. Shaka quase desfalecido, apoiou as costas no peito do amante ofegante enquanto o moreno apoiava o queixo em seu ombro, deslizando as mãos da sua cintura até suas costas e nuca, afagando os cabelos molhados de suor.

- Quero dormir... – ronronou Shaka esfregando o rosto contra o do moreno. – Estou cansado...

- Eu também, você me cansou, loiro gostoso... – beijou a bochecha do promotor delicadamente.

Shaka deixou o colo do amante e se deitou preguiçosamente na cama, sentindo o cheiro de sexo que impregnava o quarto e também o suor e o sêmen que deixavam sua pele pegajosa... Não, definitivamente não poderia dormir daquele jeito. Ergueu-se ajeitando os cabelos longos.

- Vamos tomar um banho? – sugeriu pegando a mão do moreno, Ikki aceitou. Tomaram um banho relaxante e voltaram para o quarto que agora estava frio.

Vestiram-se com um moletom e limpinhos e cheirosos se aconchegaram no corpo um do outro. Estavam exausto depois daqueles dias de fuga e por todos os acontecimentos.

- Parou de pensar bobagem? – perguntou Shaka sonolento.

- Ele estava quase com a boca no seu pau, isso não é bobagem. – resmungou o moreno.

Shaka riu provocativo, mas já se entregando ao sono.

- Ele só queria me provocar, pensando que assim, eu confessaria nosso crime...

- Shaka... – Ikki o apertou mais pela cintura – Eu... eu sinto muito...

- Por quê?

- Eu bati em você...

- Ah, Ikki, esquece isso... Quantas vezes bati em você quando éramos pequenos?

- Nunca. – sorriu o moreno enfiando o nariz nos fios cheirosos da nuca do loiro – Acho que era o único, porque eu era uma peste!

- Não, o Mu e o Saga nunca bateram em ninguém, nem o Camus, que me lembre... – murmurou o loiro – Não precisa se desculpar, eu... eu falhei, Ikki.

- E agora?

- Não sei. Não faço à menor ideia do que fazer.

Shaka suspirou e Ikki beijou mais uma vez seus cabelos.

- Vamos dormir, amanhã resolveremos isso, certo?

O indiano apenas balançou a cabeça e logo depois caiu no sono, nos braços do amado.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Os dia amanheceu ainda chuvoso. Podia se sentir o cheiro de mato e terra molhada invadindo a grande casa. Mu estava na cozinha com Saori, preparando o café. A menina não parava de falar o tempo inteiro sobre sua vida em Nova York, seus amigos e o novo namorado.

O paciente ariano ouvia tudo sem questionar, pois sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse seria motivo para saber mais e mais de um assunto que não tinha nenhum interesse.

- O Shun está namorando também sabia? – disse Saori.

- Sério? – indagou o irmão pondo o café na cafeteira.

- Sim, com um loiro russo! – riu Saori – Acho que isso deve ter sido efeito da terra de Happyshire e seus legumes!

- Isso o quê, Saori?

- Isso que acontece com a gente! – explicou a mocinha pegando um pedaço de bolo e comendo – 90% dos meus irmãos são gays!

Mu se obrigou a rir e preferiu ignorar a conversa sem noção da mais nova.

- Você está namorando? – indagou mudando de assunto – Então acho que já esqueceu aquela história?

- Que história? – Saori franziu a testa e Mu se virou a encarando sério.

- Aquela história, Saori.

- O Kanon? Eu esquecê-lo? – Saori riu – Nunca. Meu amor por ele é totalmente platônico e eterno. Mas qual seu medo maninho? Que eu acabe confundindo as coisas e pule no colo do Saga?

Saori riu mais ao perceber o rubor no rosto do irmão, Mu ficava com o rostinho adorável quando se irritava.

- Não tem graça. – disse e colocou o café na mesa – Você vai conosco para Suíça?

- Claro que sim, embora não devesse. Não devo cair em tentação e ficando tão perto do Kanon... – a garota piscou para o irmão. Na verdade sua paixonite pelo geminiano já havia passado há muito tempo, mas era divertido irritar Mu.

Shun entrou na cozinha minutos depois totalmente enrolado num cobertor.

- Você está parecendo um rolinho primavera, Shun! – caçoou Saori.

- Muito engraçado... – resmungou o mais jovem – Mu, meu quarto está sem calefação, está um gelo só! – reclamou – Me dá um café, por favor!

- O Milo ficou de arrumar isso pra mim! – reclamou o tibetano – Verei isso hoje ainda. – completou Mu entregando uma caneca de café para o mais jovem – Poderia ter dormido em outro quarto, essa casa tem muitos se não se lembra.

- Ah, não tem graça vir aqui e não dormir no meu quarto... – sorriu Shun – Onde está o Dohko?

- Na casa dele, ele não quis vir pra cá ontem, disse que com todos nós aqui, ficaria difícil ter um só minuto de paz. – sorriu Mu.

- Camus e Milo quando chegam?

- A qualquer momento. – quem respondeu foi Saga que chegava em sua cadeira de rodas – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, mano! – disseram Shun e Saori ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, eu vou procurar o Ikki, ainda não falei com ele. – informou Shun.

Saori riu maliciosa.

- Do jeito que ele e o Shaka gritaram ontem à noite, acho que não acordam tão cedo...

- Saori! – repreendeu Mu corando – Isso é coisa que se diga?

- Você sabe que meu quarto é perto do quarto deles e quase não pude dormir! – reclamou a mocinha.

Shun saiu da cozinha, Mu terminou de arrumar a mesa e se sentou no colo de Saga dando-lhe um beijo demorado, depois o mirou dentro dos olhos verdes.

- Preparado? – indagou.

- Apavorado. – respondeu o grego.

O tibetano afagou-lhe o rosto bonito.

- Dará tudo certo, tenho certeza.

O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Afrodite não dormiu muito bem, por isso, cedo estava de pé. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas o dia permanecia nublado, tão pesado quanto sua alma. Vestiu-se com as roupas que Shaka tinha lhe emprestado na noite anterior e desceu as escadas, escutando risos que vinham de algum lugar da casa. Chegou à sala e observou a porta aberta. Talvez aquela fosse sua chance de fugir dali, fugir daquela história e de seus próprios sentimentos.

- Olá.

Uma voz amável o cumprimentou e ele se virou encontrando um homem de meia idade. Seus cabelos ruivos já eram levemente mesclados por alguns fios brancos, seu rosto era jovial ainda, mas estava abatido, contudo, havia um brilho de tanta força em seus olhos verdes que era desconcertante.

- Olá... – respondeu hesitante.

- Você deve ser namorado de um dos rapazes ou de uma das garotas, não é? – ele indagou se aproximando e estendendo a mão – Prazer, eu sou o Dohko, sou o pai deles.

Afrodite piscou confuso.

- Pai deles?

- Sim, eu os adotei depois que as famílias de todos foram mortas. – explicou chamando com um gesto para que o sueco o acompanhasse até a sala. Afrodite aceitou, se sentando em uma poltrona de frente ao mais velho.

- Eles... todos eles foram criados aqui?

- Sim. – explicou – Depois do que aconteceu, e você já deve saber do que estou falando, fiquei muito decepcionado com o mundo e os trouxe para morar nesse sítio isolado de tudo. Fiz isso para tentar preservar pelo menos um pouco do sonho que John e Shion tiveram de construir um mundo de paz e amor em Happyshire.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, era uma história muito triste.

- Então eles foram criados todos juntos como irmãos? – indagou – Penso que isso deve ter aplacado um pouco a solidão.

Dohko balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso amargo.

- Todo o amor do mundo não substitui o amor de pai e mãe. Essas crianças nunca seriam plenamente felizes, mesmo que eu tenha tentado dar todo o amor que podia a cada um deles. O que eles viram jamais seria esquecido.

- Então o senhor concorda com a vingança? – perguntou nervoso.

- Que vingança? – Dohko pareceu confuso e Afrodite rapidamente percebeu que ele nada sabia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- O-o... Eles querem...

- Então você está aí, belo? – Ângelo chegou à sala e lançou um olhar ameaçador para o loiro que dizia bem claramente: Calado!

Afrodite estremeceu e se calou. O jovem italiano chegou mais perto. Apesar do dia frio, ele vestia apenas uma calça jeans e uma regata branca.

- Já conheceu o Dite, pai? – indagou beijando com carinho a testa do ruivo, o que fez Afrodite entreabrir a boca. Nunca pensou que veria aquele carcamano fazer qualquer que fosse gesto de carinho.

- Sim, mas ele ainda não disse de quem é namorado. – explicou o mais velho – Do Kanon? Pelo que saiba é o único disponível.

O italiano riu e puxou Afrodite pelo braço, fazendo-o se erguer num tranco e ir parar em seus braços.

- É meu. – disse.

Dohko ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos.

- Seu Angie? – indagou pasmado – Desde quando você gosta de homens, meu filho?

- Ah, sei lá, Dohko, eu gosto dele! – disse muito sem jeito.

- Puxa, pensei que ao menos você e o...

- Vamos deixar essa história para depois! – cortou Ângelo – Está na hora do café.

O pai deu de ombros e se ergueu.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Afrodite, e seja bem vindo ao Morangos selvagens. – passou por eles e foi para a cozinha.

Afrodite se libertou do braço forte de Máscara da Morte e o encarou.

- Vai mentir pra ele até quando? – indagou.

- Isso não é de sua conta. – cuspiu o italiano.

- Claro que é! Vocês me envolveram nisso!

- Não, belo! Você se envolveu nisso ao se meter com aquele canalha desprezível! – disse com desprezo – Você deve ser como ele!

Os olhos de Afrodite se umedeceram contra sua vontade com as palavras duras proferidas pelo italiano.

- Não me importa o que pense! – disse magoado – Eu só quero ir embora! Eu nada tenho com a vingança de vocês! Por que quer me machucar dessa forma?

Ângelo engoliu em seco e baixou o olhar para os próprios sapatos.

- Se eu quisesse machucá-lo, já teria feito isso. – sua voz foi um grunhido baixo.

- E o que quer de mim então, Ângelo? Diga-me por favor, porque me parece que todos seus atos são feitos para me magoar! – falou não conseguindo esconder a mágoa.

Máscara da Morte se calou e continuou olhando os próprios sapatos, agora com as mãos no quadril.

- Transar comigo fazia parte do plano também? – Afrodite perguntou limpando rapidamente uma lágrima que fugiu do seu olho.

- Não... – resmungou o canceriano taciturno.

- Então por quê? – indagou Afrodite magoado.

Ângelo ergueu os olhos encarando os dele, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Para sua sorte, nesse momento Milo e Camus chegaram pela imensa porta dianteira, o francês praguejando de algo e o grego rindo sem parar.

- Olá. – disse Milo parando de supetão ao se dar conta de quem estava ali.

Camus mirou Afrodite e depois Ângelo surpreso.

- O que ele faz aqui? – indagou confuso – Ele... Isso...

- O plano era ir embora hoje cedo, mas... – o italiano bufou – Ele descobriu tudo...

- Como assim, descobriu tudo? – indagou Milo surpreso.

- Ikki e Shaka deram bandeira, só isso! – volveu Ângelo irritado.

O loiro grego passou as mãos nos cabelos puxando-os para trás.

- Isso é um problemão!

- Vamos achar um jeito de resolver. – volveu Camus friamente – Onde está o Dohko?

- Na cozinha. – foi Afrodite quem respondeu – Eu... eu vou para o quarto... – explicou e subiu as escadas apressado.

Camus tirou o casaco e lançou um olhar questionador para Máscara da Morte que lhe devolveu um hostil.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – indagou o Hacker.

- Do que está falando, Aquarius? – devolveu Ângelo contrafeito.

- Isso vai contra tudo que planejamos até agora. – continuou o francês – Ângelo, agora teremos que...

Milo arregalou os olhos, gelando só em pensar naquilo.

- Não! Isso não! – disse o escorpiano – Vocês estão confundindo as coisas! Não somos marginais de verdade!

- Depois conversamos sobre isso. – volveu Camus e se dirigiu para a cozinha a procura do pai.

Milo mirou Máscara da Morte por um tempo.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Não enche, Milo! – grunhiu o italiano saindo da sala.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **A ideia do Camus como o Hacker Aquarius não me pertence e sim a Vagabond. Quando escrevi isso na fic tive a sensação de dejavu, mas não conseguia me recordar onde tinha visto, mas essa citação foi feita primeiramente na fic "Tribos" dessa autora, que é uma história muito interessante e vale à pena conferir.

Não deu pra detalhar mais esse capítulo ou ele se tornaria um livro, mas revelações no próximo. Espero que tenham gostado do lemon (acho que foi um dos mais pervos que já escrevi XD!).

MillaSnape, Meguari Uchiha, ShakaAmamiya, Keronekoi, vivisctn, anjodastrevas, Kitsune Youko, Iamini, Arcueid, Sica-kun, Marry-chan, Sandrini, milaangelica, Giiuliaify, K. Langley, Amathiel, djeni-cunha (Obrigada pelo carinho, respostas no próximo).

Beijos afetuosos a todos vocês.

Sion Neblina

Postado em 20/12/2010


	8. Uma nova ratoeira em Happyshire

**Uma nova ratoeira em Happyshire**

**Capítulo 8**

Shaka espreguiçou-se virilmente e abriu os olhos procurando o corpo quente do amante na cama. Ikki ainda dormia e se remexeu quando sentiu as mãos do loiro em sua cintura.

- Acorda, Ikki, daqui a pouco temos que ir... – murmurou beijando-lhe o pescoço e ouvindo os muxoxos do moreno – Vamos preguiçoso...

- Hum... tá frio, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho...

- Não, precisamos ver o Dohko, ele e Saga viajam hoje...

- Que merda, Shaka, você e essa sua mania de madrugar! – resmungou abrindo os olhos e se virando para o amante.

- Te amo também! – piscou o promotor pulando da cama em direção ao banheiro. Banhou-se e se vestiu em uma calça jeans e uma pólo branca, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Ikki continuava deitado pensando em como o virginiano achava tanta energia depois da noite que tiveram e com o frio glacial que fazia. Obrigou-se a se levantar e fazer o mesmo que ele, só que vestiu uma calça jeans e um pulôver azul escuro por cima de uma camiseta de algodão. Estava terrivelmente frio naquele dia.

Desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, trocando beijinhos e afagos. Tais cenas eram raras entre eles, tinham temperamentos discretos, mas ali se sentiam em casa como em nenhum lugar e se permitiam tal liberdade.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentaram todos ao chegarem na cozinha. Shaka tomou a mão de Dohko e a beijou, e Ikki o cumprimentou com um beijo na testa.

O libriano sorriu, estava feliz por ter os filhos ali depois de tanto tempo.

- Shaka, há tanto não o vejo. – disse – De Nova York pra cá não é tão longe e os outros vêm muito mais que você.

- Sou um promotor público, Dohko, e como tal, muito ocupado. – explicou – Mas prometo vir mais.

- Sim, espero viver para isso. – sorriu o ruivo.

- Ah, não, Dohko, não fala assim por favor! – reclamou Saori chorosa – Já disse que tudo dará certo.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Mu se aproximando com um cesto de torradas e o colocando na mesa – O senhor anda muito negativo, mestre Dohko.

- Não estou sendo negativo. – disse o mais velho – Só quero que se preparem para o pior, caso o pior aconteça.

Um silêncio tenso se estabeleceu na cozinha. Ninguém sabia muito bem o que dizer diante daquela possibilidade. Possibilidade essa que eles preferiam ignorar.

- Bem, eu... eu vou procurar o Afrodite... – Shaka quebrou o silêncio e recebeu um olhar aborrecido de Ikki – Preciso falar com ele. – se justificou, coisa que não era bem do seu feitio.

- Você é amigo do namorado do Ângelo?

- Namorado de quem? – Todos que estavam na cozinha perguntaram juntos para espanto do mais velho.

- Foi o que ele me disse. – explicou Dohko – Disse que o rapaz era seu namorado. Entendo o espanto de vocês, pra mim também o Ângelo não gostava de garotos...

Ninguém respondeu. Mu deu um jeito de desviar o assunto para outro sem importância, e Shaka saiu da cozinha indo encontrar Afrodite em seu quarto.

- Afrodite...

- Vocês vão me matar, não é? – a voz do sueco foi baixa e triste – Sei que vão...

- Não é verdade. – negou Shaka – As coisas fugiram do controle, na verdade não era pra você descobrir nada disso, mas isso não significa que iremos matá-lo por isso.

- E qual era o plano então? – o pisciano estava terrivelmente curioso.

- Passaríamos aqui, nos juntaríamos aos demais e seguiríamos para Happyshire sem que o Dohko soubesse que estivemos aqui. Ele não sabe de nada, Afrodite, e nunca concordaria com isso.

- Então fazendo tudo pelas costas do homem que os salvou e criou?

- Era necessário. – disse Shaka seco.

- Esse plano foi seu, não é? Percebo que de todos você é quem cultiva mais ódio dentro de si.

- Por que acha isso?

- Até mesmo pela profissão que escolheu. Ikki e Ângelo o que são? Creio que não sejam matadores de verdade...

- O Ângelo tem uma oficina, e o Ikki é...

Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que ele é?

- Ele é agente federal.

- Agente federal? – Afrodite riu – Você está brincando não é?

- Não. Ele é mesmo um agente federal. – explicou – E se esse plano falhar, Laursen, por minha causa a carreira dele pode ir para o espaço.

- Eles acham que você falhou porque não quer me matar, não é isso?

- Não queríamos matar ninguém. Acredite em mim. – suspirou o indiano – As coisas só fugiram do controle. Quando tentei ajudá-lo a fugir foi para não envolvê-lo ainda mais nessa história.

Afrodite suspirou resignado.

- Eu imagino o terror que vocês viveram, mas eu não fiz nada contra vocês. Eu juro que não procurarei a polícia. Leone tentou me matar! Por que teria interesse em salvá-lo?

- Eu sei disso, mas meus irmãos não sabem. – volveu Shaka – Mas tenha certeza que nada de ruim acontecerá a você...

- Não sei não! Seu namorado parece louco para me matar. – riu o sueco.

Shaka riu também.

- Fique tranqüilo, ele rosna, mas não morde.

- Como posso ficar tranqüilo numa situação dessas, Shaka? – indagou o loiro mais velho – Vocês me envolveram em algo sujo e não querem me deixar sair. Pra piorar, eu ainda me apaixonei pelo pior de vocês!

Shaka engoliu em seco.

- O Ângelo não é um cara ruim, ele... Tudo bem, ele é grosseiro, não tem um pingo de educação, mas sei que gosta de você.

Afrodite encarou o promotor.

- Forma estranha de gostar.

- Eu sei. Ele só está confuso. – declarou Shaka se levantando – Venha comigo, vamos tomar café pois temos muito que fazer ainda hoje.

- O quê por exemplo?

- Chegar a Happyshire.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

- Alô?

- Shura...

O agente se ergueu rapidamente ao perceber quem estava ao telefone.

- Shina?

- Preciso falar rápido. Já chegamos a Happyshire, mas os matadores ainda não apareceram com as vítimas. Leone está nervoso com isso e estou com medo.

- Onde vocês estão exatamente? – indagou o agente procurando uma caderneta de anotações.

- Na maior das casas. Shura... isso aqui me dá arrepios...

- Tenha calma e paciência, não deixe que ele duvide de você. Tentarei chegar aí o mais breve possível.

- Shura, eu não estou te ouvindo! Shura, está chovendo muito...

- Shina, fique calma, eu não demoro a chegar!

A ligação caiu e o detetive ficou aflito. Leone estava em Happyshire, mas os matadores não. O que Será que estava acontecendo?

- Sorento! – balançou o chefe pelos ombros – Precisamos ir, a Shina informou que Leone já chegou a Happyshire, mas nem sinal dos matadores!

O comissário sentou-se na cama e bocejou.

- Sim, então vamos?

- E Deba, Aiolia e Krishna? – perguntou Shura vestindo a jaqueta rápido.

- Estão próximos de nos alcançar. Tiveram que parar por causa da chuva, mas continuarão agora pela manhã também.

- Então vamos.

Sorento se obrigou a se vestir, precisavam correr se quisessem encerrar definitivamente o caso Happyshire.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Afrodite descia as escadas conversando com Shaka. Já nem se lembrava que estava na companhia de pessoas contratadas para matá-lo, mas que na verdade queriam matar o contratante. Ele já nem pensava nisso, pois ficava mais confuso e isso não o ajudaria. Então preferia fingir que estava passando uma temporada de férias naquele sítio.

Viu Ângelo chegar à sala. Ele vestia jeans, jaqueta e um boné, percebeu que a maioria deles pareciam agentes vestido para uma operação policial, menos Shaka.

- Shaka, o que significa isso? – sussurrou confuso.

- Nós vamos para Happyshire encontrar Leone, já disse. – respondeu o loiro no mesmo tom e encarou os olhos do modelo – Afrodite, se não quiser vir conosco pode ficar aqui, mas acho que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, afinal aquele verme tentou matá-lo.

- Eu não sei se quero isso. – suspirou o sueco – Eu posso até ser cruel às vezes, mas matar alguém...

- Eu prefiro que ele fique aqui. – Ângelo se aproximou dos dois – Isso não é pra ele, Shaka.

- E desde quando você sabe o que é ou não pra mim? – Afrodite o encarou irritado – Não pense que me conhece, você não me conhece!

- Belo...

- Pára de me chamar de _belo_! – irritou-se e se afastou dele.

Shaka cruzou os braços e encarou o amigo.

- Ângelo, se você não quer nada com ele o deixe em paz. Isso já se tornou tortura psicológica. Será que não percebe que ele está apaixonado por você?

- Percebo, mas ele é um homem! – falou Máscara da Morte enfezado – Eu sei que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para que explique isso, mas relacionamento _homo_ não é a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- E por quê? – perguntou o loiro com paciência.

- Por que... porque não é!

- Ângelo me responde só uma coisa. – começou Shaka – O que você ama nas pessoas? O que você ama, por exemplo, no Dohko?

- _O que o cú tem a ver com as calças_, Shaka? – irritou-se o italiano.

- Pára de falar palavrões e responde. – insistiu o promotor.

- O Dohko é uma pessoa maravilhosa que me salvou e me criou como um verdadeiro pai.

- Ele é um homem não é?

- Sim.

- Mesmo assim você o ama?

- Não o tipo de amor que sinto pelo Afrodite!

Quando Máscara da morte percebeu já havia confessado. Seu sangue ferveu quando Shaka deixou escapar aquele sorrisinho cínico que ele e quase todos os irmãos odiavam.

- Já passou por sua cabeça que você pode gostar dele independente de ser homem ou mulher? Já passou por sua cabeça que pode não ser algo meramente físico? – indagou o virginiano feliz com a confissão do amigo.

- Vai à merda! – grunhiu o italiano se afastando, puto da vida por ter caído na armadinha do amigo.

Shaka voltou a se aproximar de Afrodite que correra para a varanda da casa.

- Shaka, me diz uma coisa... – começou o pisciano – Como você, um promotor público, alguém que nunca deveria agir contra a lei, resolveu entrar nessa?

O indiano engoliu em seco.

- É uma longa história, Afrodite. Pra começar, eu quis ser advogado somente com a intenção de colocar o Leone atrás das grades pelo que ele fez a Happyshire. Eu era muito idealista e achava que estaria contribuindo para o bem da humanidade, como todo jovem, eu achava que nunca defenderia um criminoso, que nunca me venderia ao sistema. Mas infelizmente descobri que a lei não é perfeita, como parecia nos tempos da faculdade, que em Nova York a lei não existe e que o sistema é totalmente corrupto e sórdido. A corrupção sempre me impediu de fazer meu trabalho, ainda assim, eu tentei, tentei todo o tempo, até que cansei, me desencantei com minha profissão, mas não perdi a vontade de fazer Leone pagar por seus crimes, e ele vai pagar! Mesmo que não seja certo o que estou fazendo, é mais forte que meu senso de dever como promotor.

- Isso é triste...

- Eu sei que é. Um dia eu acreditei cegamente na lei e achei que poderia contribuir com o mundo como promotor, mas apenas me desiludir. O Ikki sempre me advertiu que meu idealismo era ilusório. Ele mesmo sendo um policial, nunca acreditou muito na lei. Acho que se acostumou a prender bandidos e vê-los soltos no dia seguinte. O Dohko foi policial então seria natural que a maioria de nós seguisse profissões semelhantes à dele. Entretanto, no final, fomos todos desiludidos.

- Preciso de um cigarro... – murmurou Afrodite – Ainda estou zonzo com tantas revelações.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente.

- E você? Como caiu nas mãos do Leone?

- Aquela velha história clichê do garoto pobre, numa cidade estranha e sonhando com o estrelato... – sorriu com tristeza o sueco – Acabei trabalhando numa boate de luxo. Quem negaria trabalho ao bonitinho do Afrodite? Pois é, lá estava eu, desfilando como puto de luxo da boate. Durante o dia me virava procurando agências de modelo. Fiz alguns anúncios, mas nada que pagasse meu aluguel, aí Leone apareceu e me prometeu as estrela. Como poderia resistir?

- Eu nunca o julguei mal por isso. – esclareceu Shaka – Afrodite, não somos assassinos e quando o envolvemos nessa história, não sabíamos muito bem o que faríamos contigo. Você não deveria ser envolvido nisso, mas... Bem, você não deveria ter se envolvido com Leone, nosso plano era outro, outra pessoa o seduziria, não você...

- Então me conte tudo.

- O farei, mas não agora. – disse Shaka – Saga e Dohko estão indo se operar na Suíça...

O sueco piscou confuso.

- O Dohko...

- Ele tem um tipo raro de câncer, muito raro. – explicou Shaka – Apenas na Suíça há um tratamento experimental contra a doença...

- Então... o dinheiro que vocês desviaram do Leone? – Afrodite entendeu tudo.

- Nunca utilizaríamos o dinheiro daquele porco se não fosse para algo importante, Dite. Mas estávamos desesperados, não sabíamos mais o que fazer. As habilidades do Camus foi nossa única saída.

- Isso é loucura! O Leone tem cúmplices poderosos. Eles vão rastrear essa retirada e chegarão até vocês!

Shaka sorriu de canto de lábios.

- Sabe, Dite, eu não sei o que há no solo do _Morangos selvagens_, mas seus legumes produzem gênios. O Camus jamais deixaria pistas, o dinheiro foi depositado em um banco de Barcelona, em nome de Jean Luca Leone. O Milo, mestre em falsificação, e como o grego é bom nisso! Providenciou todos os documentos necessários para que o irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kanon, se transformasse em Jean Luca Leone Miceli. Kanon é bem mais jovem que o Leone e eles não têm nenhuma semelhança,como você já deve saber, já que ele é idêntico ao Saga. Entretanto, maquiagem e látex fazem milagres. Então, as câmeras de segurança do banco verão o Leone fazendo o saque do dinheiro.

- Vocês pensaram em tudo... – murmurou Afrodite estarrecido.

- Não planejamos isso da noite para o dia, Afrodite.

- Então... – Afrodite encarou o promotor surpreso – A intenção nunca foi matar o Leone?

Shaka sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando.

- Por que sujar nossas mãos de sangue? Deixaremos isso com os "sócios" dele.

Afrodite estava boquiaberto, o plano deles era bem mais elaborado do que supunha.

- Agora preciso me despedir do meu pai, Dite, depois terminamos essa conversa, certo?

O indiano se afastou e entraria na casa se não fosse interceptado pelo namorado.

Ikki o segurou pela cintura e encarou seus olhos.

- Contou tudo a ele?

- Sim. Acho que de agora em diante podemos considerá-lo um aliado.

- Isso é bom. Mas mantenha a distância do loirinho tarado ou então eu o mato de verdade. – piscou o leonino.

Shaka balançou a cabeça e enlaçou o pescoço do namorado.

- Bem, acho que o Afrodite e eu nunca daria certo. Nós dois temos uma quede imbecil por morenos estouradinhos e encrenqueiros...

Ikki sorriu de canto de lábios e tomou a boca do amado, o puxando para dentro da casa.

Dohko, Saga e Mu estavam prontos para a viagem. Os demais se despediam deles e diziam que logo os encontrariam. Era uma despedida um tanto melancólica pela incerteza do que aconteceria, e os que ficariam tinha uma missão difícil pela frente. Voltar a Happyshire para encontrar Leone era o êxtase da vida de cada um deles, mas também o pior pesadelo de todos.

- Quando os outros chegarem, diga que os amo. – disse Dohko ao receber o abraço carinhoso de Saori.

- O Kanon encontrará vocês em Genebra. – explicou Camus – E daqui a dois dias, todos nós seguiremos pra lá também.

Despediram-se dos três, informando a Saga também que tudo daria certo. Era uma chance de o geminiano voltar a andar e eles não abririam mão dela. Kanon abrira mão de voltar a Happyshire para acompanhar o irmão, e Mu não verdade, nunca quis participar daquilo. Vivia muito bem ignorando a presença de Leone, embora sentisse muita mágoa por ele ter lhe tirado os pais e os movimentos das pernas do homem que amava e que lhe salvara a vida.

Quando o carro serpenteou pela estrada frontal do sítio Morangos selvagens, um grande peso se atirou contra o espírito dos cinco homens que observavam parados lado a lado.

Shaka, Ikki, Ângelo, Camus e Milo miravam a trilha do carro, sabendo que a partir daquele momento não havia mais volta e nem escapatória. O que tinham planejado teria que ser feito.

**-Morangos selvagens-**

_O menininho seguia pelo corredor arrastando seu ursinho de pelúcia. Fora acordado pelos gritos e gemidos da mãe. Seu pai caído no chão com os olhos vidrados e um buraco ensangüentado na testa foi à primeira coisa que seus olhos escuros viram. Aproximou-se da porta, vendo um homem sobre sua mãe que chorava._

_- Mãe..._

_O bandido que violentava sua bela mãe se virou para ele com seus frios olhos claros, deixando escapar um sorriso maléfico._

_- Corre filho! – a mulher gritou desesperada. _

_O menino não queria sair dali, não queria abandonar sua mãezinha, mas ela insistia para que fugisse, para que corresse e segurava o braço do homem que tinha uma arma. O garotinho ouviu um disparo e sua mãe não mais se movimentou. Então, vencido pelo instinto de sobrevivência, ele começou a correr desesperadamente._

**-Morangos selvagens-**

Um deserto de poeira vermelha. Assim era o local onde há vinte anos fora Happyshire. O comboio policial chegou ao lugar esmo e lamacento pela chuva recente que ainda caía de leve.

Shura observava as casas abandonadas cobertas de heras. As cercas brancas de madeira que agora caíam podres.

- Onde está Leone? – perguntou Sorento nervoso – Eu não vejo ninguém por aqui.

- A Shina me disse que eles já tinham chegados, devem estar em algum lugar esperando a chegada dos matadores. – informou o policial não menos perturbado, mirando o local.

Onde eles estariam? Já deveriam ter chegado. Pensou em ligar para a informante, mas aquilo poderia despertar suspeitas.

- Vamos entrar em uma dessas casas e esperar. – disse o loiro – Montem o equipamento de vigilância. Eu e o Shura ficaremos nessa casa, Krishna, você o Deba e o Aiolia ficam na casa em frente, montem as câmeras, eu quero que todo e qualquer movimento seja gravado.

- Certo chefe. – concordaram todos os agentes.

- Onde está o helicóptero que pedimos? – perguntou Sorento intrigado enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Está a caminho. – disse Shura – Relaxe chefe, estamos bem próximo de colocar as mãos no Leone.

Podia ser. Mas o comissário não estava calmo, algo lhe dizia que aquilo não acabaria bem. Precisava agir muito rápido quando finalmente encontrasse Leone e o promotor ou tudo seria pedido.

- Shura, o filho da puta não deve estar sozinho. – disse entrando na casa e vendo o agente começar a armar as escutas e câmeras.

- Ele sempre está acompanhado por dois seguranças. Sabemos que isso não será diferente. Temos que ter paciência ou podemos colocar a Shina em perigo.

- Sim, eu sei. Vamos tentar rastreá-lo pelo celular dela e saber quando ele e os matadores se encontrarão.

- Ok, Shura, confio em você.

O moreno sorriu de lado, confiante, voltando a trabalhar nos seus equipamentos.

**-Morangos selvagens-**

O furgão estava pronto. Ikki e Máscara da Morte examinavam suas pistolas enquanto Shaka e Afrodite se preparavam para o "show". Camus e Milo examinava no notebook as contas bancárias do gangster, monitorando cada movimento que era feito.

- Os sócios do Leone já sabem do saque. Temos que correr. – declarou o ruivo.

Ikki se aproximou de Shun.

- Toma conta do sítio e da Saori. Não vamos demorar, aproveite e compre nossas passagens para a Suíça, certo?

- Ikki, tome cuidado. – pediu o rapaz. Ele e Saori que tanto insistiram em participar, no final, preferiram se manter longe. Não gostavam de violência e não seriam de grande ajuda no plano.

- Teremos, fique tranqüilo. – o moreno afagou os cabelos do irmão. Os demais também se despediram deles e entraram no furgão em direção a HappyShire.

Estavam há aproximadamente um quilometro do que fora a cidade, quando Ikki pegou uma corda e sorriu com sadismo para o promotor.

- Sinto muito, amor, mas eu preciso amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo.

- Vê se não exagera. – pediu Shaka e lhe deu as costas, unindo as mãos para que fossem amarradas. O moreno prendeu seus pulsos, e Máscara da Morte fez o mesmo a Afrodite.

Shaka mirou o sueco e piscou.

- A hora do show se aproxima, está pronto?

O loiro sueco riu nervoso.

- Eu nunca pensei que minha estréia no _showbizz_ fosse tão... REAL!

Os demais riram. Menos Ângelo que seguia taciturno. Milo dirigia compenetrado embaixo do boné preto e atrás dos seus óculos Ray-Ban, parecia mesmo um agente. Camus ao seu lado, continuava examinando a tela do computador com uma ruga preocupada na testa semi-coberta pela franja vermelha.

- Algum problema, Camus? – indagou Ikki.

- Temos exatas uma hora até os cúmplices de o Leone o localizar. Temos que correr.

Milo pisou fundo no acelerador. Em menos de 20 minutos, eles chegaram a HappyShire.

Máscara da Morte discou o número do gangster e logo escutou sua odiosa voz.

- Senhor mercenário, por que demoraram tanto? – indagou Leone.

- Tivemos problemas com a polícia. Mas já estamos aqui como combinado. Traga o dinheiro e terá seus presentes.

- Onde estão exatamente?

- Na entrada da cidade. Exatamente entre as duas primeiras casas de Happyshire.

- Ótimo. Estamos indo.

O gangster desligou.

De dentro da casa, Sorento e sua equipe comemorava o rastreamento da ligação.

Seria o fim de Leone.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** A fic caminha a passos largos para o fim, não sei bem se será no próximo capítulo ou não, mas há forte indícios que seja.

Perdoem os erros que possam permear o texto, estou sem tempo de revisar e novamente sem beta.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, torcendo, comentando, criticando, motivando, de coração!

Hannah Elric, Sandrini, Iamini, vivisctn, Keronekoi, milaangelica, saorikido, Arcueid, Meguari Uchiha, Marry-chan, Virgo Nyah, djeni-cunha (obrigada por ler, Sim, o Shun e a Saori são os mais jovens sobreviventes da tragédia. Beijos!), K. Langley (obrigada por acompanhar essa também, querida, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos).

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

Sion Neblina

**Postado em: 15/01/2011**


	9. Julgamento e condenação

**Julgamento e condenação**

**Capítulo 9**

O carro que trazia Leone e seus seguranças serpenteou ladeira a baixo parando de frente ao furgão dos _seqüestradores_. Fênix e Máscara da Morte estavam encapuzados e usavam luvas para segurar as pistolas. Milo e Camus permaneciam com Afrodite e Shaka dentro do furgão.

De dentro das suas casas, os policiais prestavam atenção a cada movimento, prontos para agir assim que pudessem.

Leone desceu do carro ao lado de Shina que parecia meio apavorada dentro do micro vestido e do salto alto, andando trôpega sobre a lama avermelhada.

- Onde eles estão? – indagou o gangster, mas com um movimento de mão, Ângelo exigiu que ele parasse.

- A essa distância está bom, Leone. – disse ele – Onde está nosso dinheiro?

O narcotraficante sorriu.

- Primeiro quero vê-los.

Máscara da morte fez um movimento de cabeça, e Ikki foi até o furgão, retirando Shaka e Afrodite os levando para perto do gangster.

Os dois loiros caíram de joelho na lama, mirando o rosto daquele homem asqueroso. Os olhos azuis de Shaka demonstrava todo seu ódio. Leone caminhou tranqüilamente até ele e com um movimento rápido retirou a fita dos seus lábios.

- Finalmente nos reencontramos, promotor. – sorriu com sadismo – Eu sempre me perguntei como foi que o _Giuseppe_ deixou que fugisse dele, docinho...

Leone segurou o queixo do loiro sem delicadeza, e Ikki virou as costas para não ceder à vontade de descarregar a pistola que segurava naquele infeliz.

Shaka o encarou, seus olhos brilharam de ódio, ele voltou à fatídica noite de Happyshire.

_- Mamãe! Papai! – gritara ao ver as chamas e sentir o cheiro do combustível usado para incendiar sua casa. Era como se estivesse no inferno._

_Tentou correr, mas os braços do menino de dez anos que lhe salvara do pedófilo o deteve. Eles estavam escondidos no bosque em frente._

_- Não, Shaka! Se for lá, eles matam você! – disse o mais velho._

_- M...mas... meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão! Ashmita!_

_O loirinho chorava muito. Era uma criança em desespero._

_- Eles mataram minha mãe também, Shaka, e meu pai! – falou o mais velho balançando o menor e mirando-o profundamente com seus lacrimosos olhos negros – Temos que sobreviver para nos vingar! Nos vingar!_

- Olhe bem em meus olhos, Leone. – disse Shaka suavemente encarando o gangster com a mesma chama infernal que vira nos olhos do amigo que o salvara – Leia em meus olhos o quanto desejei esse encontro...

O gangster saltou uma gargalhada.

- O senhor acaso é um suicida? – caçoou e se virou para Afrodite – Ah, meu lindinho, machucaram muito você? Pena não poder falar para me dizer aquelas coisas que só essa boquinha depravada sabe falar...

- A grana! – insistiu Máscara da Morte – Depois você pode brincar com eles a vontade!

O gangster pediu para um dos capangas entregar a maleta com o dinheiro para os matadores. Nesse momento, Camus e Milo saíram do furgão, assustando o narcotraficante.

Os capangas de Leone sacaram as armas, mas um movimento de mão do gangster e eles pararam.

- O que significa isso, senhores? – quis saber o traficante – Não me recordo de autorizar a entrada de novos personagens nessa farsa.

- Falou bem, Leone. Isso aqui é uma farsa! – disse Ikki se virando e tirando o capuz – Nunca tivemos a intenção de matá-los e nem de receber seu dinheiro sujo. Olhe nos meus olhos também e verá o mesmo brilho de ódio que encontrou nos olhos do Shaka! Esses dois vieram para olhá-lo nos olhos uma última vez...

Ângelo também retirou o capuz encarando Leone. O bandido deu dois passos para trás acuado. Mesmo estando com seus seguranças armados. Mirou cada um daqueles jovens rostos determinados e cheios de ódio.

- Isso foi uma armadilha... – murmurou entre dentes – Eu vou acabar com vocês...

- Não, Leone. – disse Shaka se erguendo do chão – Hoje é você quem acaba aqui...

- Matem-nos. – Leone ordenou e seus homens ergueram as armas simultaneamente a Ikki e Ângelo...

- É agora! – falou Shura de dentro de uma das casas, passando o rádio para os agentes da casa da frente.

Sorento foi o primeiro a deixar a casa de arma em punho, já mirando em Leone.

- Parados polícia!

- Filhos da puta!

O gangster puxou uma pistola e disparou, mas o chefe de polícia se esquivou, se protegendo atrás de uma árvore. Shaka empurrou Afrodite pro chão, ouvindo os disparo incessantes. Leone foi atingido no braço e se protegeu atrás do carro junto com seus capangas. O grupo de Happyshire se protegeu como pode no meio do tiroteio.

O promotor caiu sobre Afrodite e ouviu um zumbido, seguido de uma queimação no ombro. Havia sido atingido.

- Shaka! – Ikki gritou e correu até eles. Ele e Máscara da Morte os arrastaram para trás do furgão, livrando-os das cordas e também da mordaça.

- Eu estou bem! – falou Shaka, mirando o rosto desesperado de Ikki – Agora só precisamos do ato final!

O moreno mirou o ombro do amado, percebendo que uma das balas o atingira, e que o sangue ensopava sua camisa.

- Bem? Você está sangrando, seu loiro doido! – reclamou, mas Shaka assentiu com a cabeça.

- Já percebi, Ikki. – disse tranquilamente.

- E você fala isso assim? – esbravejou o moreno nervoso – E agora o que faremos?

O indiano tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Calma, amor, o espetáculo está apenas começando...

- Shaka! Que merda! Não era para isso acontecer!

- Ikki, estou bem! – gritou o indiano e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos – Não vamos colocar tudo a perder por causa de um tiro no ombro. Iremos até o final, meu amor...

O mais jovem o puxou pela nuca e o beijou com força, logo se afastando e se posicionando atrás da porta do furgão.

Sorento não sabia para onde apontar sua arma, sendo que os matadores estavam com o promotor de um lado, e Leone com seus capangas do outro. De uma coisa tinha certeza, precisava se livrar de todos eles. Mirou para o furgão dos matadores.

- Soltem o promotor e a testemunha agora mesmo! – disse pegando o rádio e pedindo reforço – Unidade 3 para DP 5, estamos em Happyshire e precisamos de apoio aéreo agora!

Leone correu para trás do carro e junto com seus capangas disparou em direção ao policial, mas Sorento, muito habilidoso, conseguiu acertar mortalmente os dois homens de Leone, deixando o gangster sozinho.

O bandido suou frio, estava encurralado entre a polícia e os mercenários traidores. Precisava sair dali, sua única chance era fugir, Mirou Shina que permanecia abaixada dentro do carro desde que o primeiro tiro fora ouvido. Vadia! Fora idéia de ela ir para aquele lugar e agora, ao invés de ajudá-lo ficava escondida enquanto o _circo pegava fogo_!

- Sorento, quanto tempo, amici! – gritou o gângster se encostando a porta do carro e recarregando a pistola – Acho que foi exatamente nesse local que trabalhamos juntos pela última vez.

- Cale a boca, traficante sujo, eu não o conheço! – gritou o comissário, voltando a disparar – Vocês, mercenários, me entreguem à testemunha e o promotor e podem ir embora, não tenho interesse em vocês, apenas no Leone e neles.

- Por que os quer, Sorento? Para matá-los?

A voz fria de Shura falou atrás do loiro que se virou lentamente encarando seus olhos negros.

Sorento viu o demônio no olhar do policial...

_- Eles mataram minha mãe também, Shaka, e meu pai! – falou o mais velho balançando o menor e mirando-o profundamente com seus lacrimosos olhos negros – Temos que sobreviver para nos vingar! Nos vingar!_

_- Shura... me ajuda! – o menino loiro se jogou nos braços do amiguinho mais velho – Estou com medo!_

_- Eu sei. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo! – disse o garotinho de cabelos negros. Agachou-se e puxou o menor para que subisse em suas costas._

_Shura levou Shaka por dentro do bosque. A fumaça encobria tudo e fazia-os tossir sem parar, se não conseguissem sair dali, morreriam asfixiados._

_Ouviram movimento de passos afoitos e se esconderam. Estava muito escuro, apenas as chamas. De repente, uma luz feriu seus olhos._

_- Ah, que bom que os achei!_

_- Saga! – exclamou Shura e entregou Shaka nos braços do mais velho – Cuida dele, mataram todos, Saga! Todos!_

_- Venham comigo..._

Sorento e Shura se encararam por alguns segundos, antes do mais jovem lhe dar uma _coronhada_ na testa e o comissário cair de joelhos. O policial tomou-lhe a arma e se agachou na frente dele que o mirava com olhos perdidos.

- Você não tem noção do que foram todos esses anos trabalhando ao seu lado sem poder torcer seu pescoço...

- Shura...

- Olhe pra mim, Sorento, você deve se lembrar de mim. Lembra-se do meu ursinho de pelúcia? O nome dele era Bob, e foi com ele que eu estava na noite em que você, estuprou e matou minha mãe, nessa mesma casa em que ficamos hoje...

O comissário ainda estava em choque quando ouviu a risada de Leone.

- Veio aqui me matar, Sorento, pensando que assim seu passado podre seria esquecido, mas na verdade estava agasalhando uma cobra. Você se fudeu Sorento! – ria Leone como uma hiena.

- Shura... – repetiu Sorento, os olhos marejados, ele realmente não esperava por aquilo. Não daquele que foi seu braço direito durante dois anos.

- Você não sabe como o passado me atormentou. Até hoje tenho pesadelos... – continuou o espanhol.

- Como conseguiu? – indagou o loiro sem ação.

- Não sei de onde tirei forças, talvez das boas lembranças que tinha dessa terra vermelha... – lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Shura, as primeiras depois de 20 anos – As lembranças de minha mãe segurando minha mão, do sorriso carinhoso do meu pai, o homem que você matou a sangue frio...

- Todos nós vivemos apenas por esse momento.

A voz de trovão de Aldebaran se fez ouvir enquanto ele arrastava Krishna. O olhar do comissário e do agente se encontraram. Sabiam que estavam perdidos.

- Eu também tenho uma surpresinha. – Aiolia apareceu, saindo de trás da casa onde o carro estava estacionado. Ele arrastava um homem amarrado numa corda e com um saco na cabeça. – Esse fiz questão de pegar pessoalmente.

Quando retirou o saco preto que cobria o rosto do homem, eles reconheceram Giuseppe o dono da barraca de cachorro-quente que ficava em frente ao DP 5. antes, o capanga pedófilo de Leone.

O homem que estivera o tempo todo amordaçado na mala do carro, olhava para tudo ainda atordoado. Sorento, Krishna e Giuseppe foram deixados de joelhos no mesmo lugar onde antes estiveram Shaka e Afrodite.

Quando os carros deixaram Happyshira a única coisa que os bandidos acharam que deixaram foram cinzas, algumas crianças que a mata daquele lugar perdido daria cabo e muitos corpos. Mas eles se esqueceram que há dores que não se apagam.

Leone, Sorento, Giuseppe e Krishina miraram cada rosto ali presente como se fizessem viagem ao passado.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – começou Krishna visivelmente revoltado – Todos vocês são sobreviventes de Happyshire e vieram atrás de vingança?

- Não. – disse Shaka saindo de trás do furgão com a mão sobre o ombro ensangüentado – Viemos atrás de justiça.

- Eu vou matar todos vocês! Acham-se muito espertos não acham? Mas nenhum de vocês é páreo para mim! Eu sou Jean Luca Leone, sou o poder, o poder! – gritou Leone de onde estava.

Shaka o mirou com todo o seu desprezo.

- O único poder que existe de fato, Leone, é o poder da justiça e da verdade. Você matou quase tudo que amávamos, mas não conseguiu nos tirar a esperança de que um dia a justiça seria feita.

- Foda-se suas palavras bonitas, loirinho! No final o que vale é o poder, o dinheiro que eu tenho comprou e comprará a lei mesmo depois que todos nós estivermos mortos! Sua ingenuidade foi seu maior erro! No final, vocês todos morrerão, assim como seus pais jazem nesse solo filho da puta!

Assim que fechou a boca, o gangster recebeu um golpe na cabeça e caiu no chão tonto. Shina aproveitara sua distração e o golpeara com a arma de um dos capangas mortos.

- Já estava cansada da sua voz, Leone! – disse a agente, chutando a arma que estava nas mãos do bandido, para logo depois começar a chutá-lo também- Porco! Sabe o quanto quis matá-lo durante todo esse tempo! Sabe o quanto odiei cada vez que você me tocou? – falava e chutava com força e violência, até que Shura a segurando, afastou-a de Leone.

- Desgraçado! – Shina estava furiosa e chorava.

- Calma, Shina. – pediu Shura, e ela se libertou dos seus braços se jogando em seguida nos braços de Shaka, num choro convulsivo.

- Eu consegui, Shaka! Consegui!

O indiano afagou-lhe as costas.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, Shina, um ótimo trabalho.

O loiro a confortou, afinal ficara a cargo da policial a parte mais difícil daquele plano.

Os nove sobreviventes de Happyshire miraram aqueles homens que destruíram a infância de cada um deles. Estranhamente não sentiram ódio e sim uma amargura profunda.

Krishina mirou Shura em súplica.

- Shura, nós éramos amigos, você conhece minha família! Não pode fazer isso! O que fiz foi horrível, foi algo de que não me orgulho, mas eu me arrependi, hoje sou um homem de bem!

Os olhos negros frios do espanhol se voltaram para ele.

- Que bom que Deus o perdoou, Kristian, esse é seu verdadeiro nome, não é? Pena que nenhum de nós conseguiu fazer o mesmo durante esses 20 anos...

- Por favor, Shura, pela Suzy...

- Meu pai também pediu pela vida do meu irmão, Kristian... – Aiolia se aproximou, seu rosto demonstrava toda sua dor. Uma dor profunda _cultivada_ há 20 dolorosos anos – Você se lembra do rosto do meu irmão? Um garotinho inocente que você matou? O nome dele era Aioros, você se lembra? Quantos anos tem a Suzy agora, Kristian?

- 10... – choramingou o homem – Por favor...

- Era a mesma idade do meu irmão. – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Aiolia – Você não teve piedade dele... De uma criança!

- Vocês não têm prova de nada! – grunhiu Sorento – Eu ainda sou o chefe de polícia do DP 5, o departamento mais corrupto de Nova York? Sim e daí? Você continua não tendo prova de nada, Shura! Durante anos eu paguei para que esse segredo ficasse enterrado assim como esse lugar amaldiçoado! O que acha que acontecerá? Acha que agora você e seus amiguinhos virão aqui e matarão a mim, futuro comissário de polícia de Nova York, e sairão em pune?

O policial deu as costas e começou a andar em direção ao furgão dos amigos.

- Não tínhamos provas antes, Sorento, esquece-te das câmeras? Tudo está sendo gravado, a confissão de vocês está gravada agora. – disse Shura calmamente. – Nunca quis matá-lo, só fazer justiça.

- E quanto a você, Leone, - começou Camus – Seus sócios querem saber onde estão os três milhões que você sacou ontem em Barcelona...

O gângster o mirou confuso.

- Ontem em Barcelona? Eu não estive em Barcelona!

- Ah, esteve sim! – disse Shina enxugando o rosto – Eu fiz questão de dizer para todos que ligaram para sua casa , que você havia viajado para a Espanha, não precisa ser brilhante para associar uma coisa à outra.

Afrodite em fim entendeu como entrou na história. O plano inicial era que Shina seduzisse Leone, mas ele havia se colocado no caminho dela. A bela loiro tinha sido preterida por ele, e as coisas tiveram que ser mudadas. No final, seria mais fácil levar Leone a Happyshire por vingança que por amor. Um plano perfeito!

O gângster suou frio se sentindo completamente perdido. Mirou os ex-cúmplices apavorado. Não haveria escapatória para ele, se conseguisse sair dali com vida, seus sócios o matariam de qualquer forma.

Sorento sentiu o suor gelado escorrer por sua testa. A única forma de escapar seria matando todos. Muito lentamente, sem que ninguém percebesse, ele puxou uma arma escondida em sua perna e acertou Leone que tombou pra trás como um tronco podre.

- Não Sorento! – Krishna gritou antes de ser atingido no peito. Logo depois era Giuseppe a cair.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os sobreviventes tentaram se defender. Ikki puxou Shaka para o chão, Máscara da Morte fez o mesmo com Afrodite, ouvindo os incessantes disparos do comissário de polícia. Shura protegeu Shina, a atirando ao chão, enquanto Ikki sacava sua arma e apontava para o comissário assim como Ângelo e Milo.

- Solte a arma! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo, mas o loiro estava fora de si.

Ele apontou para Shura que ergueu as mãos.

- Não adianta, Sorento... – começou o espanhol – Não há como escapar.

- Desista, Sorento, você está cercado e sozinho. – disse Aldebaran também apontando para ele – Largue a arma. Tudo está sendo gravado e as imagens estão sendo enviadas para o DP 5 nesse momento. – um blefe, claro!

- Eu não vou para a cadeia! Sabe o que acontece a um policial na cadeia? – ofegava o comissário – Eu prefiro ir para o inferno, mas se for, vou levá-lo comigo, seu traidor!

- Sorento, salte essa arma ou eu vou atirar! – ameaçou Aiolia.

- E eu matarei o seu amiguinho o que acha? – riu Sorento – Eu confiava em você, Shura, você era meu amigo!

O moreno balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca fui seu amigo, você esquece o que me fez?

- Eu era apenas um menino tolo! Eu... eu era muito jovem! – gritou o comissário desesperado – Não é justo!

- E o que é a justiça então? A Justiça não é pagar por nossos crimes? – Shaka conseguiu se libertar dos braços de Ikki, que não conseguiu contê-lo, e caminhou até o comissário que tirou a arma da direção de Shura e apontou para ele. O promotor, porém, não se intimidou, continuou caminhando na direção dele, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- A justiça é intrínseca a consciência humana, então você sabe que ainda não pagou pelos males que fez e que ajudou Leone a fazer. Você pode me matar, Sorento, matar o Shura, matar todos nós, mas jamais terá paz, porque a justiça não terá sido feita e ao final, de alguma forma, nessa vida ou na outra, você vai pagar por cada vida e sonho ceifado nessa terra onde pisamos agora.

Sorento estremeceu e seus olhos marejaram.

- O tempo de pagar por seus crimes chegou, Sorento. – disse Shura – Agora largue essa arma e aceite...

Os olhos azuis do comissário se voltaram para o policial.

- Vocês têm razão. – disse ele e uma lágrima escapou do seu rosto – Eu fiz muitas atrocidades das quais não me orgulho, e nada apagará o que fiz. Então que eu pague no inferno a penitência pelos meus crimes.

O comissário colocou a arma dentro da boca e disparou. Seu corpo tombou ao lado dos corpos dos seus cúmplices do passado.

A chuva voltou a cair e tudo ficou em silêncio. Shura foi o primeiro a se movimentar, passando perto dos corpos que eram banhados pela chuva, criando um cheiro peculiar de pólvora, sangue e terra molhada. Respirou fundo resignado, sentindo a chuva escorrer por seus cabelos e então algo segurou sua perna...

Baixou a cabeça e mirou os olhos agonizantes de Krishna.

- Não... não diz nada disso pra Suzy... – implorou o agente da corregedoria.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do espanhol se misturando a chuva que caía.

- Ela saberá que o pai morreu cumprindo seu dever. – disse, e o negro sorriu emocionado e encarou Aiolia, sabia que tinha pouco tempo.

– Perdão... – continuou mirando o leonino – Eu realmente sinto muito... Embora... isso não aplaque sua dor... Não peço perdão, pois sei que não mereço... peço apenas que nunca revele a minha filha o monstro que fui...

O rosto do policial tremeu antes de responder:

- Assim será.

- Obrigado. – Foi o que ele disse antes de fechar os olhos de vez.

Shaka andou pelo meio dos cadáveres e caiu de joelho soluçando. Estava acabado. Tudo estava acabado, e ele não sabia o que seria sua vida dali pra frente. Fechou os olhos com força e sentiu a mão de Ikki em seu ombro. O moreno se ajoelhou ao seu lado e o envolveu nos braços.

- Acabou, amor... – murmurou Ikki o acolhendo em seu peito, sentindo o sangue do amado escorrer por sua própria camisa – Estamos livres finalmente...

Ângelo fechou os olhos com força e apertou mais Afrodite contra si, sentindo uma mistura de dor e angústia que o fazia ter vontade de chorar. Dor, alívio, frustração! Uma mistura contraditória.

- Perdoe-me, belo... – murmurou – Eu... eu sou apenas um idiota que não soube admitir o quanto gosto de você...

Os olhos azuis de Afrodite se ergueram para ele e o loiro sorriu.

- Eu sei... Obrigado... – disse Afrodite e fechou os olhos, empalidecendo muito. Só então Máscara da Morte percebeu a mancha de sangue na camisa que o rapaz vestia.

- Belo! – gritou o sacudindo, tentando acordá-lo, mas nada acontecia, Afrodite não dava sinal de vida.

Ikki e Shaka correram até Ângelo que sacudia o sueco desesperado. O promotor verificou a pulsação do modelo.

- Calma, Ângelo, ele está respirando. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Shaka, ele... ele...

- Escuta! – o loiro encarou o amigo – Ele vai ficar bem. Eu prometo.

- Como pode prometer isso? Você não é Deus! – gritou o italiano desolado – É minha culpa, eu... eu deveria protegê-lo...

O peito de Ângelo subia e descia em comoção enquanto ele apoiava Afrodite nos braços e mirava seu belo e pálido rosto.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse... – interrompeu-se pousando a mão na mancha de sangue pouco acima do peito do loiro – Me perdoe...

Shura ouviu o ruído distante de um helicóptero e saiu do estado de torpor em que se encontrava, mirando os amigos.

- Camus, Milo, Ângelo, Ikki, vocês têm que sair daqui! Isso ainda não acabou! – disse o agente – Eu preciso explicar o que aconteceu aqui e a presença de vocês só atrapalharia. Precisam ir.

- Sabemos, mas... – Ikki olhou para o sueco desacordado nos braços do amigo – E ele, Shura?

- Ele precisa ficar! É um dos reféns e iremos socorrê-lo, mas por favor, vão agora! – explicou o policial e se adiantou para Máscara da Morte que se agarrou a Afrodite como um cão raivoso.

- Eu não vou me afastar dele! Isso é culpa minha! – o italiano não suportou e chorou abraçado ao sueco – Eu o envolvi nisso! Se eu tivesse deixado que fugisse quando o Shaka tentou, sua vida não estaria em risco agora! Ah, Dite, me perdoe...

_Você está com medo e parece cansado demais para lutar_

_Nem seu coração sabe se ainda está vivo_

_Cara, você nunca se sentiu totalmente sozinho no mundo como nesta noite_

_E eu, você não sabe que também me sinto assim?_

_Eu vi a tempestade, estive na chuva_

_Você tem que saber que sinto sua dor_

Shaka encarou os olhos do amigo. Sabia o quanto ele sofria e se culpava pelo comportamento que tivera com o rapaz em seus braços e aquilo era doloroso para ele também. Ele sim era o culpado por envolver Afrodite naquela história. A idéia fora sua.

_Não tenha medo_

_Quando estiver na beirada, eu te resgatarei_

_Quando precisar de um amigo, pode contar comigo_

- Eu vou cuidar dele, Ângelo, ele não vai morrer, eu prometo nem que tenha que dar minha vida a ele.

- Não me venha com essa, loiro! – esbravejou Ikki.

O loiro encarou o amado e o puxou pra si, beijando-o. Shaka também estava ferido e perdia muito sangue, ficando cada vez mais pálido. O leonino começava a se desesperar com isso.

- Você sabe que tem que ir... – murmurou o promotor.

- Eu... eu não quero deixá-lo aqui sozinho, Shaka, foi aqui que quase te perdi uma vez...

_Saga e Shura chegaram ao porão com Shaka e o entregou a Kanon._

_- Irmão, cuide deles, vou ver se tem mais alguém vivo!_

_- Não, Saga, não vá!_

_- Tome conta das crianças, eu preciso ir! – disse o gêmeo mais velho firme._

_Kanon obedeceu. Colocou Shura e Shaka sentados juntos as outras crianças e pediu que ficassem em silêncio._

_Shaka chorava baixinho, encolhido._

_- Oi, Shaka..._

_Ouviu a voz conhecida do amiguinho. Eles eram acostumados a brincar juntos no bosque e sempre colhiam os morangos juntos._

_- Oi, Ikki... Eles mataram todo mundo... – disse chorando mais forte._

_Na penumbra o menino moreno balançou a cabeça e enxugou o rosto choroso, se arrastando até ele, ficando bem junto ao loirinho que soluçava._

_- Se você quiser, eu seguro sua mão. Minha mãe dizia que afasta o mal..._

_Os olhos de Shaka se prenderam aos dele, e o loiro escorregou os dedos até segurar a mão do amigo..._

Shaka sorriu, tentando se manter de pé. Já não sentia dor, somente o peso do braço em que o osso tinha sido estilhaçado.

- Mas não perdeu e não perderá agora. Vai Ikki, por favor. – pediu – Nos vemos mais tarde...Eu prometo...

O moreno, entretanto, não dava prova de querer sair do lugar, percebia que a medida que o sangue escapava do ferimento, a vida de Shaka ia junto.

- Vocês têm que ir agora! – gritou Aldebaran ouvindo o helicóptero cada vez mais próximo. Shaka empurrou o amado para a van. Depois se aproximou de Ângelo tirando Afrodite de seus braços.

- Eu cuidarei dele, e você terá chance de lhe dizer o quanto o ama. – sorriu.

- Shaka... você... – os olhos de Máscara da Morte passaram pela camisa ensopada de sangue do promotor.

- Eu sei que você se importa. – disse o indiano – Nós dois ficaremos bem. Leve o Ikki pra casa, ele precisa descansar. Faça isso por mim, por favor...

Máscara da Morte entregou Afrodite para Shaka e enlaçou os ombros de Ikki, o forçando a acompanhá-lo. Eles, Camus e Milo entraram no furgão que saiu a toda velocidade pela estrada enlameada de _Happyshire_.

Shura puxou o rádio do bolso o ligando.

"_Atenção, DP 5, Happyshire urgente, seqüestradores e reféns baleados, mandem um helicóptero com paramédicos, um dos reféns está desacordado. Repito, mandem um helicóptero com paramédicos..."_

Shaka se sentou no chão e abraçou Afrodite contra o peito encarando o rosto pálido do amigo. O sueco se mexeu e abriu os olhos vacilantes. Dois azuis se encontraram.

- Acabou? – perguntou o modelo com voz fraca.

O promotor sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Acabou, sim, Afrodite.

- E estamos vivos?

Shaka riu mais forte por entre as lágrimas.

- Sim, eu acho que sim...

O policial acenou para o helicóptero que procurava um lugar para pousar enquanto a van que levava seus amigos, seus irmãos, ficava cada vez mais distante. Abraçou Shina que chorou em seu ombro, e beijou-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

O helicóptero levou os reféns feridos para o hospital mais próximo. Enquanto o outro cuidava dos corpos que jaziam inertes no solo esteril de Happyshire. Enquanto isso um grupo melancólico de homens seguiam para Morangos Selvagens.

Da janela do barulhento veículo, Shaka observava aquele solo castigado, sentindo o nó na garganta e lágrimas nos olhos. Sentia-se finalmente livre do passado... Livre para ser feliz...

Ikki e Máscara da Morte ainda olhavam para trás como se assim pudessem estar mais perto daqueles a quem pertenciam seus corações. Em suas lembranças todos os rostos do passado sorriam...

"**A Justiça pode ser definida como virtude que consiste em dar a cada um, em conformidade com o direito, o que por direito lhe pertence. **

**Do ponto de vista filosófico, o sentimento de Justiça é intrínseco à consciência humana, isto é, no homem normal dotado de discernimento do bem e do mal, do certo e do errado, do que é justo e injusto. **

**A quebra desses princípios, norteadores da vida humana, provocam o desequilíbrio, a discórdia, o conflito, a ausência da paz social, trazendo como conseqüência, a indignação, o inconformismo, a busca da RESTAURAÇÃO ..."**

_Lá fora nas ruas_

_Estão esperando por olhos cegos para enxergar_

_Estão esperando que nossos cortes sangrem_

_Aqui estão esperando por mim e por você_

_Bem tudo bem, tudo bem_

_Desta vez você sabe que não estou com medo de lutar_

_Não tenho medo de morrer por você_

_Enquanto você estiver ao meu lado, estará tudo bem_

_Quando toda a fé tiver ido embora, eu rezarei por você_

_Apenas aguente firme, pode contar comigo_

**Notas finais: **Obrigada a todos que deixaram alguma forma de carinho. Não deu pra listar todos como faço nesse, pois quero correr para o próximo e meu tempo está curto.

Beijos e me perdoem por isso!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 08/02/2011


	10. Paz para a família de Happyshire

**Paz**** para a família de Happyshire**

**Capítulo final**

Shaka acordou no quarto do hospital. Um pálido sol entrava pela janela, e ele sentiu o ombro enfaixado latejar. A cirurgia para retirada da bala foi tranquila, mas como perdera muito sangue precisou receber algumas transfusões. Estava preocupado com Afrodite e se ergueu, procurando suas roupas, precisava vê-lo, saber se tudo correra bem, se o amigo estava bem. Sim, amigo. Era isso que o sueco se trasformou, um bom amigo, apesar de toda diferença entre eles.

- Nem pense em sair dessa cama, loiro.

Seu coração disparou e ele fechou os olhos com força enquanto um sorriso se apossava dos seus lábios. Ao ouvir aquela voz autoritória e grave, ele teve a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

Ikki se aproximou dele e o puxou pra si com carinho, ainda preocupado em não machucar o ombro enfaixado do promotor.

- Nunca mais se atreva a levar um tiro ou eu mato você. – disse o moreno não se dando contra da contradição de suas palavras, sou se dando, mas não estava preocupado com isso. Sua voz demonstrou todo o seu alívio em vê-lo bem. Segurou o rosto do amado e o beijou profundamente, parecendo querer sugá-lo totalmente pra si.

_Eu não sou herói de ninguém_

_Mas p__or você eu renunciaria minha vida_

_Herói de ninguém_

_Mas eu destruiria as estrelas do céu_

_Se se apoiar em mim, se sonhar comigo_

_Você pode sangrar em mim, apenas acredite em mim_

_Herói de ninguém_

Só se separaram quando já não tinham fôlego. O promotor apoiou a testa na do amado e ficou em silêncio, esperando a respiração normalizar.

- Obrigado Ikki...

- Está agradecendo o quê? – murmurou o policial.

- Por me amar e por me dar seu sangue.

- Como sabe?

- Não se encontra _AB negativo_ em qualquer esquina. – sorriu.

- Então obrigado por sangrar por nossos ideais, amor. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo muito e muito...

Ficaram abraçados em silêncio, apenas sentindo e compartilhando aquele novo sentimento de paz que habitava finalmente seus corações e o alívio por tudo ter finalmente acabado.

_Lá fora nas ruas_

_Estão esperando por olhos cegos para enxergar_

_Estão esperando que nossos cortes sangrem_

_Aqui estão esperando por mim e por você_

_Bem tudo bem, tudo bem_

_Desta vez você sabe que não estou com medo de lutar_

_Não tenho medo de morrer por você_

_Enquanto você estiver ao meu lado, estará tudo bem_

_Quando toda a fé tiver ido embora, eu rezarei por você_

_Apenas aguente firme, pode contar comigo_

As últimas gotas de chuva escorriam pela janela enquanto Ângelo esperava paciente que Afrodite acordasse. Não sentia nem fome e nem mesmo o cansaço de todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Ikki e ele chegaram à Morangos Selvagens e só fizeram tomar um banho, pois o hospital estaria cercado de policiais e eles não poderiam aparecer daquela forma. Então, _voaram_ para o hospital informado por Shura. Tanto Shaka quanto Afrodite precisaram receber sangue. Mesmo de helicóptero o trajeto de _Happyshire_ até o hospital mais próximo ainda durava algumas horas o que acarretou excessiva perda daquele líquido vital ao promotor e ao modelo, além de precisarem passar por cirurgias para a retirada das balas.

Máscara da Morte se perguntava por que justo eles tinham que ser alvejados? Por que não Ikki e ele? Sabia que Shaka era forte, mas sua aparente fragilidade sempre o preocupou, embora não demonstrasse, e Afrodite... Ah, Afrodite! Sentia-se tão culpado, tão profundamente consternado pelo que tinha acontecido a ele.

As gotas d'água continuavam a descer pela janela. Ele estava imóvel há tanto tempo que alguns pássaros pousavam na pequena árvore a sua frente, bicando os frutos sem se preocupar com sua presença próxima.

Um resmungo baixo vindo do quarto fez com que se movesse e deixasse seu lugar ao lado da janela. Afrodite se virou na cama e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Ele estava pálido, com olheiras e totalmente despenteado, mesmo assim, Ângelo o achou perdidamente belo.

O sueco piscou e olhou ao redor como se quisesse entender onde estava e o que acontecia. Ajeitou-se na cama, se sentando com dificuldade, sentindo algo repuxar em sua clavícula. Olhou pra baixo e viu o curativo em seu peito.

- O tiro estilhaçou o osso, mas não acertou nenhum órgão vital, para sua sorte. – explicou o moreno.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou Afrodite seco – Não precisava, eu não sou um...

- Eu amo você...

O sueco arregalou os olhos, mas suspirou e continuou de onde parou, achando que estava ouvindo coisas.

- Eu não sou um inútil ou indigente que precise...

- Eu amo você, Afrodite.

Agora o loiro estava realmente irritado.

- Você acha que sou idiota? – quase gritou e só não o fez porque sentiu uma fisgada no ferimento.

Máscara da Morte franziu as sobrancelhas mirando o sueco, aborrecido, mas Afrodite não se intimidou.

- Depois de tanto me machucar, magoar, me dizer atrocidades, me xingar de _veado_! Inconformado com tudo isso, você se aproveita que estou numa cama de hospital para tirar sarro da minha cara? Seu _carcamano_ idiota, burro! IGNORANTE! Imbecil... Acha que fiquei idiota? 'Tá! Lá em Happyshire eu até acreditei, não estava em condições de raciocinar, mas agora estou bem! Muito bem e...

- Que parte do EU TE AMO, você não entendeu, PORRA? – gritou Ângelo silenciando o modelo que arregalou os olhos. As palavras foram ditas tão alto que ecoaram pelo quarto e com certeza pelo hospital inteiro.

- Bem... com essa veemência, fica meio difícil de não entender... – balbuciou Afrodite, e seus olhos desconfiados, mas esperançosos, encararam os escuros do italiano – É verdade?

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa em italiano que o sueco não entendeu. Depois se sentou na cama hospitalar ao lado do modelo e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Olha, você é um _ve_... Digo, você é um cara muito irritante e... – o moreno respirou fundo como se procurasse as palavras – Mas... Não é que eu queira, eu apenas gosto de você, merda! Eu não sabia o quanto até você receber essa merda desse tiro! Isso não é fácil pra mim... sabe? Gostar assim de um homem! Mas...

Afrodite continuava mudo, com a mão gelada entre as ásperas do italiano.

- O que quero dizer, Afrodite, é que...Eu quero que fique comigo e que me desculpe por tudo que fiz... Pela forma que agi com você... – pediu completamente sem jeito – Eu... eu não sou muito bom com as palavras e sou meio grosseiros às vezes, mas o que sinto é verdadeiro, cara...

Os olhos claros de Afrodite brilharam e ele sorriu.

- Deixe-me apenas consertar algo, Ângelo, - disse sério – Você não é grosseiro às vezes, você é grosseiro o tempo todo. E se não parar com essa mania de chamar homossexuais de veado, isso pegará muito mal pra você, já que está apaixonado por um, além do mais...

- Ah, você fala demais! Cala essa boca! – resmungou Máscara da Morte antes de tomar os lábios do loiro para um beijo carinhoso e sensual. Afrodite se rendeu. Sabia que as pessoas geralmente descobrem seus sentimentos mais profundos em momentos extremos como o que viveram. Então, não discutiria mais com Ângelo; seu amor poderia durar alguns segundos ou uma vida, e naquele momento aquilo era o que menos importava.

O que importava era o cheiro, o gosto, o calor e o amor que emanava do seu Angie...

_Eu não sou herói de ninguém_

_Mas por você eu renunciaria minha vida_

_Herói de ninguém_

_Mas eu destruiria as estrelas do céu_

_Se se apoiar em mim, você pode sangrar em mim_

_Sonhe comigo, apenas acredite em mim_

_Eu não sou herói de ninguém_

_Herói de ninguém_

_Se apoie em mim, você pode sonhar comigo_

_Apenas sangre em mim, apenas acredite em mim_

(...)

Shaka e Afrodite receberam alta naquele mesmo dia e foram para _Morangos Selvagens_. Acharam que ficariam melhor no sitio que na barulhenta Nova York, além do mais, não podiam se cansar pegando a estrada. Resolveram ficar no aconchego da casa da família.

À noite, pelo noticiário, souberam que o DP 5 estava sob investigação e alguns policiais foram afastados. Shura seria indicado para ser o novo chefe do departamento. Entretanto, as autoridades queriam saber o que acontecera de fato em _Happyshire_...

_- Não se preocupe, a fita que gravei e pelo ângulo que gravei só confirmará o que já disse em depoimento. Seguimos a pista dada pelo informante, sobre o paradeiro dos reféns. Interceptamos os seqüestradores, tivemos sorte de Leone, o mandante do crime, estar no local e quando demos voz de prisão a ele, um tiroteio começou e nesse tiroteio os reféns foram feridos e alguns policiais mortos. Não creio que a corregedoria tentará saber mais que isso, mesmo porque, o comissário está muito feliz por termos pegado o maior narcotraficante da cidade._

Shura explicava a Shaka por telefone.

- Deba e Aiolia como estão? – indagou o promotor.

- Bem. Mas você e o modelo devem ser chamados para depor daqui a alguns dias.

- Sim, eu sei. Não sairemos do pais até lá. Eu pedi para que o Ikki e o Ângelo fossem, mas você os conhece não é?

- Ah, sim. – riu Shura enquanto entrava no carro e acendia um cigarro – É verdade que o Angie está _pegando_ aquele modelo?

- Sim, eles estão... – Shaka procurou a melhor resposta enquanto observa a forma melosa que o italiano dava _comidinha_ na _boquinha_ do sueco que estava com o braço direito imobilizado – Namorando!

Shura riu do outro lado da linha.

- Quem diria, daqui a pouco o Kanon abandona o seleto clã dos _heteros_ _de Happyshire_! – observou e se inclinou para abrir a porta pra Shina que o beijou de leve no rosto, sentando no banco do carona enquanto Aldebaran e Aiolia sentavam nos bancos traseiros.

Shaka riu também.

_- Quem sabe assim a Saori não larga do pé dele?_

Shura riu gostosamente do outro lado da linha e colocou o celular no viva voz.

- A Shina, o Deba e o Olia estão aqui! – disse.

- Oi manos! – cumprimentou Shaka.

- Oi, mano, como está o ombro? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Melhor, mas o Ikki está reclamando porque estou ao telefone, acho que ele pensa que o ferimento irá abrir com o peso terrível do aparelho... – provocou Shaka enquanto o moreno gesticulava pra ele desligar o celular.

_- Obedece, Shaka, esse louco te ama. –_ disse Shina, e Shaka sorriu corando.

- Eu sei. – murmurou olhando dentro dos olhos do amado – E eu também o amo.

Ikki entendeu do que se tratava e piscou pra ele. Shaka se despediu dos amigos que estavam em Nova York, dizendo que em breve eles se encontrariam, e desligou o telefone.

Sorriu para o moreno que se sentou no sofá de frente a Afrodite e Máscara da Morte que tentava fazer o sueco comer.

- Pára, Ângelo, já chega! – reclamou o loiro empurrando o garfo – Se continuar assim ficarei gordo!

- Você quase não comeu, _belo_! – reclamou o italiano.

Shaka se sentou ao lado do amado, e ele puxou o promotor pra si, se entreolharam.

- Estou achando tudo muito... _bizarro_! – confidenciou ao ouvido do loiro.

Shaka riu.

- Deixe o Ângelo em paz, acho que finalmente ele encontrou a... cara metade...

- O que os dois estão resmungando aí? – interrompeu Máscara da Morte franzindo as sobrancelhas da mesma forma enfezada de sempre.

- Que está uma gracinha você dando _papá_ pro Afrodite... – provocou Ikki fazendo becinho.

Claro que ele recebeu uma enxurrada de palavrões em italiano, enquanto tomava a mão de Shaka, indo em direção as escadas, rindo da cara zangada do amigo.

Afrodite encarou o moreno e balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca vai parar de falar palavrões?

- Ah, belo, cala a boca e come!

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Shura estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua. Era um bairro de classe média, belo e cercado por imensas árvores que naquela época do ano estava repleta de flores. O policial desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que Shina saísse. Ao contrário das roupas insinuantes que se obrigara a vestir durante tanto tempo, a agente vestia jeans e camiseta apenas, e segurava um grande buquê de flores brancas, enquanto Shura carregava uma caixa num belo embrulho de presente. Aiolia e Aldebaran seguiam alguns passos atrás.

Atravessaram a rua, chegando à casa branca com um pequeno portão de madeira. Todos engoliram em seco; a casa era muito parecida com as casas de _Happyshire_.

Entraram e apertaram a campainha. Não demorou muito, uma bela mulher com uma aparência abatida atendeu a porta. Ela sorriu levemente e deu passagem para os agentes entrarem na casa. Shina lhe entregou o buquê e ela agradeceu.

- Como está a Suzy? – indagou Shura enquanto aceitava uma xícara de café das mãos da viúva de Krishina.

- Será difícil aceitar ainda. Passou todos esses dias no quarto, mal está comendo. – declarou a mulher – Fico feliz que os amigos dele se preocupe conosco.

- Caso precise de qualquer coisa, senhora... – disse Aiolia – Qualquer coisa mesmo...

- Obrigada. Estamos bem.

Os agentes assentiram com a cabeça.

- Eu posso ver a Suzy, _Nai_? – indagou o agente – Eu trouxe algo pra ela.

- Claro, Shura. – sorriu Nalanda – Vocês estavam com ele no último momento, sei que podemos contar com vocês...

Shura cerrou os lábios e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vou chamá-la.

A mulher saiu da sala e então Shina encarou o _irmão_.

- Você tem certeza Shu, tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Eu devo algo a essa menina, Shina, algo que o pai dela não me deu.

- Mas...

A agente se calou, pois a mulher chegou a sala com a menina. A pequena tinha o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Shina ao olhá-la se lembrou da noite fatídica de Happyshire quando correu entre as chamas; ela também usava um vestido branco e tinha os cabelos presos em tranças. Afastou as lembranças incomodas, enquanto a criança se aproximava tímida de Shura.

- Olá, Suzy... – o policial falou com um sorriso.

- Olá, Shura... – disse a menina de forma melancólica.

- Eu trouxe algo pra você. – Shura lhe estendeu a caixa.

A menina pegou a caixa com mãos vacilantes e começou a desfazer o embrulho, se surpreendendo ao encontrar um ursinho de pelúcia bastante antigo, mas que estava em um bom estado de conservação.

- Foi meu e agora é seu, Suzy. – disse Shura com carinho – Ele me fez companhia quando perdi alguém que amava muito. Ele me deu carinho e força e acho que fará o mesmo a você, o nome dele é Bob.

- Obrigada... – disse a menina apertando o urso contra o peito.

Nalanda sorriu, e Suzy saiu com o ursinho de volta ao seu quarto. Shura e seus companheiros se ergueram e cumprimentaram a mulher se despedindo.

- Venham mais vezes... – pediu ela – De uma forma ou de outra, é uma forma de termos o Kris por perto.

- Sim, viremos. – disse Shura e começou a descer as escadas de volta ao carro.

- Shura...

A mulher o fez se voltar, o policial percebeu lágrimas contidas em seus olhos.

- Diga-me como ele morreu?

O espanhol a encarou nos olhos com muita convicção e declarou:

- Como um herói. Ele nunca se envolveu na sujeira do departamento. A Suzy deve saber que seu pai foi um herói.

A mulher assentiu com a cabeça e os policiais partiram.

(...)

Duas semanas depois, Shaka, Ikki, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite desembarcavam na fria Suíça. Kanon os esperavam no aeroporto. Cumprimentou os irmãos e foi apresentado a Afrodite.

- Quando o Shura me contou, eu não acreditei! – o grego sussurrou ao ouvido de Ikki enquanto andava ao seu lado – É verdade?

- Pára de fofoca, Kanon, isso não é da nossa conta! – resmungou o moreno, mas achava divertido o espanto do mais velho em ver Ângelo com um homem.

- Puta que pariu, é a água! Só pode ser a água! – falou fazendo Ikki e Shaka rirem e Ângelo resmungar algo. Ele vinha com Afrodite alguns metros atrás dos três.

- O que os _maricas_ tanto cochicham hein? – regougou mal humorado.

- Nada, _maricas_! – devolveu Kanon rindo.

Ângelo bufou e Afrodite lhe deu um beliscão.

- Ai, _belo_! – reclamou olhando feio para o loiro.

- Você disse que iria parar com isso? – cochichou o loiro sueco – Eu já falei que isso é feio...

- 'Tá bom! É força do hábito!

Seguiram de táxi para a clínica onde estavam Dohko, Shun, Saori, Camus e Milo.

Assim que chegaram, foram informados que tudo correra bem e que o tratamento a ser seguido pelo ex-policial poderia ser feito nos Estados Unidos e que ele só precisaria voltar a Suíça duas vezes por anos para avaliações. Apesar da cirurgia, Dohko parecia muito bem e desesperado para voltar pra casa. Também estava preocupado com Saga que ficou em outro hospital com Mu e queria vê-lo, mesmo já tendo sido informado que tudo correra bem na cirurgia do geminiano também.

Não demoraram muitos dias na Suíça, mesmo Dohko e Saga tendo que ficar mais algum tempo. Shaka, Camus, Milo e especialmente Ikki tinham compromissos nos Estados Unidos. O jovem leonino precisava se apresentar ao departamento do FBI. Assim sendo, voltaram para Nova York, acompanhados por Ângelo e Afrodite.

O sueco aproveitou a liberdade para fazer compras, enquanto os _novos amigos de infância_ resolviam seus problemas na grande metrópole. Ângelo também não tinha nada a fazer ali, enquanto Ikki e Shaka tinham muitas coisas a resolver, então resolveu acompanhar o amado. QUE IDÉIA INFELIZ!

Em menos de duas horas, teve vontade matar Afrodite pelo menos por três vezes a cada minuto. Já não agüentava mais andar dentro do shopping e carregar as sacolas do sueco.

- Oh _Diva sueca_! – exclamou irritado – Não já chega não?

O loiro se voltou e colocou as mãos no quadril.

- Ângelo, eu não tenho roupas, esqueceu que o Leone explodiu meu apartamento? Preciso comprar novas!

- Você já comprou roupas para 20 pessoas, Afrodite! Acho que já chega! – esbravejou o italiano.

O loiro fez becinho e se aproximou sedutoramente do moreno.

- Só os sapatos agora, eu prometo. – pediu.

E alguém resistiria? E lá foi o impiedoso Máscara da Morte para mais 10 lojas para comprar exatamente 20 pares de sapatos!

TODOS IGUAIS!

Segundo Ângelo, claro!

Eles estavam hospedados na casa de Shaka em Nova York e já passava das oito da noite quando finalmente chegaram.

O promotor e o agente federal ainda não estavam lá. Afrodite mirou os cômodos, se lembrando que fora ali que tudo começara.

- Lembro-me que achei isso aqui completamente impessoal quando o Shaka me trouxe pra cá pela primeira vez. – comentou passando os dedos num piano que havia na sala.

- Claro que sim, ele teve que se livrar de todos os porta-retratos e tudo que lembrasse Happyshire. Não foi fácil...

- Imagino. – suspirou – Quer dizer que a Shina era quem deveria seduzir Leone e levá-lo a Happyshire?

- Sim. Mas você a _atravessou_. – volveu o moreno de mau humor se esticando no sofá – Mudamos a tática. Tentamos fazer com que ela o seduzisse, para tirá-lo do caminho, mas... bem... você não é o tipo que seria seduzido por uma mulher. No final, aconteceu aquele assassinato e vimos aquilo como um recado dos deuses. Era a forma perfeita de atrairmos o Leone.

- Foram muito competentes nisso, mas como chegaram até ele? – indagou o sueco se sentando no sofá e depositando a cabeça no colo do moreno que lhe afagou os cabelos.

- O Milo criou um perfil falso de mercenários. Só precisamos usar as pessoas certas para convencer o Leone. Bem, o idiota não era muito inteligente, foi fácil pra Shina, gostosa daquele jeito... ai! – gemeu com o beliscão que levou e mirou Afrodite enfezado – Porra! Ela é uma irmã pra mim, fica frio!

- Frio nada! O que mais vejo são _seus irmãos_ se pegando!

- Eu sou diferente, já disse!

- Vou acreditar. – advertiu o sueco – Termine a história.

Ângelo se ajeitou no sofá, relaxando.

- Como disse, o Leone não é um homem muito cuidadoso, de qualquer forma, fizemos que ficasse convincente, usando nomes de antigos mercenários já estavam a muito longe da ativa...

- Máscara da Morte e Fênix?

- Sim. Ele nos contratou e tudo deu certo!

Afrodite se espreguiçou nos braços do amado e encarou seus olhos escuros.

- Mas agora é hora de esquecer tudo isso, não é? Leone está morto e nós dois vivos... – sorriu sensualmente – Ao menos isso tudo nos trouxe até aqui...

O moreno deixou transparecer um leve sorriso e correu os dedos ásperos pelo queixo delicado do sueco, subindo para a boca pequena e rosada. Afrodite os mordiscou sensualmente, antes de se erguer e sentar no colo do italiano, colocando uma perna em cada lado das coxas dele. Máscara da Morte subiu as mãos para o rosto do loiro, segurando-o fortemente pela nuca e tomando-lhe os lábios de forma faminta. Afrodite gemeu, abrindo a boca para acolher a língua quente do moreno. Inclinando-se levemente pra trás e segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Ângelo gemeu e se ergueu, segurando o loiro pelas pernas, o levando para o quarto que já ocupavam há alguns dias. Jogou Afrodite sobre a cama voltando a beijá-lo, livrando-se dos sapatos e das meias com a ajuda dos próprios pés. O sueco ergueu os braços para que o italiano o livrasse da camisa que vestia e começasse a lhe mordiscar o peito e o pescoço, lambendo-o demoradamente, serpenteando a língua pelos mamilos duros, fazendo Afrodite arfar, se arrepiar inteiro e gemer alto enquanto o outro fazia uma trilha quente de saliva por seu corpo.

O pretenso mercenário o devorava com uma fome selvagem, sugando cada reentrância do corpo claro enquanto o livrava do restante das roupas e o admirava por um tempo.

Afrodite corou mais, embora já estivesse corado de excitação, mas a forma predatória que Ângelo o olhava o fazia se sentir como um garotinho indefeso, ou um ratinho sendo caçado por uma naja...

Deixou escapar um risinho divertido ao se imaginar como um ratinho de enormes olhos azul piscina e com uma pintinha ao lado do olho esquerdo.

- O que foi? – indagou o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nada... – murmurou sentindo o hálito morno dele se aproximar do seu rosto.

- Hum... Não vai contar? – provocou começando a lamber e mordiscar a orelha do loiro.

- N-não... – provocou no gemido.

- Então vou torturá-lo... – murmurou o amante o fazendo rir mais.

- Não... Ângelo...

- Máscara da Morte... – corrigiu o italiano descendo os dedos ásperos pela pele macia de forma insinuante e tocando-o no falo de forma leve, fazendo Afrodite tremer inteiro, mas sem aprofundar a carícia.

Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo a excitação e o leve desespero que começava a dominar o mais jovem.

- Eu sou um assassino cruel, esqueceu?

- Não esqueci, só não acredito... – desafiou e umedeceu os lábios. Na verdade era a primeira vez que estavam fazendo sexo desde aquela louca primeira vez. Apesar de dividirem aquele quarto há alguns dias, ainda não houvera tempo e nem disposição, o cansaço da maratona vivida ainda cobrava seu preço e na verdade, aquele era o primeiro dia que passavam de fato juntos, sem nenhum problema urgente, além de tudo, ele ainda se recuperava do tiro que levou, e Ângelo o tratava como um bibelô. Primeiro o tiro, depois as viagens, depoimentos, etc. Eles já estavam mesmo para enlouquecer. Ele! Porque Ângelo parecia ter um autocontrole terrivelmente filho da puta!

- Não brinca, amor, eu... eu não suporto mais... eu preciso de você. – pediu o loiro o puxando para um beijo voraz, fazendo _o matador_ perder totalmente o autocontrole e se enfiar em sua boca de forma descontrolada. Afrodite gemeu com o tesão e a rudeza do beijo. Ângelo mordiscava e sugava sua língua de forma afoita que avivava labaredas em seu corpo.

Afrodite se colou ao corpo do moreno, sentindo o desejo insano dele, comprimido na calça jeans. Tratou de ajudá-lo a se despir com mãos afoitas, desesperadas, já as enfiando por dentro do jeans e da cueca...

- Espere, _belo_... – pediu Ângelo com a voz arfante – Eu... eu quero...

Os olhos grandes de Afrodite se cravaram nele, incertos.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero fazer devagar, merda! – resmungou – Você... você me deixa louco, mas não quero ser grosseiro com você novamente... você ainda está se recuperando, temos que ter cuidado...

Afrodite sorriu e deslizou as mãos macias pelo rosto do moreno.

- Não se preocupe... – disse com carinho – Eu quero você... quero você exatamente como é...Eu estou bem...

O moreno o puxou pra si e voltou a beijá-lo de forma mais delicada. Ainda se sentia incerto sobre como tratar um homem na cama, pois embora Afrodite fosse lindo, delicado e a coisa mais cheirosa que ele já tinha se aproximando, ainda assim era um homem e aquilo ainda era difícil pra ele, mesmo que o amasse com cada vez mais loucura.

Deitou-se na cama e começou a traçar uma linha de beijo por todo o corpo, pés, dedos, panturrilha... Subindo pela coxa, segurando-lhe as mãos e sugando cada dedo com carinho. O loiro suspirava e sorria diante de tanta delicadeza, mas estava excitado demais e gostaria de um pouco mais do _Máscara da Morte_ naquela história. O Ângelo, seu anjo! Poderia ficar pra depois!

Assim pensando, puxou o moreno pra cima, beijando-lhe a boca sensualmente e friccionando-se a ele, arrancando um gemido estrangulado de sua garganta. A respiração de Ângelo acelerou e ele se projetou pra frente, devorando com vontade aqueles lábios doce, enquanto o prendia com firmeza pela cintura, fazendo sua ereção poderosa se roçar ao quadril do sueco. Desceu os lábios chupando e marcando o pescoço dele com vontade, a língua indo estimular descaradamente um mamilo, fazendo-o se contorcer enquanto os dedos hábeis torciam o outro.

- Ah... Ângelo... – gemeu quando os dentes alvos _do matador_ se cravaram em um dos seus botões, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua o enroscava, possessiva e quente, numa mistura de prazer e dor.

Abriu mais as pernas, no auge da excitação, queria logo, estava afoito para ser preenchido por aquele macho gostoso que parecia ter prazer de torturá-lo.

Libertou-se dos lábios dele, espalmando as mãos em seu peito e forçando-o a se sentar na cama.

- Tira essa merda dessa calça! – ordenou o mirando nos olhos. Ângelo sorriu e obedeceu rapidamente, se livrando da peça e da cueca, exibindo sua virilidade potente aos olhos de Afrodite que lambeu os lábios e engatinhou até ele, caindo de boca em todo aquele volume...

- Aaaaaaaahhh... – Máscara da Morte gemeu forte e espalmou as mãos para trás na cama enquanto o sueco o sugava, lambia e mordiscava, sem nenhum pudor.

"_Esse puto deve ser um expert nisso..."_ Um minuto de pensamento ciumento antes de ficar capaz de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela boquinha quente que ensopava de saliva e lambia seu _pau_ da forma mais despudorada possível,e nas mãos apalpavam suas _bolas_, o levando a um prazer que nunca sentira na vida. Começou a mover os quadris devagar, ondeantes, até está praticamente _fodendo_ a boquinha quente do loiro que em nenhum momento recuou, lambia e chupava com mestria. Mas...

O moreno soltou um gemido frustrado quando o pisciano em fim parou a felação e o encarou nos olhos com malícia.

- _Belo_... que porr...

- Shnnnnnnn... – pediu o loiro se erguendo e se posicionando sobre o membro do amante, roçando as nádegas nele, mas sem deixá-lo penetrá-lo de fato – Quero que goze dentro de mim e não na minha boca... – murmurou rebolando de leve, segurando o moreno pela nuca e sentindo seus dentes se cravando em seu pescoço, enquanto um leve tremor de excitação dominava seu corpo. Afrodite provocava, rebolando e se roçando no membro duro, mas sem descer de fato.

Ângelo perdeu a paciência, o empurrou na cama de bruços, o loiro se empinou, oferecendo-se a ele que passou a mordiscar-lhe as nádegas para logo começar a lamber e penetrar a entrada rósea com a língua, fazendo o sueco gemer como louco. Enfiou um dedo úmido dentro dele, até o fundo, vendo Afrodite estremecer e arquear o pescoço e as costas pra trás, rebolando em volta dos dedos que o preenchia. O italiano subiu os lábios para beijar-lhe as costas e puxar-lhe o queixo para um beijo sôfrego, enquanto a outra mão guiava seu membro para dentro dele.

- Aaahhh... – Afrodite retesou os músculos ao sentir o membro duro inteiro dentro de si, o tocando fundo. A onda de prazer fez seus olhos revirarem e acelerou sua pulsação. O italiano se movia devagar, mas com firmeza, entrando e saindo de maneira sensual, ondulando um pouco os quadris na mesma cadência que os seus se moviam de um lado para o outro. Mas quando o loiro começou a rebolar mais forte, toda a sanidade do moreno foi embora, ele entrava e saía do corpo do amado com cada vez mais força e de forma descontrolada, gemendo alto, sentido o barulho característico da batida do seu corpo na bunda do loiro que rebolava e gemia alto, entregue totalmente ao prazer.

Afrodite gritava descontrolado cravando as unhas nos lençóis, rebolando como louco, o corpo empastado de suor. O ritmo das estocadas aumentaram e uma dança frenética se estabeleceu, embalada por gritos e gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto.

- Mais Ângelo, mais! – implorava o loiro. O moreno não se fez de rogado, segurou-lhe o membro começando a estocá-lo no mesmo ritmo intenso em que entrava e saia do corpo alvo. Com mais vigor, cravando-se profundamente nele, levando o prazer do sueco ao ápice. Com um grito alto, Afrodite gozou nas mãos do italiano que soltou um grunhido gutural e se derramou dentro dele.

O loiro se deitou na cama, sentindo o peso de Ângelo sobre si, a respiração entrecortada de ambos se misturando.

- Eu amo você, Angie... – murmurou o loiro.

- Também te amo, belo...

O moreno rolou para o lado e viu Afrodite fazer uma careta de desconforto quando ele deixou seu corpo.

- Eu o machuquei?

- Não. O ferimento ainda incomoda um pouco, só isso. – explicou tocando os cabelos repicados dele e o mirando nos olhos – Estou feliz...

Máscara da Morte sorriu de canto.

- Deve mesmo, conseguiu levar um hetero p'ro seu time...

- Bobo...

- Brincadeira... – riu o mais velho – Também estou feliz. Mas agora quero tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, amanhã vamos para HappyShire, o Saga está voltando e quero vê-lo.

- Ai, que família mais unida! – disse Afrodite pulando da cama e mirando o moreno com malícia – Vamos, eu o ajudo... prometo deixá-lo limpinho...

Ângelo revirou os olhos. Bem, o banho estava garantido, quanto a dormir? Dormir pra quê?

Correu atrás de Afrodite em direção ao banheiro.

**-Morangos Selvagens-**

Foi especialmente emocionante quando todos vislumbraram Saga dar os primeiros passos sem as muletas. Isso quase um mês depois quando já estavam todos em _Avenue flowers_.

Saori e Shina choraram, e os demais tentaram esconder a emoção, contudo, Mu não conseguiu. Ele sempre se culpara internamente pelo que acontecera ao amado, afinal, Saga levara aqueles tiros para protegê-lo. Assim, o ariano chorou muito, abraçado ao amado, lágrimas de pura felicidade.

Todos estavam muito felizes e satisfeito, os fantasmas do passado tinham finalmente desaparecido.

O natal era a época preferida da família Happyshire, simplesmente porque todos se reuniam em _Morangos selvagens_. Dohko e Saga já estavam quase que completamente recuperados das delicadas cirurgias e um clima de paz e harmonia absoluta dominava o ambiente.

Luzes, árvore de natal, música, brincadeira, troca de presentes. Tudo perfeitamente igual a qualquer família normal.

No dia seguinte, Shaka saiu da grande casa, era muito cedo e estava frio. Todos ainda estavam dormindo, inclusive Ikki a quem deixara esparramado na cama.

Pisando a terra úmida com os pés descalços. Mirou o grande bosque no fundo da propriedade e suspirou observando o saco de algodão cru que segurava. Caminhou a passos rápidos, chegando entre as árvores, sentindo o frio da terra molhada contra seus pés macios. Começou a distribuir as sementes a esmo.

"Pai... Obrigado. Eu nunca o esquecerei, nunca..." Murmurou enquanto jogava as sementes e o riso de seu pai ecoava por sua mente quando na infância ele fazia o mesmo processo. Por um momento voltou a ser a garotinho que jogava as sementes na natureza, segurando forte a mão do seu pai. Lágrimas desceram por seus olhos quando se lembrou que seu pai nunca mais iria segurar sua mão...Nunca mais.

Nunca mais... Mas...

Sentiu um aperto forte em sua mão direita e ergueu o rosto marcado por lágrimas. Os profundos olhos verdes se fixaram nos seus, seus lábios finos sorriram... E Shaka soube naquele momento que mesmo tendo perdido seu pai biológico, a vida fora boa demais para ele, pois lhe entregara um tão maravilhoso quanto fora John Phalke.

Ele sabia que nunca estaria sozinho...

- Dohko... – murmurou.

- Não deveria estar fazendo isso sozinho, meu filho. Você não está sozinho.

Shaka sentiu mais lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, e sua outra mão foi segura com a firmeza que somente uma pessoa tinha. Firmeza e amor sem limites...

- Ikki...

- Todos nós... – ouviu a voz forte de Saga e só então se deu conta de que todos estavam ali. Sua família...

Pensou que os órfãos de Happyshire nunca foram de fato órfãos. Todos eles conseguiram a benção de uma família maravilhosa. Eram sim a família de Happyshire.

De mãos dadas, todos pegaram punhados de sementes e saíram espalhando pelo bosque. Afrodite mirava a cena de longe, emocionado.

- O que você está fazendo aí parado, Dite? – exclamou Shaka, olhando pra trás.

Ângelo se virou e estendeu a mão, num convite mudo para que ele se juntasse ao grupo. O pisciano não pensou duas vezes. Correu para ele, pegando um punhado de sementes e começando a espalhar alegremente. Agora ele fazia parte daquela unidade. Soube também que jamais estaria sozinho de novo.

Oito meses depois, a família voltava ao bosque para promover a caça aos morangos selvagens.

**Fim**

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Espero não ter decepcionado e se decepcione alguém, sorry, nada é unânime. A frase que aparece no final do capítulo anterior, peguei na net e não sei a autoria.

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada de coração a todos que acompanharam. Perdoem os erros, revisei bem rápido, e prometo que depois faço melhor. Eu queria ter colocado outra música nesse capítulo para não ficar repetitivo, mas não encontrei nenhuma, então foi a mesma do anterior. Como esse é uma continuação, acho que não ficou tão ruim.

Meus amores:

Hannah Elric, Sica-kun, Meguari Uchiha, Jukie, Izabel, milaangelica, Kayura_Yanagi, saorikido, Keronekoi, sasulove, Neko-sama, Vagabond, Arcueid, chibi-san, SabakuNoGaara, vivisctn, shakaamamiya, MillaSnape, jak_ariana. Kitsune Youko,

Sandrini, Ikki Amamiya, anjodastrevas,Shunzinhaah2, Iamini, Marry-chan, Giiuliaify, virgo nyah, Maga do 4, MCristal Black, djeni-cunha, K. Langley, Amathiel, Silvana.

Brigaduuuuuuuuu

Abraços afetuosos!

Até a próxima

Sion Neblina

**Postado em 08/02/2011**


End file.
